A Father's Blessing
by The River Watcher
Summary: This piece explores what would happen if Joseph Quinn really was alive and came to visit Michaela and her family in Colorado Springs. How would he react to all the changes that have occured in his daughter's life? Set after series finale.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. I never have, and probably never will. sigh_

Chapter 1

It was already dark when Michaela unsaddled her horse and hiked up the hill to the large two-story homestead. The tall white oak structure with the soft glow emitting through the windows was welcoming sight. This was her safe haven; the place that she could go at the end of the day and know that she can just rest and be herself, and the best part is that she knew her family was waiting on her.

Opening the front door and stepping inside, she was hit with the wonderful smell of pot roast. The smell made her stomach turn. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, but now that she was home she was glad that dinner was already finished. Michaela had barely sat her bag on the side table before she heard the familiar screech, "Mommee!" and felt tiny arms fumble through her skirt and wrap around her leg. Michaela looked down to see two mismatched eyes staring up at her, smiling a toothy grin.

Eleanor Anne Sully was two years old and every bit the spitting image of her father- right down to the soft curly brown hair that bounced around her shoulders- with one exception, she had her mother's eyes. She blushed slightly under her mother's gaze and squeezed her leg a little tighter. "Hi."

Michaela laughed as she pulled her youngest daughter into her arms, encompassing her small child in the subtle smell of powder and perfume that had come to mean security to her. "Hello, my Nell." Michaela whispered, planting a kiss on the little girl's cheek. Nell immediately wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and her small hand instantly gravitated to the hair at the base of her neck that was beginning to pull out of the bun she wore. "Where's Daddy and Katie?"

"Daddy in there." The little girl swung her arm out and pointed toward the kitchen.

Michaela meandered into the kitchen and saw Sully standing with his back to her, cleaning off the last of the plates left over from dinner.

"Did Daddy make a good supper?" Michaela asked both showering attention to the little one in her arms and letting Sully know she was home. When she finally reached him, Michaela reached out and placed her hand on his back, allowing it to slide up his back before resting on his shoulder. Finishing the last plate down, Sully turned toward the gentle touch and, smiling, wrapped one arm around his wife's waist.

"Good evenin'."

"I missed you." She managed to whisper before he claimed her lips in a wonderful welcome home kiss. Nell pressed a chubby little hand to her mouth in an effort to control her giggles. As Sully pulled away he saw the little gesture made by his daughter, and he couldn't resist teasing her.

"What are ya gigglin' at Miss Nellie?" He reached out and tickled his daughter on the tummy eliciting squeals of joy as she squirmed in her mother's arms.

"Daddee!" Upon hearing her name for him, Sully laughed himself, but pulled his arm back. Nellie rather out of breath tucked her head into her mother's neck and looked at him around the curve of her throat. Michaela laughed too as she cupped the little girl's head with her hand and smoothed her hair. No doubt a soothing gesture.

There was a special bond between Michaela and her young daughter; one that was difficult to describe unless witnessed firsthand. Part of it had to do with the fact that in her first few years of life, little Eleanor had been rather sickly. Nothing ever too serious, but the little girl had spent many an hour being comforted by her mother's words and touches. It had gotten so that by the time she was six months old, she never wanted anyone else if she was feeling too poorly. The other part of it was the fact that as the little girl grew up she seemed to be mesmerized by the graceful woman who lived with her. There was something special about the way her mommy moved, talked, laughed, and even smelled that held her in awe, but she could never place exactly what it was. The one thing she knew for certain was that her little heart beat a little faster every time Mommy held her. Mommy could do everything and Nellie wanted to be just like that one day.

Sully reached out and stroked his wife's cheek. "Ya must be hungry. I left somethin' heatin' for ya." Sully took a covered plate from the warming box over the stove and sat it at the kitchen table. Michaela shifted Nell to her knee so she could sit comfortably and began to pick at her food. "Was your day really busy?" Sully asked, setting a glass of tea in front of her and sitting at the end of the table.

"Not really, but Robert E cut himself at the forge and needed sutures. They were in a difficult position; it was rather tedious." She took a bite of a roasted potato and closed her eyes. She waited until she swallowed before she said anything. "Thank you for doing supper."

"I didn't mind. I got finished with the last of all of that paperwork this afternoon." Sully said sitting back in his chair with a slight sigh. He was sitting commissioner for Colorado Springs, and although he enjoyed his job, he hated the paperwork that came along with the position. "It's pointless, just more things to keep me away from doin' my real job." He would tell Michaela on the nights that he felt most inundated by this burden.

"Oh, I'm so glad. You won't have to worry about it again for a few more months." Sully smiled, thankful at her attempt to show him the optimistic side of things. Sully was not a pessimist by nature, but he was something of an idealist. They both were; it was this characteristic, shared between the two, that seemed to do them the most damage, but it also seemed to give them the most hope. It was his sense of hope and ideals that Sully focused on everyday to do his job. However, on some occasions the frustration of being incapable of accomplishing what he wanted took more of his attention. In moments like these he knew that not only would Michaela understand, but she also would be able to give him the gentle nudge to help him refocus.

Michaela shifted Nell who had been sitting contently playing with her mother's engagement ring.

"Here, Nellie come over here, so Momma can eat." Sully reached out and pulled the little one to him. Michaela, now uninhibited, took another bite of her dinner.

Suddenly the three sitting at the little table heard a loud thump from above their heads and all of them looked up as if they could see through the ceiling to what was happening above them. Small footsteps could be heard walking toward the stairs and then slowly crawling down one at a time. When the sound got to the part of the stairs that looked into the kitchen, they stopped.

"Momma, you're home!" Katie was crouching with her head between the railings of the banister. Her smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear as she hurried her four-year-old legs to descend the stairs as fast as possible. As soon as she hit the bottom of the stairs, she came galloping into the room, her blonde hair trailing behind her.

As much as Nell looked like her father, Katie favored her mother to the same extent. Her dirty blonde hair was only a few shades lighter than Michaela's and she had the same bright smile, but if you were to ask Michaela about the most beautiful feature her daughter possessed, she would have answered that it was her piercing blue eyes. There was something so honest and exciting about those eyes.

It was true; Katie seemed to find an adventure in almost anything. Her energy was uncontainable, and Michaela didn't even try. She loved that her daughter saw so much mystery in the world around her, and thought that her daughter's childlike fascination of the world was so refreshing. This was another part of Sully, Michaela could pick out so distinctly in their daughter; she loved to be outside, to hear the birds sing and play with wolf. It was a special day when the little girl was allowed to ride on the horse with her father and he would take her out to different places around the homestead, telling her stories and showing her flowers and animals. Michaela was even very attentive that at least once a month, the four of them would spend an afternoon by the creek, eating lunch and fishing, whatever the girls decided they wanted to do for the day.

Katie ran up and stood beside her momma, smiling sweetly over to Sully.

"What were you doing upstairs, Katie?" Michaela asked her, wrapping an arm around the little girl's shoulder.

"I was playing with one of my dollies." Katie leaned into her mother's embrace allowing all of her weight to flow to one side. She watched as Michaela lifted a drink to her lips. "What are you drinking, Momma?"

"A little tea, would you like some." Katie nodded shyly.

Michaela leaned over and held the glass to the little girl's lips holding her other hand under Katie's chins so as to catch any drips. She slowly tilted the glass until the child took a few sips. "All better?"

"Yes, ma'am." Katie wiped her mouth with her sleeve before Michaela could reach out and catch her.

"Not with your sleeve! Wipe your mouth with a napkin sweetheart." Nellie started giggling and Sully tried to stifle his own grin. "And what precisely are you two laughing at?" Michaela teased at them.

Sully changed the subject, "did you see Matthew today?"

"No I didn't get the chance to, but I know he made it back from Denver alright. Oh! That reminds me. I got a letter from Colleen today. Katie, sweetie will you get it for me? It's in my bag." The little girl flounced off and came back with the little white envelope. Michaela pushed her plate away from her and allowed her daughter to crawl into her lap.

Katie handed her the envelope before asking, "What does she say?"

"Well," Michaela unfolded the paper. "She says that school is going alright, and Andrew is doing quite well at the hospital he's working at, and that she missed getting to read to you every night, but she found a new book and was keeping it for the next time we see her."

"When will that be?" Michaela allowed her eyes drift to Sully.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps we can plan a trip to Philadelphia sometime this summer?" Sully nodded briefly. They had already talked about this, and although there were no plans in place yet, they were fairly certain that they would be taking a trip to Boston sometime soon and Philadelphia would be a nice little side trip.

Katie stared wide eyed across the table to Nellie, who was returning the same gaze. The two girls shared an excited smile and Nellie swung her legs wildly.

"I think it's time for two little girls to be in bed." Sully said bouncing his knee. His attempt to draw his daughter's attention away from the possible trip was not in vain. In an instant, Nellie's arms shot out across the table.

"You read our story, Mommy?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Katie stepped away from her mother's side in order to do a little dance, before coming to rest at Sully's knee. Placing both her hands on his thigh she leaned in to him. "She does funny voices, Poppy!" She whispered as if this was a grand secret.

"She does?" Sully feigned unbelief at this, although he had spent many a nights listening to Michaela read to their girls. Nell gave a nod of conformation, her hair falling into her face.

Michaela turned from laying her plate on top of the other dishes Sully had been working on when she had come home, and took the moment to enjoy the scene before her. Everything was so peaceful, so perfect, that sometime Michaela felt it all to be too good to be true. She wondered if she were dreaming. Long ago had she given up the hope that she would ever married, and then after her and Sully _did_ wed it had taken her so long to get pregnant, but now she was privy to sweet little moments like this one; her two young daughters gathered around their "poppy" telling him secrets and sharing in his laughter.

"Alright, it's time for bed. Kiss Poppy good night."

The oil lamp sitting on top of the mantle illuminated the little bedroom with a calming glow. Michaela pulled the covers back on the small bed as she watched Katie out of the corner of her eye and tried not to laugh. After struggling for a little bit, Katie finally gave up and wandered over to where she guessed her momma was still standing. Her arms were spread up and out from where she had managed to get them halfway through the arm hole, but her head was stuck.

"Momma help, please." Her voice was muffled through the cotton garment.

"Katie? Katie! Are you in there?" Michaela called feeling around and patting to form of her daughter. "I can't see you. Oh there you are!" Her fingers nimbly undid the buttons and pulled the garment over the little girl's head, adjusting the sleeves as well. "All better?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright Katie goes in bed. Have you chosen a book yet Nellie?" She directed her attention over to the two year old that was gazing at the bookshelf. To Nell, getting to pick the story for the night was quite a task indeed and not one that she was going to take lightly. She tilted her head, staring attentively at a book before she reached out with her little hand and pulled it from the shelf. Turning to face Michaela, her face was beaming as she held the book out proudly.

"Bring it here, Nell." As the little girl toddled toward her, Michaela scooped her up and laid her on the bed next to where she had just tucked Katie in. "Let's see, what did you get? Oh, 'Buttermilk'."

"Good job, Nellie. That's my favorite." Katie rolled over and patted her sister on the cheek.

"Tank, ew." Nell smiled at her sister's approval as she curled up on her side, wrapping and arm around Katie, who returned the action, and made room for their mother on the bed also.

"Alright," Michaela sighed holding the book between the two little girls. She opened to page one.

During the time that Michaela was putting the girls to bed upstairs, Sully was finishing cleaning the kitchen. He had dumped the scraps and washed the dishes and secured the house for the night. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, he did one final scan before retreating to their bedroom for the night. He stopped briefly in the hallway and watched as Michaela moved an already sleeping Nellie from Katie's bed to her crib that sat against the wall. She stooped to make sure each child was covered and warm and had their stuffed animals for the night before turning the lamp as low as it would go and stepping out of the room. She cracked the door behind her.

Michaela smiled when she looked up to see Sully waiting on her at the end of the hallway. Walking toward him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and accepted an even deeper kiss than earlier.

"Mmm, I _really_ missed you."

"I can see that." Sully pulled her even closer to him, sneaking an arm up her back. She took a deep breath, inhaling the leathery smell on his skin before tucking her head into the curve of his neck.

"It was a long day. I don't like not getting to see you." She whispered.

"I know, but that's over for a little while at least." He answered leading her into their bedroom. As Sully lit a lamp, Michaela walked over to her sewing basket that was sitting next to the rocking chair. She had so much darning she had to get done and it would really help if she could manage to do some tonight, but as she bent down to pick up the basket, she stifled a yawn.

Sully reached out and stroked her arm through her dress sleeve. "Why don't ya leave that be for now. It ain't gotta be done tonight."

"It will need to be done soon if you expect your daughter to own a dress that doesn't have a hole in it." Michaela laughed as she set the basket on the bed and bent over to pull her shoes off.

"Maybe it'll be good for Katie to wear a few dresses with holes in 'em. I bet she'll be more careful next time." Michaela laughed even harder as she pulled her stockings off her feet before standing up to look him in the eye.

"Look who's talking. Byron Sully, you have just as many shirts in that basket as your daughter has dresses." He joined in her laughter.

"Ok, so maybe it'll teach us both a lesson." Michaela flashed him one of her crooked smiles before retreating behind the screen to change into her nightgown. "All I'm sayin' is that tomorrow's gonna be a busy day, an' we're gonna hafta be at the train station early. Ya might want to get a good night's sleep."

Michaela stifled another yawn as she emerged from the screen. Sully was already stretched out on the bed, letting his tired body relax into the feather tick. He looked so comfortable. Perhaps he was right. Maybe the sewing could wait for another night. Worse comes to worse, she would always have Saturday.

"All right," she smiled over at him " you persuaded me." She removed the basket from her side of the bed and climbed in herself. Sully turned to his side and wrapped his arm around her.

"Seems that I've been livin' with you too long." He teased giving her a tight squeeze.

"Yes, yes it does." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips before she turned the lamp down. Snuggling down into her husband's warm embrace, Michaela Quinn drifted off to sleep.

_THanks for reading! Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sully stepped into the homestead to hear the familiar clang of iron skillets coming from the kitchen. It was early in the morning and Michaela was no doubt working to get breakfast finished before she needed to be in town.

"Good mornin' Kates." He nodded over to where the little girl was pushing a plate up onto the table that sat eye level with her. "Ya settin' the table for your ma this mornin'?"

"She asked me to."

"Well it's nice of ya to help her out." Katie blushed at her father's compliment and smiled broadly before skipping over to the stack of plates sitting on a chair. "Just be careful."

"I will." Just then, Nellie came around the corner cradling forks and napkins in her arms.

"I help too!" Nell trotted up to where Katie had just finished placing another plate on the table. "Where's it go, Ka'ie?" Katie considered her sister's question before guiding her over to where the last of the plates were stacked in the chair. Her poppy was always telling her about what an important job she had as older sister, that it was her job to teach Nell how to do things, and this was one of those things she knew how to do. She wanted to be a good big sister and to make her poppy and momma proud of her, but she also really liked it when she got tell Nell how to do things. It made her feel big. She helped Nellie lay out the objects so they could see them better. Taking a fork and wrapping it in a napkin, she handed it to Nell.

"Here you put one of each next to the plates I put out." Katie said before moving to finish her own task

As Katie walked around, placing the last of the plates on the table, Nellie struggled to set the utensil on the table that was well above her head. Katie came back around the table and watched her sister for a moment before shaking her head.

"Here your too short, let me." She took the napkin and fork out for Nellie's hand and went to set it on the table.

"Nnnooo, Ka'ie! I wanna!" Nellie cried reaching for the utensils back, but the little girls was too slow. Katie, holding her hand out of reach, placed her hand in the center of Nellie's chest as if to prevent her from coming closer.

"You can't! You're too little." Katie stated this to be a fact, and it was, but as with all little children, Nellie took great offense to her sister's words, and was determined to prove her sister wrong. It seems that not only did the little girl inherit her mother's eyes she also got her mother's stubbornness, unknowingly proving Michaela's prediction from so long ago true.

"I not wittle!"

"Katie…" Both girls stopped at the sound of their father's voice and looked toward the kitchen where they knew he was standing with their momma. "Let Nellie set the forks."

Katie's shoulders slumped just a little bit as she handed the object back to her sister. She stood back and watched as Nell stood on her tiptoes and curled her fingers around the edge of the table. She was able to pull herself off the ground just barely before she lost her grip. Furrowing her eyebrows at the disagreeable table, she tried to jump and throw the napkin up to the table only to have it bounced of the corner and hit her in the face. Nellie stomped her little foot in frustration as she balanced her hands on her little hips. The wheels in her head turning, she tried to solve the problem before her. However, it was Katie who got the idea.

"Stand still." She commanded walking around behind Nellie; she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist and picked her up so that her sister could reach the surface. Grunting as she strained to reach a little further, Nellie laid the napkin and fork next to the plate. As Katie put her sister back on the ground, Nellie turned to look at her, eyes wide and excited for what they had accomplished together. Katie simply nodded as she turned for another set. The two of them moved down the row, setting the napkins and forks out with each table setting.

In the kitchen, Michaela had just finished putting the scrambled eggs in a bowl and wiping off the stovetop.

"I was hopin' that I didn't have ta go out to the immigrant village today, but I don't think I can get out of it." Sully was telling her. "I really wanted to be with ya at the train station this morning."

"It's not that important Sully." She turned to look at him as he gave her a doubtful look. "Really, Sully. I think I would like to see him first myself. I'm not even sure I'll bring the girls along." Sully saw the genuine desire to spend the first bit of this evening alone, and he could understand. This was such a unique opportunity that had been given to not only her, but to their family. He just hoped that everything turned out the way she was hoping it would. He didn't want to see her disappointed. He smiled, trying to hide the doubts that he was feeling at the moment. This was all about her, and he didn't want to spoil it.

"I'll be home as soon as I can."

"There won't be a need to rush. We'll be fine." Michaela smiled allowing herself to feel excited for the first time today as she picked up the milk pitcher and handed it to him before taking the eggs in her own hands.

She had barely taken a step out of the kitchen when she gasped at what she saw in front of her. Katie was standing at the head of the table with her cheek pressed tightly to Nellie's back as she lifted her to the level of the table. Nellie was leaning precariously forward to put the fork and napkin in place.

"Ka…" she started to call out, but was stopped by Sully grabbing the back of her dress and pulling her back toward him. Startled by his sudden movement, she glanced over her shoulder; he just shook his head, his blue eyes dancing with amusement. Biting her tongue, Michaela turned her attention back to the children.

Initially she had been concerned about the danger of the situation. Vivid images of the girls falling and hitting their heads on the edge of the wooden chairs flashed through her mind and gave her the chills, but Sully had called her attention away from those thoughts. Michaela could see the pleasure he was getting from watching this little scenario, and when she turned her attention back to the situation she was able to watch the girls through his eyes. She could appreciate the ingenuity the girls possessed in solving their problem as well as the ability for them to work together to accomplish their task.

Having set Nellie back on the floor both girls stopped when they saw that their parents were watching them. Uncertain of whether they were in trouble or not they both froze.

"Thank you for setting the table, ladies." Michaela forced a smiled stepping into the room and setting the bowl on the table. She didn't want to be one of those mothers who was constantly reprimand her children; she didn't want to always be up tight like what she remembered from her childhood, but that was proving easier said than done. Fortunately, for her, Sully was a good teacher. Michaela scooped Nellie up and put her in her high chair before taking her own seat. Sully in turn pulled the chair out for Katie and let her climb onto the booster seat that he had made her before he sat. "Katie would you like to say the blessing?" Michaela asked taking Nellie's hand in hers and placing her hand in Sully's palm giving it a quick squeeze.

"Thank you for this food and thank you for Momma and Poppy and Nellie, Matthew, Brian, Colleen, Andrew, Aunt Rebecca and Grandma. Amen… Oo! And Grandpa." Katie looked up proudly to meet the smiling faces around her. Before letting Michaela's hand go, Sully brought it to his lips and placed a quick kiss to her knuckles. Katie's eyes shot across the table to where Nellie was sitting. The girls laughed.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Michaela found herself standing on the train platform. The last train of the evening was due to arrive any moment now, and her father was scheduled to be on it. Grasping the white envelope tighter in her hand, she subconsciously thumbed the edge of the paper that had caused her to rethink everything she knew to be true. It had all started almost six months ago.

Michaela had received a quick telegram from her mother stating that her father was alive and that all would be explained in a letter that should arrive shortly. She could remember that night clearly. She was sitting at the kitchen table mindlessly reading the words on the page over and over trying to make sense of what was going on. How could this be? How could someone be considered dead one day and alive the next? Sully sat down next to her with a cup of tea. He had been really concerned about her that afternoon, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to fix this for her.

"Ya wanna go out there?" He asked nodding to the telegram she was holding. Michaela slowly shook her head.

"I don't think I can right now, not with everything that's going on here in town."

"We can deal with that. Me and the girls a be fine an' I bet Dr. Bernard'll come in from Denver." She looked up at her husband and considered what he was offering her. This was what she wanted to do beyond anything else and he knew it. That's why he had suggested it, but for some reason it just didn't feel right. She simply didn't feel comfortable going so far away from her family.

"No, it'll be fine. I'll wait on her letter. She said it would explain everything." It did.

When Michaela got her mother's letter, she was unsure of whether to read it or not. She had picked it up several times that day only to examine the fine writing that scrolled her name across the outside and place the envelope back into her pocket. It wasn't until that night, when she was tucked away in the safe haven of their bedroom that she finally opened the letter. In it, her mother had enclosed everything that she knew.

Apparently, when her father had his stroke nearly 8 years ago, he had slipped into a coma. Michaela could remember those first few days that her father had been so ill. She had spent several hours by her father's bedside before her mother demanded that she go home and rest. Michaela had always been ashamed to say that she didn't put up much of an argument. She was exhausted and the thought of her bed was very appealing. It was during this time that her father had passed. For years, Michaela had secretly carried the thought that if she hadn't left that night her father wouldn't have had to died alone in a cold hospital room. After all, Joseph Quinn deserved so much more than that. He was a caring husband, loving father and wonderful grandfather, and he should have been surrounded by loved ones when he passed. There was no reason for him to be alone. It was Joseph's brother, Teddy, that had taken care of the funeral arrangements and neither Elizabeth nor her girls had to worry about anything, but they also hadn't gotten the chance to see their father for the last time.

According to Elizabeth, the physician that was treating Dr. Quinn had come to the understanding that it was highly unlikely that he would ever wake up. Joseph would spend the rest of his days needing round the clock care. Teddy, taking his brother's family into consideration, had decided that it would be much easier to cope with Joseph's death as opposed to watching him wither away in a hospital bed for years to come. He had his brother sent to a top of the line long-term care facility in New York State, and handled the faux funeral plans in Boston. However, eight years later, Joseph Quinn woke up, and Teddy had to explain his actions.

Elizabeth had written that Michaela was one of the first people he had asked for. It almost made Michaela sick to think that she hadn't been there when he had asked for her. Again, she felt as if she had let him down. Her mother, however, tried to reassure her by telling her that it was such a long journey to get Joseph back to where he had been that making a trip to Colorado Springs gave him something to work toward. It was this simple desire, to see his Mike that gave Joseph the determination to get through the rehabilitation process.

Michaela sighed, trying to choke back the myriad of emotions that had encompassed her the past few months. She could see the train come into view and her stomach did a flip. Pressing a hand to her chest, she willed her heart to quite beating so quickly and struggled to take a few deep breaths. This was it. This was the moment that she had dreamt about for eight years. She was about to have the opportunity to see her father again.

As the train pulled to a stop, Michaela scanned the train with her eyes, quietly searching for the familiar figures that she expected to emerge from a car at any moment. There seemed to be far more passengers on this day that what there normally was, and it seemed to be all she could do not to push her way through the crowd. Suddenly, a familiar frame emerged from the back car and Michaela slowly gravitated toward the figure almost certain that it was him. She felt like she was holding her breath, a tightness in her chest began to take hold of her as she slowly got closer to the figure willing him to turn toward her to show his face. When he finally did turn around, Michaela was greeted with the familiar features of her father's face for the first the first time in almost a decade, and as quickly as it had begun that tightness faded to the back of her mind. The comforting face with all its lines and wrinkles stretched in to a bright smile that was frame by that familiar well-groomed moustache and beard. His eye twinkled in the sunshine, and he watched her approach him.

Michaela threw her arms around his neck, willing the tears not to flow in such a public place as she felt his arms in circle her waist.

"Mike! My Mike!" He whispered into her hair.

"I can't believe it. You're here. You're really here." Michaela pulled back and cupped the familiar face in her hands. "You don't look like you've changed at all."

"I can't say as I can say the same thing about you." He whispered. "You look as though you've grown up, Mike." He held her out at arm's length so he could get a better look at her. He took everything in, from her shining face and free flowing hair to the plain calico dress she wore. She was so different from the confined girl he had left so long ago.

"But Father, I was grown before you left. Not that much should have changed."

"More has changed than what you'd let yourself believe." He smiled at her as he pulled her back into his embrace. Michaela was content to tuck her head against her father's throat, much like Nellie had done with her the night before, and to feel his soft whiskers scratch her cheek.

"Where is Mother?" Michaela finally thought to ask.

"Maureen was feeling poorly. She felt that it was important for her to make sure everything was alright with her."

"I'm surprised that she let you come alone." Michaela teased him. She felt that they were quickly falling back into the relationship that they had always had. The free, witty remarks seemed to come naturally with him, and although she had worried that everything would be different, that thought was banished from her. She had forgotten what it was like to be someone's little girl.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me in Boston, but your mother almost did. It took me quite a bit of persuading to get her to consent to this trip. She's making an art of hovering."

"She has every right to." For once, Michaela had to defend her mother. She understood exactly what it felt like to have your husband back after such a long time, especially after believing he was be dead. Joseph merely nodded. He had gotten the impression that the relationship between Michaela and Elizabeth had seemed to be much stronger than what it was. This was a blessing in his eyes, for only he, being caught between the two, had understood the pain both women felt when they were in constant conflict with one another. "I suppose we should send her a telegram and let her know you made it safely."

Leading her father into the telegraph office, she leaned on the counter and gazed over the edge.

"Horace?" Horace sat strait up from underneath the table, banging his head on the underside. "Oh, are you alright?"

"Yea, I think I am. Dr. Mike what can I do for you today?"

"Horace, I would like you to meet my father, Dr. Joseph Quinn. Father this is Horace Bing." Horace stuck out his hand, which was graciously accepted by the strange man on the other side of the counter.

"It's nice to meet ya."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Horace we need to send a telegram to Mother letting her know that the train made it on time. Would you do that for me?"

"I'll get right on that right now."

"Thank you."

"It's was nice meeting you Mr. Bing." Joseph smiled as Horace nodded toward them both.

"Matthew promised that he would stop by today and put your bags into the wagon. I thought we could take a walk back to the clinic."

"I'm just along for the ride, my dear. Lead the way." Joseph formally held out his arm and Michaela, laughing took it.

The two Dr. Quinns strolled down the center of town heading toward Michaela's clinic. Along the way, she pointed out specific places and people that she thought would interest him. Joseph listened contently taking it all in. There wasn't much to the small town. Important businesses were scattered along the main road. Joseph could pick out the most important places by the amount of people standing on the boardwalk and horses hitched to posts out front. The streets were dusty almost suffocating when a wagon passed and the air was filled with strange sounds such as the neighing or horses, thumping of wagons being loaded with crates, and the banging of metal on metal coming from the forge. The musty smell of wood mixed with manure from the street and was quite an odd combination. However, with all of this going on around them Michaela seemed to be immune to the distractions. Joseph took the moment to take in his surroundings and muse over how different this small town was from Boston. He could only imagine the amount of courage it took for an upper class female doctor to pack everything she owned into a trunk and move it to such a foreign land. He vocalized this observation.

Michaela listened to what he said, and although he could imagine what it had been like she was hit by the sad realization that he would never be able to truly understand what had went on. No one could. The fear that she had went hand in hand with the determination she had to accomplish the goal she had set for herself, but the struggle in finally obtaining her own practice could never be described in a way that would ever do it justice. No, to fully understand what went on, one simply had to be there, to experience it firsthand. Even her children had only seen what she had wanted to show them. And although Sully had walked more of it with her than anyone else, he too understood that the journey had been hers alone.

"I'm afraid to say that Colorado Springs has changed drastically since I first came here." Joseph looked at her with raise eyebrows. "She's gotten so much bigger. Once the train came everything seemed to take off." She smiled.

"It's a beautiful little town, Mike."

"I wish Mother had been as easy to convince of that as you were! The first time she came to visit, she was stunned. I believe it was the first time I have ever seen her speechless." Joseph laughed aloud at the thought of his wife speechless. Oh how he wished he had been there with Elizabeth when she had arrived in town! He could only imagine what she had thought of the rustic environment in which her daughter had chosen to live, and yet somehow Elizabeth had come to accept Michaela's decisions. This idea made him not only proud of his daughter, but his wife also.

"I can imagine she was rather..." he paused for a moment in order to find the proper word, "bewildered." He choked out realizing that this was probably quite the understatement. Michaela laughed.

"And I don't believe that fact that the only patients I had at the time were Mr. Grissom's pig and Emily Handover's cow helped the matter any."

"But apparently everyone seemed to warm up to you."

"Yes, they did, although I can't say as that it was easy."

"Do you remember what I always use to tell you? The most important things in life…"

"… are the things that we must work for the most." She completed his sentence and lifted her eyes to the sky. "Oh, I haven't thought about that in years." She squeezed his arm. "Thank you for reminding me of it."

They continued down the way, stopping and talking to people every once in a while. Michaela would introduce her father, rather proudly if it must be said, and in turn explain who was standing before them. Joseph was beginning to understand just how small Colorado Springs was, Michaela seemed to know almost everyone, and everyone knew her. Suddenly, Michaela stopped them as they met two interesting people walking toward them. Once was a tall red headed woman so seemed to be around ten years older than Michaela and the other was a blind man-wearing parishioner's clothing.

"Father, I'd like you to meet Dorothy Jennings and Reverend Timothy Johnson. Dorothy, Reverend this is my father." The woman's eyes lit up into a kind smile.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Quinn." Dorothy accepted the gentleman's hand. "I must say we have hear many good things about you."

"Half of which is over exaggerated, I'm sure." Joseph laughed, his smiled catching to everyone standing in the small circle.

"Father, Dorothy is the editor of the Gazette."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Well it's not much. Nothing like what you could read in Boston, I'm afraid, but I do my best. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind doing an interview while you're here in town."

"I would be honored." Joseph nodded briefly before turning his attention to the Reverend. He reached out and gently placed a hand on Reverend Johnson's arm. "Reverend Johnson, it is a pleasure to meet you, also."

"Likewise. I must tell what an invaluable asset your daughter is to our town." Although it was a compliment that was quite true Michaela blushed blood red. Dorothy laughed at her friend's reaction and laid a hand on Michaela's shoulder.

"Well we were heading back to the general store. I hope to see you around Dr. Quinn." After the group exchanged pleasantries each went their own way.

"Dorothy was maid of honor at my wedding." Michaela was filling in, "and of course the Reverend married Sully and I as well as christened the girls."

"Has he always been blind?"

"That's only occurred within the past three years or so. I did everything I could, but it simply wasn't enough." Michaela sighed, letting her disappointment show. Joseph reached over and squeezed his daughter's hand, almost as if to say that there would always be someone that she couldn't save. She could never work to reverse God's plan, only to compliment it.

Walking up to a two-story structure, Michaela stopped in the middle of the street. She stood gazing at the building. Joseph curiously followed her stare and felt his heart swell with delight at what he saw. Hanging from the balcony was a large green sign. It was a beautiful symbol of acceptance to the proud father. Watching how her father smiled uninhibited at her clinic Michaela felt that familiar peace that all children had when they pleased their parents was over her.

"It was a birthday present from the town." She lead him up to the door and fumbled with the key. "So I must confess that everyone wanted to come with me to the train station this morning, but I was being extraordinarily selfish and wanted you all to myself for a bit." She looked up to smile at him as she pushed open the door.

Joseph stepped into the room. He was speechless. The small little room was outfitted to be a clean and organized clinic. A wooden exam table sat in the middle of the room draped with a crisp, white sheet. On the wall hung with a series of shelves that was lined with bottles of medicine, organized according to what they were and what they were used to treat. A chest of drawers sat along the back wall next to a washbasin. In it, Joseph knew he would find a myriad of instruments and stores of bandages. On the outside corner of the room sat Michaela's desk and book. It was the perfect little clinic for a small western town. Joseph couldn't tell what he was more proud of, the fact that he was standing in his daughter's clinic, or the fact that she had created this world for herself.

Michaela, who had been watching the older man intently, wasn't quite sure what to make of his expression. Of course, this was nothing like the practice they had shared in Boston, it was lacking in more ways than one. It was dusty although she did her best to keep it clean. It was devoid of the latest technology, even though she kept up on the latest techniques, and of course, there wasn't a lot of room, but it was hers.

"I know it's not much…"

"It's perfect Mike." He turned to face her the first time and nodded his admission. "It's perfect." Michaela let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She could feel her cheeks aching from where she was grinning so much. She had to admit that there were times in the past eight years that she wondered what her father would make of this place. Would he be proud, or would he only see the downfalls of trying to practice all the way out here.

"The building was originally a boarding house run by Charlotte Cooper, one of the only people who dared befriend me when I first got here. After she died, the boarding house was closed and her children came to live with me. It wasn't until much later that I was able to buy the building for my clinic." It was then that Michaela realized that she had no idea how much her father knew about her life. She had guessed that her mother had told him the basic details: that she had been living in Colorado, she was married and a mother, but beyond that Michaela wasn't so sure. "Did Mother tell you about the children?"

Joseph, who was running his hand along the smooth finish of the window sill, looked up at her. "She told me that you took in three children not long after moving here, you raised them as your own, and that you have your own children with your husband, um Mr. Sully." Michaela nodded.

"My oldest children have already grown up. You'll get the opportunity to meet Matthew, he's a lawyer here in town, but the youngest two are back east. Colleen married Andrew Cook…"

"Little Andrew Cook?" Joseph looked surprised at hearing a name he recognized. Michaela merely nodded.

"It's a small world."

"I should say so."

"She is attending medical school in Philadelphia." Joseph examined his daughters face, and saw that she was privy to the same type of pride in her daughter that he had in her. There was nothing like seeing your children go out into the world and take the tools that you gave them along the way to succeed. "And Brian is attending college in St. Louis. He's studying journalism."

"You must be very proud of them."

"I am, especially of Brian. He was so young when his mother died, barely seven. Matthew and Colleen really just needed someone to stand behind them, to back them up in what they chose to do, but Brian still needed a mother."

Mother, for the first time Joseph saw his daughter as a mother. She wasn't the same woman that he had left eight years ago. Yes, that woman was strong and determined, but she held responsibility only for herself and her patients. However, the beautiful poised woman before him had made much more of her life. She had taken the same skills that he and Elizabeth had instilled in her and passed it on.

"And I'm sure he was very lucky to have found you." Michaela blushed and attempted to change the subject.

"Let me show you the rest of the clinic."

Taking her father upstairs, Michaela realizes just how much there was to tell him. The recovery rooms stretched out before her like a lifetime of memories. Each little object reminding her of a story that needed to be told. The oil lamp that sat in the corner of one room, the quilt that laid across the foot of a bed, the empty chair sitting empty along the wall- they were all inanimate objects that seemed to hold within them the breath of life. Michaela wanted to take him into each room and tell him these stories. She wanted to tell him about the first little room on the left, the room where Charlotte Cooper had died and where Michaela, herself, was brought after succumbing to Influenza. The next room was the room where she had first lived when this was a boarding house, and later became the room where she treated Loren after his hernia operation and the room in which little Anthony had frequented so often. The little quilt, gently folded and lain on the chest at the foot of the bed was last used to cover Marjorie before she passed. To this day, Michaela refused to move it. Then there was the room where they had brought Colleen when she was so ill with pneumonia. Michaela could remember the hours she spent sitting in that empty chair watching her daughter struggle to breath as her temperature grew higher; she had also treated Cloud Dancing in here as well as Emma. Fortunately, all of those cases had turned out for the better. Each of these rooms held a special meaning for her; however, it was the last room, the room with the large French doors opening to the balcony that held the most powerful emotions for her. This was where Matthew had lost Ingrid, where he lay in bed with her as she took her last breath and whispered his vows to her. Michaela could recall sitting on the bench in the hallway and weeping as she listened to his cries of sorrow when he held her lifeless body in his arms for the last time. If she closed her eyes, she could remember what it looked like when Brian had laid in a coma on that very bed, and the feeling of being so terrified at the thought of losing her son. The hopelessness of the situation was still so very real that it her breath still caught in her throat every time she thought about it. The grief was astounding, but it did not stand alone. There was joy also. This was where Sully had stayed with her all night when she labored so long with Nellie. He had poured cold water from that very pitcher and washed her neck and shoulders, attempting to provide her with any comfort he could think of. When the space had become too stuffy he had propped those French doors open to allow the cool autumn air to float around them. It was on that bed that she brought her youngest daughter into the world and had cradled the precious, dark head to her chest for the first time, and when she woke later that evening she had found both father and daughter sound asleep in that rocking chair pulled close to her bedside.

All these thoughts went through Michaela's head as she showed her father around, but each time she turned to tell him these things she stopped. She could see the love and pride that was evident in his eyes as he looked around at the empty beds, sterile white sheets, and still rocking chairs, but that was all they were to him- empty rooms. Whereas for Michaela, the rooms were filled with the people she had known and events that had changed her life, to Joseph, they were merely recovery rooms. Michaela didn't know how to show him any differently. She was beginning to come to the understanding that there was a wide gulf between her and her father, a gulf filled with time, and she wasn't sure how to build him a bridge.

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Making their way downstairs, Michaela became aware that there was a knocking at the door. Leading the way, she turned back to look at her father. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

She smiled as she saw her father reach into his pocket and remove his pocket watch from the little pocket on his vest. It was such a familiar action that she had seen him do many times when she was a girl and now to see the action repeated gave her a sense of security. It reminded her of a very vivid memory she had of when she was probably six years old. She had been out with her father as he did his rounds through the hospital and then they were going to the art museum to see a new exhibit that had just gone up. They were standing next to a patient bed, and Michaela was patiently watching her father comfort an ailing woman. She loved the ease with which the strange lady related to her father, and the look of hope that somehow he had managed to put in her eyes. Quietly, Michaela reached out and fiddled with the edge of his trousers trying not to grow restless although her feet were beginning to ache. Almost subconsciously, he reached down and patted her back tucking her close to the side of his leg.

"My little Mike here is going to be a doctor one day." He was telling the patient. Michaela looked up to meet the joyous look that was in his eyes and smiled broadly. She nodded to him and snaked an arm around his leg. Yes, she did want to be a doctor. She wanted to have people look at her the way this lady was looking at her father, and in return she wanted to be able to comfort them with that same soothing tone that she had heard so many times from the man standing next to her. As she was gazing up at him, (she couldn't have been much taller than his knee at the time) he pulled out his pocket watched and gazed at the facing. "I believe that Mike and I have an appointment to catch. I'll be in to check on you Monday, Mrs. Trundle." Michaela and her father left the room hand in hand.

"It's nearly four." He replied slipping the watch back into his pocket.

"That might be the girls."

As the two of them walked into the exam room, Michaela hastened for the door.

"Matthew…" She opened the door just a little further to let her older son step into the room. His strong, sturdy figure slid gracefully into the room. He looked much different from the young man that she had taken in so long ago. For one he was much older now, and his blonde hair had darkened significantly, although it did retain its original blonde tint. His face was tanned from being in the sun so much and small wrinkles were beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes. Of course, he was not an old man by any account, but the years of hardship and pain had taken their toll on the young man and were very evident in the etchings of his face.

"I just wanted ta let you know that I got the bags in the wagon for you." He nodded his head out the door as he talked, allowing some of the blonde strands to fall in his face.

"Thank you, Matthew. Oh, there is someone I'd like you to meet. Matthew, this is my father Dr. Joseph Quinn, father, this is my oldest son Matthew." Matthew smiled at the way Dr. Mike's face lit up when she made the introduction. He had known for a very long time how very special her father had been to her. Now, to watch her with him, Matthew could identify the same excitement in her eyes that he had seen many a times in Katie's when he took her out for the evening.

"It is certainly nice to meet you." Joseph offered his hand to the young man. It was a concept that he was struggling with, Michaela as a mother. It was one of those things that he knew, but it was hard to comprehend. However, standing before him was proof that this part of her life was not only real, but also a major part of it. This was a member of her family and as a result a member of his family as well. It was a strange thought to know that there was a large part of your family that you had never met. Matthew reached out and accepted Joseph's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. I can't tell you how much we got to hear about you growin' up." Joseph's eyes immediately floated to Michaela, slightly taken back. Of course, she had spoken of him. Why wouldn't she have? He had taught her many lessons, imparted many stories, and started many traditions that she carried into her own family. Long after Joseph was "dead" his memory lived on in her, and she passed a little part of him on to each of her children. Joseph merely nodded as he met Matthew's friendly gaze.

Michaela chose the moment to step over and put her hand on the young man's shoulder. "Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Uh, I would like to, Dr. Mike, but I promised Christine that I would help her with the boys tonight." Christine Harbinger was a young lady who had come to town about four months ago. Her father had taken ill on the train and by the time Michaela had gotten to him, he was already too far gone. He left Christine stranded in Colorado Springs with her two younger brothers. Things had gone as smoothly as Michaela and her family could make it for them. For a brief time the family had lived in the clinic until Christine found employment as a maid at the Chateau. Matthew had also helped her as much as he could, footing the legal work and trying to handle most of the finances. In the process, a short courtship had sprung up. However, Michaela could see in Matthew's eyes that this could never be compared to the relationship that he and Ingrid had shared. She was beginning to understand that his and Ingrid's relationship was one only to be found once in a lifetime, and knowing this Michaela knew that it was very unlikely that her son would ever marry. Matthew shifted his attention to Joseph, "But I'd really like to find time to talk to ya before ya leave town."

"Most certainly." Matthew nodded to the older man before turning back to his mother.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." He said simply before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright." Michaela walked Matthew to the door, but didn't have a chance to shut it before Grace came sauntering up, pie in hand. Behind her meandered three little girls, arm in arm.

"Well Dr. Mike, fancy seeing you here." Grace teased, smiling to her friend.

"Grace how was your day to day?"

"Can't say as I can complain. Folks been eatin' up my meatloaf."

Michaela laughed and turned toward Joseph. "Grace is meatloaf is remarkable, only to be out done by her fried chicken." She smiled before reaching her arm out, a signal for him to come forward. As he stepped toward her Michaela turned back to Grace. "Grace I'd like you to meet my father. Father, this is Grace. Grace owns the café in town, and…" Michaela added accepting the pie that was in her friend's hands "bakes a cherry pie that puts me to shame." The three adults laughed together.

"It's nice to meet you Grace." Joseph smiled, wondering how he was going to remember all of these names. He was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed. He hadn't realized how much could happen in eight years, and even now, he felt as if he hadn't even scratched the surface.

"Oh, same…" Grace was cut off by a breeze of girls running around her skirts and through the door; she reached out and grabbed one of them holding the exhausted girl still for just a moment. "This is my little one, Annabelle." She tightened her hold on the huffing little girl. Annabelle was slender and tall for her age. Everyone seemed to think that she had her mother's graceful hands, "she'll make a wonderful cook one of these days," they said, and her father's laughter. She was wearing a plain brown gingham dress and her rich dark hair was pulled back into a tight braid. She smiled up at Dr. Mike and the strange man showing of her beautiful set of pearly white teeth.

As they stood there, Nell walked up beside Annabelle and looked up at her mother and man standing next to her.

"And this is Nell." Michaela interjected holding out her hand, which Nell instinctively walked toward and clasped. "Annabelle is actually only a few months older the Nell. They've truly been inseparable since they were old enough to crawl." On this note, Annabelle's gaze went to her little friends, in an attempt to gain her attention, but it was no use. Nellie's eyes were strictly focused on the strange man standing so tall next to her mother as she peered at him from around Michaela's legs. Suddenly Katie came up on the other side.

"We brought a pie for supper, Momma!" She exclaimed.

"I can see that. I don't suppose you had anything to do with that, did you?" Katie just lowered her eyes to a sheepish look, but couldn't keep a smile from tugging at the sides of her mouth.

Grace was the one that interjected. "I just thought that you'd wouldn't be wantin' to make one for supper is all." She said, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Well thank you very much." Michaela smiled back at her friend.

"It's not a problem at all, but speakin' of supper. I best be gettin' home so I have time to get something goin' myself. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Quinn. Maybe we'll meet again soon."

"I'd like that." Joseph nodded, watching as the woman and her daughter walked out of the clinic, shutting the door firmly behind her. In the mean time, Michaela had turned to set the pie on her desk.

"Father, I would like you to meet two very special people. This is Katie." The blonde little girl hadn't even noticed that there was someone else in the room, much less someone she didn't recognize. She twirled to face him and looked up with her bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, unhindered by shyness at all. In fact, it was so abrupt that Joseph had to laugh. However, Katie didn't find this amusing at all. She just stood there, with her head cocked to one side, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well…" Joseph thought of the proper way to go about addressing this situation. Having bent down to Katie's level, he glanced up at Mike who just stood smiling. "I'm your Grandpa." In an instant, the little girl's eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Momma told us you were coming for a visit!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. That was when Joseph Quinn felt in love with his granddaughter. She was so free spirited

and loving in her expressions. In an instant, she had accepted him as a member of her family and loved him completely in the way that only a child could love, no questions asked. She was so much like his Mike in this matter.

"I must say that I was very excited to meet you."

"Oh, and we were lookin' forward to meeting you too, 'specially Momma!" She smiled brightly and glanced over her shoulder to where her mother was standing with Nell on her hip. Michaela reached out and ran her fingers through Katie's hair before noticing something was missing.

"Where's your hair ribbon?"

"I took it off. It was scratchy." She shook her head lightly as if to prove how her hair moved unrestrained.

"Well, go get it so we can go home." Katie nodded as she turned and trotted off to one of the rooms that adjoined the exam room. In her absence, Joseph stepped closer to Mike and Nell.

"And who, may I ask is this?" He reached his finger out and traced a small line on the littlest girl's jaw. She shied away from his touch.

"This is Nellie." Michaela said softly looking at the little girl who's head rested on her shoulder. She was looking up at Joseph through her eyelashes. "Nellie," Michaela said gently commanding the little girl's attention. "This is my daddy, just like you have a daddy." The little girl looked at her mother, letting the words sink in before she turned her mismatched eyes to the strange man. She looked him up and down, almost as if summing him up. Joseph, watching how the little girl seemed to be processing this information, took the opportunity to move a little closer.

"You know. I remember when your mother was about your age, and if you're anything like she was…" Not saying anything more, he took his index finger and tickled the back of her leg, right behind her knee. Instinctively, Nell jerked her knee up laughing as she tightened her hold around her mother's neck. Michaela too, laughed and her little girl's giggle. After Joseph had pulled his arm back, Nellie just watched him with a sly smile on her face. As far as she was concerned, she liked this man.

"We're still a little wary of strangers." Michaela explained, but Joseph barely registered her words. His eyes were glued to the fair little face that was again tucked under her mother's chin. It was clear that the child adored her mother, and he couldn't blame her. Michaela was a very special person. She had always been so comforting and soothing with her patients, that was one of the traits that made her so talented at what she did, but it never occurred him that that was translate so well to motherhood. Motherhood, he was just beginning to wrap his mind around the true meaning of the word and how it related to his daughter. He felt a slight twinge of pain that he had never been there, never gotten the chance to hold his granddaughters when they were newborn, or gotten to read to them at night, but it was different now. He was here and things were going to change. Smiling at the little girl, he made a promise to himself that by the time he left Nell would not consider him to be a stranger.

"Found it Momma!" Katie exclaimed coming into the room waving the blue ribbon in front of her face. "Can we go home now?"

Home, Michaela was certainly ready for home. It had been a long day and she was exhausted from all of the excitement. Taking a good look at her father, she could tell that he was just as well. "I don't see why not."

* * *

"An' then I told Keith that he wasn't s'pose to hit the kitty with the stick, but he just wasn't going to listen to me. Which was fine because I know that if you hurt animals they defend themselves…" Katie stopped for just a moment to catch her breath. She was standing behind the buckboard in the wagon with her hand resting on Michaela's shoulder for balance, although she was speaking to both her mother and her grandpa.

Joseph was turned as far as he could in order to watch the little girl tell her stories. She was so animated with her gestures that watching her talk was almost as fun as hearing what she had to say. "How do you know that?" He asked her.

"Poppy told me."

"And what happened to Keith?" Michaela asked over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on the ground ahead of them. Katie let out a giggle and her mother immediately knew that this had not ended well.

"The cat jumped up and flew at him! It landing on his head and scratched him before it ran away. You should have heard it hiss Momma. It was a really mad kitty."

"I'm sure she was. Is Keith ok? It's not very polite to laugh when someone gets hurt."

"Oh he wasn't hurt that bad. Besides," she laughed, "it was really funny, Keith had it coming to him." Michaela merely rolled her eyes. She had no doubt that the little boy had gotten his dues, but she had hoped that Katie might be a little more sensitive when others were hurt. Katie, however didn't even flinch, but moved slowly into another conversation, this time squatting down to where Nell was stretched out on her stomach in the back of the wagon. "Whatcha doin' Nell?" Nell looked up her sister from her position and smiled. Reaching out a little finger, she tapped Katie on the nose before tackling her full on, knocking Katie to the floor and giggling as she did so. Katie too, giggled as she rolled over pulling Nellie with her.

As the girls were wrestling in the back, filling the air with giggle and squeals of happiness, Michaela looked over at her father. He looked tired. "Katie will wear you out if you're not careful." Joseph merely shook his head.

"She's adorable, Mike." He stated, watching how she beamed with pride for her little daughter.

"Well, she certainly can talk. It seems she started talking when she was about a year old and hasn't stopped since! Sully says she gets that from me."

Sully. Joseph once again took in the name and rolled it over his mind. Ever since he was first told of Michaela's new life and her family he had striven to get to her. To see for himself the life that she had created. However, as he allowed himself the day dreams of what he was going to find, he couldn't seem to include anyone else into those dreams except Michaela herself. Of course, he had known she had children, but he could never visualize the children, just as he could never imagine her as a mother. The same thing went for her husband.

For as long as he had known his Michaela, she was an intensely driven individual. Her ambition was remarkable and she let nothing step in her way of achieving her dreams. Her practice and her patients were her life. He found it difficult to imagine her focused on anything else. He knew what men were like, especially those seeking a wife. They were looking for someone to take care of the household and raise the children, demanding that these things, as well as himself, were the most important in a woman's life. He knew that that was how most men in Boston were and couldn't help but assume that that was how men were out here as well. True, there was a small part of him that knew that whomever Michaela had chosen would be different; he would have to accept her for who she was. However, he was also aware of how tempting it would be to want someone to share your life with out here, where you didn't know anyone.

He had known that Michaela had feared that she would spend the rest of her life alone. When she accepted David's proposal for marriage, Joseph could now say that he was less than pleased. Of course, David Lewis had loved his daughter, and Michaela had loved him, but Joseph understood that David could offer her little when it came to Michaela growing her practice. He knew that David would have helped her to the best of his ability, and he also knew that the young man was extremely protective over his daughter, but Joseph saw that she could be so much more standing on her own two feet. This knowledge did him little good, though, for he was never able to look his daughter in the eye and give her anything less than what she was asking for.

Michaela slowed the wagon as they rounded the curve and made it to a clearing in the trees. Coming closer and closer the beautiful homestead stood gracefully against her surroundings of mountains and trees. From this distance the little plot of land with it's tree orchard and garden did seem like a little slice of paradise. The cool wintry air was beginning to blow around them and great fluffy white clouds seemed to fill the blue of the large sky. The wind whistled through the trees blowing leaves off in a direction far away from here. The giggles from the back of the wagon seemed to fade into the distance and dance through the mountains. This was a type of serenity that would never be found in Boston. Michaela knew that she was fortunate to have little moments like this when scattered throughout her day. She often times tried to save the memories and tuck them away into her heart knowing that times will soon change as the girls got older. Michaela glanced over at her father, wondering if he was struck by the serenity by the scene was much as she was. She couldn't pick a more perfect way to introduce her father to her home.

Pulling up to the front of the house, Michaela paused for a moment. She couldn't see Joseph's face, but desperately wished she could. He was staring off, gazing at the tall structure. She could distinctly remember her mother and sister's reaction to the homestead when she first brought them to the house and something in her was afraid of seeing that same look in his eyes, but when he turned toward her, she saw nothing of the sort.

"What a beautiful home. Where did you ever find something like that out here?"

Michaela smiled, proud as to the answer. "Sully built it when he and I were engaged." Looking back at the house, Joseph felt a little something strange. He couldn't quite place the emotion, but it was something he was unused to. He didn't have much time to react though because Katie had already jumped out over the side of the wagon. She turned back up to her grandpa with her arms stretched out.

"Come with us, Grandpa. I'll show you our house!" She exclaimed joyously. Joseph slowly climbed down from the wagon.

"You show Grandpa around and I'll put up the horses, ok Katie?" Michaela called over to her little girl and, after receiving a nod, she glanced back to her father. "Don't let her wear you out."

"I'm not as old as you make me out to be Mike." He winked at her, eyes dancing. Stepping over to where Nellie was standing at the edge of the wagon her looked her timidly in the eye as he held his arms out to her. "Would you like to come with us?"

Nellie considered the proposition for a moment glancing back and forth between this man and her mother. She remembered how he had tickled her and made her laugh when they were back at her mommy's clinic. Mommy had laughed too, so she guessed he was a nice man. She reached her arms out to him and let him pull her into his arms and carry her inside.

Michaela was working on supper when Joseph finally emerged from upstairs. She poked her head around the corner from where she was standing at the stove and watched him descend the stairs.

"My, you three seemed to hit it off."

"They're precious girls, Mike. You should be proud. They're so smart and I have to say that Katie is a spitfire." He chuckled, taking a set at the kitchen table. "She reminds me of you." Michaela rolled her eyes as she moved from the stove to the counter where she was chopping vegetables.

"You sound like Sully." Again, Joseph's brow furrowed, that unnamed emotion creeping back toward him. He forced it down as he strove to encourage Michaela in the life that she had chosen.

"Speaking of Mr. Sully, when will I get the opportunity to meet him?"

"Sully had to go out to the immigrant camp this evening. That was why he wasn't able to be at the train station, but he should be home any minute now."

"What is he doing out that the immigrant camp?" Joseph was truly interested. He knew very little of what his son in law (for some reason that title made him recoil) did for a living. Michaela turned with a handful of veggies and dumped them into a pot on the stove.

"Sully is Commissioner of Colorado Springs. He's been working with the different groups around town and I believe that there are some difficulties out around the encampment. He's been struggling with the mining company. They don't seem to want to follow regulations, and they making things rather difficult on him."

"Do a lot of the immigrants work in the mines?" Michaela merely nodded.

"But that doesn't matter much right now. Tell me about Boston. Is Mother doing alright?"

"She is. She was very disappointed that she wasn't able to make the trip with me. She was so looking forward to seeing the girls. Now I understand why." Joseph smiled broadly as Nell toddled into the room, pulling a handkerchief doll behind her. She had her little thumb stuck firmly into her mouth with her index finger hooked up over her nose.

"Oh my. Someone didn't get their nap out this evening." Michaela stated, watching as the little girl came closer, shaking her head. When she was within arm's reach, Michaela picked her up and tucked her into her hip. "Are you going to hang on just a little longer? Dinner's almost ready."

"I try." She pulled her thumb out of her mouth only to replace it with her doll.

"Good girl." Michaela cooed over her before turning her attention back to Joseph who was sitting and watching the little interaction of mother and daughter. "How is Rebecca?"

"She's doing well. I believe she went to spend the holiday season with Maryann and her children."

"Oh, that will be wonderful."

Just then, Michaela heard the front door open and shut, and about the same time heard the rush of skirts breeze by. She had to smile, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Poppy!" Katie exclaimed running into Sully's arms. Sully stooped to catch her and swung her in one smooth motion through the air sending laughter emanating from the front door.

"Good evening my Kates. How was your day today?"

"It was fun. Oh, I have to tell you what happened to Keith!" She laughed and just by her tone, he knew that it was going to be a long story.

"Dinner almost ready?"He paused long enough for her to nod. "Well, how 'bout ya go wash up an' ya tell me 'bout it after dinner."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't ya forget now." He lightly pinched her cheek, making her smile, before he sat her back down on the ground.

Joseph hadn't heard the exchange between father and daughter in the hallway. He and Michaela were still in rather deep conversation over Rebecca's plans for the winter and Maureen's health, but Michaela was well aware that was going out outside of the kitchen. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves that were fluttering about again. It seemed that she had been waiting for this moment all day long. She had wanted Joseph to meet Sully from the very beginning, and unlike with the other things this morning that she had worried about she knew that the two men would get along famously.

Stepping around the corner of the kitchen, Sully wasn't entirely sure of what he was walking into. He had been a little wary of the situation from the very beginning. True, a lot of that had to do with his personality and the desire to stop and examine a situation before jumping in with both feet like Michaela did. He knew that eight years translated into a lot of time when there has been no communication between two people. A lot of relationships no matter how close in the beginning could not survive that, but as he stepped through the front door only minutes ago he was greeted with the amiable sound of conversation- two people catching up on everything that has gone on over the years. Perhaps things would turn out all right. Sully stepped into the kitchen prepared to meet his father in law for the first time.

Joseph was sitting comfortable at the kitchen table smiling over to where Michaela was cooking at the stove. The two were so deep in conversation that neither heard him enter. He stood there for only a moment, enjoying the long awaited scene between father and daughter. He felt privileged to be able to see this interaction first hand after hearing so many stories from Michaela over the years. Having stood there for perhaps half a minute, Sully cleared his throat making his presence in the house known. Joseph paused mid-sentence and turned to face him.

Joseph Quinn had never been a prejudice man. In fact, he had done his best to instill open-mindedness in all of his children, and he wasn't passing judgment now. However he could honestly say that of all the men he could try to see Michaela with, this was a stretch for his imagination. The man that stood before him was tall and muscular and clad in buckskin. His hair was windblown and long, meeting his shoulders and framing his leathery face. He had a scruff bit of whiskers about his chin, nothing well groomed or trimmed, just free. However, with the rugged appearance, Joseph also noticed other things about this man. He seemed quite agile and steady. All of his movements were smooth and calculated and he had kind and wise eyes. This didn't help any for Joseph was fighting that strange emotion again and was struggling to see much more than what was in front of his face. Joseph was the first one to speak.

"You must be Mr. Sully." He offered his hand that was taken gratefully as the younger man smiled at him.

Just as Joseph was making his initial observations of Sully, Sully was doing the same. As soon as the older man had turned to look at him, Sully had recognized that familiar pair of dark brown eyes. The same shine and joy that he saw everyday in Michaela's face was very much present in her fathers. When Joseph spoke, Sully could see Michaela's smile (it was slight and sincere, but it seems as though the crookedness of Michaela's smile was something that was unique to her. It made him love it even more.) He had never realized just how much Michaela must have looked like her father, and it wasn't just physical at all. Small mannerism such as the way Joseph held his shoulders and reached his hand out resembled his wife quite a bit. There was no doubt that this was Michaela's father, they were too much alike.

"Please, just Sully. Ya must be Dr. Quinn. It's nice to meet you after all these years."

"I agree."

"I hope your trip was smooth." Sully asked, continuing to carry on his conversation with Joseph all the while making his was over to where Michaela was holding Nell.

"It was very nice, although Michaela tells me that only a few years ago, it would have been much bumpier."

"It would have been that." Sully said as he turned to where his little girl was looking at him over her mother's shoulder. Sully put on hand on Michaela's shoulder and bent down to Nell's level.

"Hi Daddy." She said with her mouth full of doll.

"Hi my Nell. How was your day today? Did you have a good time with Annabelle?"

Nellie nodded before adding, " Miz Grace baked a pie."

"Oh she did, did she? Well I guess that saves your ma from having to do one, don't it?" The little girls just giggled, joined with Michaela, who knew exactly what he was saying. She turned and gratefully swatted him on the arm before handing the little girl over to him. "Hey" he whispered to her a smiled. In return she shot him a smile of her own, a smile that told her that everything had gone wonderfully today and that she would tell him about all of it later. It was a stolen private moment between the two standing in a room full of people.

Joseph sat back and watched as his daughter joined in laughed with this man and her daughter. It was a sweet scene, but he still had his reservations about everything. Perhaps he was overreacting. He had remembered Elizabeth telling him that once when he had voiced his opinion about David. It's true, when it came to Michaela he was very over protective. She was such a remarkable woman and deserved so much. He just wanted to know that everything turned out the way it was suppose to.

"Momma…" Katie started, hoping into the room. "Can Nell and I set the table again? Please?" Katie shot a secretive look over at her sister who was now sitting in her daddy's arms. Nell met Katie look and giggled. Michaela too, knew what exactly was being asked, but she chose to let the girls enjoy their secret.

" 'May I' and yes, you may." She turned, catching Sully's subtle grin and reached for a stack of plates to hand to her oldest daughter. Sully, in turn, set little Nell on the floor and handed her napkins and forks.

"Tank ew." She grinned before scurrying off to the dining room. Sully waited for a minute before following.

"I better make sure they don't hurt themselves." He said with a smile nodding toward Joseph.

As Michaela finished dinner, she removed the pot from the stove. Turning to speak to Joseph, she found him staring off into space. He was no doubt thinking about something in depth, but what it was, Michaela couldn't tell. It seemed heavy though, perhaps something that was weighing on his mind.

"Father?" she started, hoping to jar him from his reverie. Her words worked there magic and he turned to face her, his face brightening once he realized that he was not alone. "Is everything ok?"

Joseph let out a hearty laugh. "Of course, of course. I suppose I'm just a little tired is all. What can I do to help you with dinner?"

"There's nothing really. In fact I'm done here."

"Will you let me set the glasses out?"

"You don't have too."

"Please Mike, you're not going to treat me like one of those helpless guests that your mother always has over to the house, are you?" Michaela chuckled at his little joke. He was right. He wasn't just a guest. He was a member of the family, and there was no need to treat him as someone that was to be doted on and catered to. It was against his nature.

"Well, you can set the glasses out for me."

A few moments later, grace had been said by Katie upon her request and everyone sat around the little table enjoying dinner. For Joseph the environment was alien to him. Of Course he had eaten with his daughters and their families before, but on most occasions it was a large ordeal, and he could honestly say that he had never actually eaten a meal that one of his daughters had actually cooked herself. He had to admit that Michaela had done a remarkable job in that respect. The domesticity of Michaela's life seemed very strange to him. Growing up, she had always chosen to be with him, to go to work with him, to read books with him, and visit concerts, theaters, and art shows. As a result, she had taken on the tasks that a son would have learned. Studying, writing, and logic prevailed while her sewing, music, and cooking faltered. Now it seemed as though her life was more of the domestic activities than anything else, and during the day she happened to have a small practice where she could treat minor ailments. This wasn't exactly what Joseph had envisioned for her. With that said, he had to admit that she seemed happy.

"The mining camp's cuttin' corners they ain't reenforcin' the caves to meet the guidelines and their workin' the men ragged." Sully was saying from his end of the table. He had been slightly frustrated at the situation that he had had to deal with today, and now retelling the story to Michaela wasn't doing him any better. Joseph just sat and listened, observing the interaction between his daughter and son in law.

"What can you do?"

"Fine 'em. That's 'bout all I can do right now. I ain't got the ability to make 'em leave. 'Sides if I did that a lot of folks here would lose their job. Speaking of which…" He stopped to take a deep breath and take a sip of tea. "there's a lot of workers sick. Went down to the immigration camp an' some don't look like their fairing too well. I was wonderin' if you were goin' ta have the time to take a look at 'em."

"Is it serious?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. She was certainly hoping that she wasn't going to have an epidemic on her hands soon.

"It don't look like it's catcin'. Only the workers at the min' seem to be ailin'." Michaela nodded, making a mental note to look at her planner sometime tomorrow.

"I'll see what I can do."

Judging that the conversation between her parents was over with, Katie took the opportunity to jump in. "Poppy! Can I tell you about Keith now?" She bounced a little on her booster seat as she turned her big eyes to him. Sully couldn't deny her excitement.

"Yea, go ahead. I'm listening." He said letting his eyes drift to Michaela before turning his full attention to their four year old. Michaela and her father shared a little smile, having already heard the story this afternoon. She sighed with contentness. It felt good to share something as simple as a story this with him again. Laying her napkin on her finished plate, she rose from her chair in order to get dessert.

"Are you done?" she whispered to Nellie. Having gotten a reply she promptly wiped the little girl's mouth and hands, trying to get as much food off them as possible. Of course, Nell whined in the process, but she made no move to resist her mommy. Making her way around the table she took Joseph's plate, who was slightly uncomfortable at having her pick up after them, and then Katie and Sully's who barely even noticed anything was missing.

When Michaela reemerged from the kitchen with the pie and a few small plates, Katie was barely halfway through her story. She was all but standing on her chair now gesturing wildly above her head, and the laughter she was eliciting from Sully and the rest of her audience seemed to just spur her forward.

Walking around to Sully's right, Michaela sat the pie on the table and began to cut it. Sully, being aware of her presence turned to share a little smile with her. They both enjoyed the little girl's storytelling and thought her imagination was charming, but more so than that, Sully could see bits of Michaela in almost everything Katie did. Her motions, the twinkle in her eye, the way she laughed when she was excited they were all miniature versions of her mother's mannerisms. Michaela understood this, if only partially, and nodded her understanding. On normal days if the little family had been alone, Sully would have thought nothing of wrapping his arm around his wife's waist and pulling her toward him lovingly as she was cutting the pie. However, Sully was very aware that they had a visitor on this night, and although it was only Michaela's father, he was still very much a stranger to the little family and their environment. He didn't want to do anything that would make Joseph or Michaela uncomfortable.

By the time Katie had finished her story, she had a nice piece of cherry pie waiting on her. She finished her little story, "The kitty scratched Keith on the cheek. It was really funny," and slide down into her chair ready to take her first bite of pie when Sully looked at her.

"Ya know it's not very kind to laugh when people get hurt, Katie." The little girl looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows at her father.

"Momma said the same thing." She said really flatly, wondering why no one seemed to think this story as funny as she. She took her first bite of pie.

Nellie, who was sitting across from Katie had just finished eating her pie, had actually succeeded in getting more on her face than in her tummy. She sat in her high chair happily swinging her legs back and forth.

"What about you, Nell? What did you and Annabelle do today?" Sully turned his attention to her. As talkative as Katie was Nellie rarely spoke unless spoken to. It had taken her so long to say her first words, that Michaela and Sully had finally determined that it was because she refused to say anything unless she could say it properly, but they had also recognized that the little girl simply had a quiet spirit and was very observant to what was going on around her.

Michaela tilted her head to one side and brushed the hair out of the little girl's face as Nell thought back over her day.

"We play wif our dollies, and then I show Anya my blocks." She grinned broadly. "We made towers an' knock them down." Sully grinned at her.

"That sounds like fun."

Nell merely nodded her agreement. Pressing a little hand to her mouth, like her mommy always did, she yawned.

"I think someone's a getting sleepy." Joseph commented, watching the girl's proper manners.

"Will you read us another story tonight, Momma?" Katie asked from her seat at the table. Michaela's eyes drifted to Sully who just winked at her, telling her that everything would be fine while she put the girls to bed. Of course, she was anxious to give Sully and her father a chance to talk, but she didn't want to just leave. Assured by Sully's nod, she rose from her chair.

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said more to her father than anyone else. She paused long enough to smile at his direction before pulling Nell into her arms, careful not to get cherry filling on her dress.

Sully was left sitting at the table with Joseph Quinn. He nodded across the table, taking the opportunity to sit back in his chair.

"Ya must have had a busy day."

"It was rather interesting, a lot to take in, but interesting none the less."

"Oh, I'm sure. Colorado Springs ain't like Boston, but I'm sure it was good to get a chance to see Michaela again after all these years."

Joseph thought back over the past couple of months. At first he had had a difficult time understanding everything that had happened to him, after that all he wanted to do was to see his family. Frustrated that he couldn't provide anymore answers that what Elizabeth could give him he had no other choice just to accept everything that had happened and keep his eyes on the future, on a goal. That final goal had been coming to Colorado, to see Michaela. At first, it hadn't even registered with him when Elizabeth had told him that Michaela had moved away, begun her own practice and started a family. He had a hard time imagining Michaela as being any different from how he always knew her. "It's been good to see her, but strange. To me I just saw her yesterday. We just walked home from the hospital together and discussed our cases over dinner, and yet when I look at her I can tell that there has been a long time between that memory and now."

"There's been some time pass, but I can tell ya, that the memories she carried of ya seemed as real as yesterday. Every time she'd talk about ya, tell a memory she had about growin' up, or passed along a little knowledge that ya gave her, I could tell that it was still very real to her. She's carried ya with her all these years, and I gotta say that the rest of us are glad to get the chance to finally meet ya." In his own little way, Sully was trying to tell Joseph that he was still a very important part of Michaela's life and as a result held a place in their family. He knew that out of anything, Joseph feeling like a stranger here would hurt Michaela the most and he didn't want to see that happen. He wanted this to be a happy time for her, but as he looked at the man in front of him, Sully realized that the day had taken its toll and it wouldn't be as simple as accepting things being the way they were. Joseph was going to have to come to an understanding of his changing role in his daughter's life.

Joseph sat there realizing just how long eight years was. He was exhausted and overwhelmed as for the first time that day was beginning to feel alienated from everything he knew. Looking up from his seat, he nodded to the younger man before him and forced a smile. "I believe I'm as exhausted as the girls. I might just retire from the evening." Both he and Sully rose at this statement. Sully offered his hand as a means of friendly gesture.

"Sleep well."

"I will."

When Michaela finally came downstairs, Sully was working on the dishes. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"Did Father go to bed?"

"Yea, he seemed really tired."

Taking the moment to inhale his comforting scent before she took her place by his side, she picked up a rag and began to dry the dishes as he washed. "He was rather quiet at supper this evening. He wasn't as quiet earlier today."

"I think he might have been a little overwhelmed. Who all'd ya meet today?"

"Let's see, there was The Reverend, Dorothy, Matthew and Grace. That's not a lot is it?"

"Add the girls and me, an' I'm sure that's enough to wear anybody out."

Michaela's gaze drifted to the stairs as is she could see him standing there. "I have to admit that I'm worried about his health. He was in a bed for eight years, we need to remember that physical exertion has to be built up over time."

"Just don't smother him."

"I'm trying…" she sighed. She was worried if she had maybe over done it in her excitement, and then again she was worried that perhaps she had been too worried about him.

"I know ya are." He nudged her with his hip in an attempt to pull her away from her worries. She looked at him and smiled before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. Handing the last of the plates to her, he bent over and gave her a deep kiss.

"I missed that when you came home." She whispered into his lips. Sully straightened, unsure of whether or not to voice his concerns. Deciding that since the opportunity presented itself he would take it.

"I know ya did. I did to, but…" He stopped wondering if he had her attention. After she finished drying the last plate, she turned to look at him.

"but…" she started, urging him to continue.

"But I think that your pa might have a harder time with meeting us, me, the girls, even Matthew than meeting the towns folk." Michaela was confused. She wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to tell her.

"I don't see why."

"Well, we're all new." Her eyebrows furrowed and he knew that he wasn't explaining this well. "The townsfolk are ya patients, no matter where ya go, you're gonna have patients. But we're your family. The last time he saw ya, you were all doctor. That was your whole world, now your world has gotten bigger." Sully squinted his eyes, trying to judge whether she understood.

"But he would be happy for me, wouldn't he? I mean, I've gotten the chance to have it all." She looked up at him with the same eyes that Katie did every time she was looking for his approval. It doesn't matter how old we get. All we ever want is our parent's approval. This was especially true for Michaela because of her and her father's previous relationship. They were so close before, and it seemed that this closeness is what made Joseph's return both blissful and difficult.

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was early in the morning and the sun had just begun to peak over the mountains to the east. Rays of fresh sunshine were flooding the valley in which the Sully homestead sat, cutting through the trees and warming the frost-frozen ground. It was still very cold this morning, but the still air promised to heat up as the day went on.

Sully stood over by the washbasin, finishing what little shaving he was going to do for the day. He leaned over toward the mirror to make sure he hadn't missed anything before continuing to dress. As quietly as possible, he pulled on his shirt and tucked it into his buckskins before emptying his shaving water into the water pale sitting next to the stand. This was how most mornings started in the Sully home. With Brian at college now, a lot more of the chores had to be split between Sully and Michaela until the girls were old enough to help a little. Sully didn't mind of course, in fact he often rose before dawn so he could enjoy the sights and sounds that appeared as the world woke to greet the new day. This was his time to think, to be by himself and refocus his mind on what was important to him. In the year or two after he and Michaela had married, he had strayed away from this time to himself, and it had cost him dearly. He knew it and Michaela seemed to understand it also, but things were better now and Sully had come to understand the importance of having this time to himself. On most mornings Sully would wake, and wander downstairs to watch the sunrise of the mountains, sometimes he just resting on the front porch of the homestead and sometimes he took walks. After the sunrise, he would come back upstairs in order to get dress before starting the chores.

Sully pulled his beads over his head as he quietly walked over to where Michaela was still sleeping in bed. She was curled up on her side, facing the window with her hands tucked under her chin. She looked so calm when she slept and Sully often found that he could spend hours watching her rest. Today, however, he stood there only for a moment, watching the peaceful rise and fall of her chest before reaching out to her. Placing his hand on the top of her hip, he massaged the area while gently calling her name.

"Michaela… 'Chaela…" He paused a moment as she rolled over, groaning as the bright sunlight hit her eyes. Sully had to laugh. " 'Chaela…"

"Huh?" She grunted, turning toward him but not opening her eyes.

"Are you awake?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm gonna go milk the cow. You're gonna be up soon?" Sucking in a deep breath, Michaela finally forced her eyes open.

"I'm up." She said stretching her arms and legs. Knowing that she truly was awake now, Sully bent down to kiss her on the forehead before leaving for the barn.

Even after eight years, Michaela's body rejected the thought that she should rise with the sun. Growing up, breakfast had always been promptly at 8:30, giving plenty to time to dress before then. Even now, Michaela tried to keep breakfast around 8:30, or a little before that, but there was a lot more that had to be accomplished before then, especially now since everything was split between only two people. Sully had taken the most of the work. He did most of the heavy lifting and cared for the livestock, leaving Michaela free to worry about breakfast and dressing the girls. But in order to do that, she was going to have to get out of bed. Michaela yawned as she rolled out of bed and reached for her wrapper to shield herself from the cold morning air. Pouring some water into the now empty basin, she washed her face and neck before pulling a dress out for the day.

As she made her way downstairs, Michaela knew that Sully had come and gone at least once. All the fireplaces downstairs were already lit, mostly likely before he had even left the first time. He would have made the extra effort to make sure neither she nor the girls froze on this particularly cold morning. A pale of milk was already waiting for her on the counter. Starting a fire in the stove and pouring the milk from the pale to a clay pitcher, Michaela was readying herself to go out to the hen house and collect eggs by the time Sully came back in with an armload of firewood to deposit next to the mantles.

"Good Mornin'." He said dropping the wood by the fireplace and stepping toward her.

"Morning, how are you this morning?"

"I'm alright." He leaned up against the counter watching as she fluttered around the room, pulling things out of cabinets and trying to decide what she was going to fix for breakfast. "The sunrise, was really beautiful this morning. I missed havin' ya with me." Setting the milk pitcher on the counter next to him she leaned in and gave him a deep kiss, letting her lips linger on his just a second before pulling away.

"And I missed having you with me." She whispered flashing him a mischievous grin.

"Whadda ya mean? Ya didn't even roll over when I got up."

"Oh, but the bed got cold." The words came out more like a whispered pout and Sully had to laugh at her, she was adorable. Pulling himself into a straight position, he playfully patted the small of her back.

"I gotta go feed the horses." He stated, moving for the door. As he made to move away, Michaela caught his hand and pulled him into her arms.

"Wait…" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in to capture her lips once again, running his tongue lightly over her bottom lip. Sighing softly into his mouth, she deepened the kiss slowly. Pulling back slightly out of breath, Michaela rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes. They couldn't stand like this long, there was still things that needed to get done but there was no reason they couldn't enjoy a few minutes of stolen kisses. Michaela took a deep breath, trying to resist the common chores that were swimming back to the surface but the effort was useless. Finally giving in, she whispered to him a small request, "If you bring me some blueberries from the spring house I'll make pancakes."

"Ooo…" Sully said, brushing her nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss. "My favorite." Reluctantly, he let her go.

By the time Michaela had gotten back from the hen house, it was time to wake and dress the girls. By then it was time to start breakfast.

Joseph had been awake for most of the morning, although he was taking the time to do a little more resting, and perhaps a little more thinking. He had been unable to slow his mind in order to go to sleep last night. It was one of those uneasy feelings where you couldn't exactly pinpoint what was actually wrong. In his mind's eye, Joseph could see Michaela running around the back yard of their home in Boston with her hair flying behind her. He could hear her laughter when he tickled her as he put her to bed, and most markedly, he could see that look of pure love and the desire for his approval in her eyes. Did he see that same look now? Joseph was almost certain that he had not, and why should he. His daughter had moved on with her life, she had broadened outside of Boston, all without him.

He heard the door across the hall open and shut as footsteps trailed down the hall, and then, about fifteen minutes later it opened again. This time he could hear the brush of skirts along the corridor. Waiting a few more minutes, Joseph pulled himself from the bed and began to dress for the day. He took his time, enjoying the cool morning air that blew in from the window as he started his toilette.

When he finally did open the door, he was greeted with Katie skipping down the hallway.

"Grandpa! You're not up yet?"

"I must have been waiting on you." He said bending down to her level. She laughed as she hugged him, and he lifted her into his arms, balancing her on his forearm as he had done all his girls and grandchildren from one time or another. Looking up, Joseph could see Michaela heading out of the girl's room with Nell on one hip and a hairbrush and ribbon in the other hand.

"Katie we need to pull her hair back before we leave for today." The little girl's eyes brightened.

"Will you braid it for me Momma?"

"I'll see what I can do. Good morning Father." Michaela stepped forward and kissed Joseph on the cheek, much like she used to do when she was younger.

"Good morning, Mike. Miss Nell I believe you look stunning in that blue frock." He reached out and tucked a brown curl behind her ear. The little girl blushed at the compliment and pulled her shoulder up to met her ear in a shrug.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did. It is so quiet out here, Mike and the air is so fresh." Michaela smiled and nodded. 'That's one of the things I love about Colorado' she thought to herself.

Father and daughter made their way downstairs, each toting a little girl in their arms as they made it into the kitchen. Just as he did last night, Joseph sat down at the kitchen table letting Katie sit on his knee. She didn't sit there long though, for almost as soon as all was still, her feet had hit the ground and was off to the living room looking for her ball. Michaela had much more luck with Nell, who sat on the counter next to where he mother was working on the batter for the pancakes.

Joseph sat and watched as his daughter once again cooked a meal for her family all while managing her children at the same time, and he couldn't help but wonder if this is how she thought everything would turn out when she moved out here. Of course, she must have known that there was hardships waiting for her when she had gotten on that stagecoach, but did she ever imagine it would be like this. Joseph couldn't seem to stop himself from thinking these things, he couldn't keep from wondering if she was truly happy, or if she were putting up a front for him. She had always been very stubborn and would never have let anyone know that she was disappointed at all.

"What's your mother making over there, Nell?" The little girl's head shot up from where she was watching Michaela's hands carefully.

"Pancakes, it's daddy and my favorite!" She clapped her little hands together in excitement. Michaela laughed at her little girl and kissed her forehead.

"Well they're not going to be your favorite unless Daddy hurries up with the blueberries." Almost as if on cue, Michaela heard the side door open and shut as Sully stepped into the kitchen, blueberries in hand.

"Ya were gonna blame me?" he laughed as he handed her the prize ingredient. Aware of the fact that they weren't alone in the room he turned to the older man sitting at the table. "Dr. Quinn, Good morning." Joseph mutely nodded at the man before him, a gesture that Sully noticed but decided to brush off. _He just needs some time_ Sully repeated to himself. He had been telling himself that all morning, and now ready to start the day anew Sully hoped that perhaps a little time together, a chance to get to know each other, would put his father in law at ease. "I was wonderin' what your plans were for the day."

Joseph looked up, not sure that he had any plans. "Well I thought that I was looking around town for a bit. Perhaps stop in a visit Matthew if he wasn't busy. I'm assuming Mike will have patients today." Hearing this Michaela turned around from her place at the counter.

"I have a few this morning, but I was hoping to meet for lunch around twelve?" She looked to her father. "I told you so much about Grace's the other day I hoped that you would get the opportunity to eat at the café."

"That sounds lovely." Hearing Joseph's confirmation, she turned her attention to Sully who was watching her with one eyebrow raised.

"My last patient is at two. I thought we'd come home early today."

Sully nodded to her. "I'm gonna be done 'bout one. I thought you might be interested in seein' some of the countryside. Colorado's really a beautiful place. It doesn't really do it justice to stay in town." Michaela smiled at her husband. He was so caring and attentive to the people that were around him. She knew that he had been a little reserved about her father visiting, although he had never said as much, but he was giving it an effort. He was going to take her father out and show him around, providing the two men time to get to know each other, but more importantly Sully was going to show him his Colorado Springs. That was not an honor bestowed on just anybody, and deep down Michaela knew that he was doing it just for her. Times like these reminded her of why she fell in love with him.

Joseph nodded at his son in law's offer. He had to admit, the young man standing across from him was rather mysterious, and Joseph wanted a see what was under that mysterious façade. "I would like that very much."

Sully allowed the edges of his mouth to curl into a smile as his eyes shifted to Michaela. He was pleased with the happiness he saw there and felt happy to know he put that joy in her eyes. Just then, a movement behind her caught he eyes and his smile grew even broader. " 'Chaela…" he stated, thrusting his chin out toward the counter behind her to draw her attention to their little girl, still sitting on the counter.

When Michaela turned around, she found that Nell had picked up the wooden spoon she had left in the batter bowl and was attempting to stir the mixture the way she had seen her mother do it.

"Are you helping me cook?" Michaela asked, smiling at the faltering attempt. The mixture was just too thick and the bowl was far too big for the little girl.

Nellie looked up at her, "Yea." She smiled.

"Oh, well that bowl is a little big." Michaela reached up and pulled down a smaller bowl. "Let's get a Nellie sized bowl out." She spooned a little of the mixture into a bowl for Nell and presented her with a spoon before putting a handful of blueberries in. "Ok stir it up well and then we'll add it to mine." Nellie scooted so her back rested against the wall and sat contently stirring the pancakes dough. The two girls worked in silence with Michaela bending to whisper in Nell's ear every so often.

Both Joseph and Sully watched the scene with complete adoration, although both were thinking of things completely different from each other. Joseph was watching with amazement at what a wonderful mother Michaela was. She had such a wonderful way with her girls, and she was so very free with them- much more free than Elizabeth had been with her. Michaela was so patient with the antics of each girl as she guided them from day to day. Growing up, Michaela had never presented many maternal tendencies, but Joseph could tell she had grown into this role. He admired her for it.

Sully, on the other hand was taken with how beautiful Michaela was. Every once in a while it struck him anew as if he were looking at her for the first time. In moments like these, he realized that he wasn't seeing her outer appearance but her inner beauty. He was seeing the patience, grace, and love that seemed to flow from her being. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her laugh, and feel it in her kisses. He could see how everyday their little girls went to bed slightly changed by the things she had taught them and shown them that day. He also adored the way Nell seemed to watch her mother and take in every little mannerism and saying. He couldn't blame the little girl. Michaela was captivating.

The serenity of the moment was broken, as usual, by Katie, who came running into the room and straight into Sully's embrace. "Is breakfast done yet?"

"Not yet Kates, but soon. How about we go out and get the butter from the springhouse?" Katie jumped up and down at her father's feet with her arms reached up to him until he picked her up. Sully glanced over to Joseph who was watching their interaction. "We'll be right back."

Joseph nodded.

The wagon pulled to a stop in front of Michaela's clinic. It was almost half an hour after breakfast this morning and each person had gone their own separate ways. Sully had headed off toward the mining camp, Michaela had the girls with her and was pulling them from the wagon as her father climbed down the other side and walked around in front of the horses.

"I know you must have a little work to do this morning. I thought I might take the time to walk around." Michaela smiled brightly at this idea.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. How about we meet for lunch today around twelve at Grace's?"

"Sounds delicious. I can hardly wait." Joseph winked at her, a fatherly gesture that matched the twinkle in his eye. It reminded her of when they would try to correspond their lunches at the hospital. They would typically spend that hour in deep discussion over what they had seen that day or debating whether or not a certain bill of legislation was going to pass successfully in the Senate. Michaela remembered these times as she watched his retreating figure. When he turned the corner down the boardwalk, she ushered the children into the clinic and shut the door.

Joseph just started walking. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going per se, he was just attempting to gain a better understanding of how the town was laid out. He began heading toward the mercantile but turned left when he got to the end of the clinic boardwalk. He wasn't in the mood to see a lot of people so he decided it best to shy away from the busiest places in town. He took note of where the barbershop sat at the corner, the livery on the far end of the street that set next to what Michaela had told him was the café. He could see the jail and the bank, and then something caught his eye. In an instant he was intrigued and found himself gravitating toward the little building across the street. Stopping in front of the door, he stood gazing at the sign that hung over the walkway before slowly moving toward the door. His hand gripped the doorknob as he began to turn it slowly.

Joseph Quinn stepped into a filled room. Well, there were no people in it, not a living soul, but to Joseph dozens of companions lined the walls around him. They were books, _his _books. Moving to one of the shelves he pulled a book at random into his hands, _Moby Dick_. Then his fingers reached out to rest on the spin of _Walden_ and then _The Last of the Mohicans_ and _The Scarlet Letter_. Each binding carried a different memory, a different story, not only contained by the words scrolled across the pages, but by the recollection of then time in which these books were new.

Coming to a collection of stories by Washington Irving, Joseph allowed his fingers to glide lightly over the worn leather covering. The edges of the book were slightly tinged but the words were still visible. Flipping to the front page, the page of Irving's etching, he gazed at the faded granite pencil markings that ruined the illustration. Michaela had done that when she was four years old. She had often seen him writing notes in the large leather books that he carried with him to jot notes down as he read of something new. In an attempt to imitate his actions Michaela had chosen this book, a favorite of hers for bedtime stories as her notepad. He had found her sitting on her knees in his desk chair struggling to see the page she was working on through his reading glasses. He had just stood there for a moment, watching as she tilted her head to one side before allowing the door to shut behind him. The noise made Michaela raise her head to him. 

When she did so, the glasses had slipped and settled crookedly on the edge of her nose. "Hi Fadder!" She smiled at him (showing off her two missing front teeth), excited to see him home so early. Joseph's heart melted right then, and he found that he couldn't reprimand her.

Joseph stood staring at the book, unaware that someone had walked in behind him.

"They were all yours." Joseph turned around to see Matthew standing behind him, watching him intently.

"I recognize them."

"Grandma sent all of 'em to Dr. Mike, and Dr. Mike said that ya would've wanted it to be where folks could read 'em."

"She was right. I can't think of a better place to keep them."

"Well, it whaten easy by no means. She had ta do some fightin' to keep the library open, but everyone seems to be glad she did." Placing the book back on the shelf Joseph turned his entire body toward his grandson, interested in what he had to say. She had done some fighting. Somehow, this idea wasn't strange to Joseph. He knew how she had been with things she felt strongly about, and he was glad to hear that things apparently hadn't changed.

"I think I'll be interested in hearing that story." He smiled at Matthew, who returned the gesture. Matthew knew what the older man was asking him, and he was more than willing to tell him everything he could. He nodded his head toward the door.

"Come on. I got some time."

It was nearing lunchtime, but Matthew and Joseph were still in deep conversation. Matthew told a few stories that he could remember, but mostly he told of what he remembered of Dr. Mike when she first got here.

"She was great when Ma died," he was telling Joseph. "She really was, and I can say that now. Can't say that we made things especially easy on her though. Especially me. I had it in my mind that I was eighteen and that made me old enough to take care all of us. Never could figure out why Ma'd asked her to take us, but now I see. Ma was the first person who really stood behind Dr. Mike, showed her the ropes, she knew that having a doctor in this town was a good thing, and after spending so much time with each other they were somewhat of kindred spirits. She knew that Dr. Mike would do everything she could to give us the world, and she was right."

Joseph sat on the other side of Matthew's desk in the little law office nodding his head. He was enjoying listening to the young man talk about his adoptive mother. Perhaps it was because he could clearly identify the love and respect that Matthew held for Michaela. Joseph was beginning to realize just how much of a role model Michaela was for her children and they adored her for 

it. Joseph was so interested in what the young man had to say that before he even realized the time, the piercing chime of the clock hanging on the wall cut through the air signaling that it was time for lunch.

"Well, I must say that I've enjoyed our talk Mr. Cooper."

Matthew took Joseph's offered hand. "Please, just Matthew. You gonna meet Ma for lunch?"

"Yes, actually we're supposed to meet at Grace's." Matthew nodded toward the door and gave Joseph a friendly pat on the back.

"Come on, I'll walk ya over."

As Joseph and Matthew walked up to the open-air café it quickly became apparent that Michaela hadn't arrived yet. Matthew just looked to the older man. "Something probably came up, she shouldn't be long though. Let me introduce ya to some people."

They walked up to a small table that already had a few people sitting around it, one of which Joseph already recognized.

Dorothy was the first to look up and see the familiar face standing before her. "Oh Dr. Quinn!" she exclaimed. "It's very good to see you. Please have a seat." Matthew reached over and pulled out a chair before sitting himself.

"Ms. Jennings, it's a pleasure to see you again." He nodded to the older woman before turning his attention to the others sitting at the table. Matthew followed his gaze.

"Dr Quinn this is Loren Bray and Jake Slicker." Looking up to see Grace appear with a pitcher of tea. "And I believe you've already meet Grace."

"I have, it's nice to see you again."

"So Dr. Quinn have you been enjoying our little town?" Jake sat up a little and crossed his arms on the table. "I feel like I need ta ask bein' mayor and all." Joseph's eyebrows raised with interest.

"You have a very beautiful town here, Mr. uh, Slicker, was it? Ah yes. Well, I must say I'm a little anxious to see the countryside. I believe that Sully was going to show me around a little this afternoon."

"Oh, you couldn't find anyone that knows the area better than Sully." Dorothy added with a little smile. She had to admit that she had wondered how the two men had gotten along at first, and she meant to ask Michaela later.

"He must have spent a lot of time in the area."

"I'll say." Jake piped up, "He lived out in the woods for years. Spent so much time with the Indians that the rest of us were wonderin' if he was still out there." Joseph was unsure of what to say to this. In an effort to draw attention from his naiveté of the situation, he propped his elbow up on the table partially hiding his face by stroking his beard. Matthew was the one who turned to explain.

"Sully didn't spend a lot of time around town in the beginning but that all changed once Dr. Mike came. He use come around and help us out around the old homestead."

"And we all know how that turned out." Jake mumbled over his coffee cup.

"Oh, but it was so sweet!" Dorothy exclaimed. This was quickly becoming a conversation between the three townspeople at the table, but Joseph didn't mind, he was just quietly absorbing it all in. "Do remember when she came home from Boston that time?"

"You mean that time she went running down the street in broad day light?" Loren spoke up turning his attention to Dorothy, she already knew what he thought of that.

"I still think that was shameful, them huggin' in public." Jake stated, shaking his idea as he took a bit of apple pie. Joseph eye's darkened at this. Running and Hugging in public? In Boston that 

never would have been accepted, and although he had never been one for strict adherents to those societal rules that Elizabeth was always concerned with he was still surprised that Michaela had went as far as that. Somehow, he had a feeling that Elizabeth had never heard this story. However, things only got more interesting from there.

"Aww but that's just Dr. Mike and Sully. They're always kissin' or huggin' in public. You just hafta overlook that." Loren piped in.

"I think it's sweet the way they carry on like they're still newlyweds. It seems as though the honeymoon never truly ended for those two." Dorothy's say fancifully. She truly did think that Michaela and Sully were adorable with each other.

Matthew just sat listening to the exchange with his hand discreetly covering the smile that played across his lips. He knew Dr. Mike well enough to know that she would be horrified to hear this conversation. Glancing behind Dorothy's head, Matthew cleared his throat. "Speakin' of Dr. Mike."

Michaela came walking up with a girl in each hand, but as soon as the three were under the tent, the little ones were off to find Annabelle who was to be playing back behind the kitchen. "Hello everyone." Michaela said smiling. She moved up behind Joseph and placed a comforting hand on his back before taking a seat next to him.

Joseph, hearing his daughter's words, forced a smiled. In actuality he was still trying to absorb the information that he had just learned about his Michaela and her husband. He was already having a difficult time accepting his son in law for reasons that he was not entirely sure of. He couldn't pinpoint the reason as to why his chest tightened every time he saw Sully, but he knew that in light of this information he was going to have a more difficult time ignoring those feelings.

In the next few minutes, Jake got up to leave and Dorothy walked back to the mercantile with Loren leaving Michaela, Joseph and Matthew sitting alone at the table. "How was your morning?" Michaela asked, noticing her father's quiet disposition.

"It went well. I just wandered around town until I met Matthew. He's been showing me around a bit."

"Yea, he found the library this morning…" Matthew paused for just a moment as a look passed between Joseph and Michaela. Dr. Mike blushed lightly. When she had first started the library she had never intended for him to know about it, of course. Somehow having her father see the building for himself embarrassed her and made her happy at the same time. Of course he had always known how important to her he was, but know he knew how very prominent he continued to be in her life and as such his name was attached to something that was important to the entire town. "I just showed him the basics. The church, school house, and the gazette." Joseph quickly decided to change the subject.

"What about your morning Mike?"

"It actually wasn't that busy. I had a few appointments and one case of sutures." Joseph merely nodded, not having anything to reply to that. Michaela thought this was a little strange. _Perhaps he was worn out by this morning _she thought to herself; Instead of asking Joseph about it, she opted to change the focus of the conversation.

"How was Christine last night?"

"She's doin' good. They boys were bouncin' off the wall by the time I got there, went and took 'em fishin' down at the creek. That's seemed to calm them down a bit, and it gave Christine a little time to herself."

"I know she was glad for that."

"I think she was, but she'll never say that. She's trying to be mother and sister to 'em, and she's really worried about maken 'em feel like they're not wanted."

Michaela sighed. "I understand what that's like." Matthew just nodded slightly.

The conversation continued from there broaching several topics from Christine to tell Joseph about Colorado Springs about before the train came. They told him a little about the early days, 

but what Joseph found particularly interesting was when Michaela started telling him of her experiences with the Cheyenne Medicine.

"So there is a tea for everything?" Joseph asked, leaning a little forward. Michaela was glad to see that he was feeling better.

"Mostly a tea, but there are also mixtures of salves and creams that I can show you. I have most everything written down in my ledger book back at the clinic."

"I would be interested to see it."

Michaela smiled over at him. "I can certainly show you later this afternoon." She was excited at the possibility to share things with him about her practice again. In the meantime, Joseph pulled his pocket watch from his vest.

"What time is your next appointment, Mike?"

"One, what time is it?"

"About five til." _Michaela_ let out a sigh. She had enjoyed her lunch with her father and son, but now it was time to return to her work.

"Alright. I'll go get the girls." Joseph suddenly looked up, that kind fatherly gleam rejoining his eyes.

"Let me take the girls, Mike. I'll bring them by about two."

Michaela paused to consider that offer before nodding her consent. Why wouldn't she want her children to spend time with their grandfather. After all, it was only an hour. What could they get into in an hour?

"Alright." She said getting up and hugging Matthew. "I'll see you after while." Smiling at the two men, she walked off to finish the rest of her day at the clinic.

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Promptly at two o'clock, Michaela found herself standing on the clinic porch talking with Robert E, the last patient of the day.

"Your arm looks like it's doing well, Robert E. Just try to keep it dry and keep an eye out for any heat or inflammation around the cut, but as long as you don't see anything, I don't think you'll have to come back until next week, we'll take the sutures out then."

Robert E still held his arm protectively across his chest. "Thank ya, Dr. Mike, and don't worry Grace has been keepin' an eye on everythin'." Michaela laughed, she had no doubt that Grace was probably driving him crazy, but that what she needed to do. "Tell Sully that I'll meet up with him sometime tomorrow."

"I will."

As Robert E. stepped off the porch and headed left, Joseph and the girls were coming from the right.

"Momma!" The little voice cut through the air and Michaela knew who it was before she actually saw them. Stepping around the corner, she saw the little girls walking up hand in hand with Joseph trailing not far behind them. "Momma! We brought you something." Both little girls were all smiles and Michaela knew that they were up to something. She noticed how each of them held a secretive hand behind their backs as they looked up with bright eyes.

Using the side of the stonewall for support, she squatted to the girls level. "What do you have?"

"These!" On cue, both Katie's and Nell's hands appeared from behind their backs with a handful of wildflowers. Michaela smiled. Her girls had brought her flowers.

"Oh how beautiful! For me?" Michaela asked Nell, who smiled and nodded vigorously. Michaela gathered the flowers into her arms and breathed deeply. "Oh they smell wonderful. Did you smell them?" She held the flowers out so the little girls could take turns sniffing the wild scent. Looking up, Michaela smiled at her father. "I take it you had a wonderful afternoon."

"It wasn't bad at all. The girls showed me the meadow. I believe they might have spent a lot of energy." Michaela's eyes widened as she gasped at the little girls, smiling candidly.

"Well, I suppose we will all be ready for a nap when we get home, won't we?" Katie, immediately looked up and shook her head.

"Uh, huh."

"Why not?" Michaela asked, but her answer came from her youngest daughter who reached out and patted Michaela on the arm.

"That'd be too easy, Mommy." Nell informed her mother, nodding gravely before grinning.

No doubt, this was a phrase Nell had heard Mommy tease Daddy with many times before, most often during moments of stolen kisses and quiet cuddling, and although Michaela laughed, she blushed too. _Little ears hear everything,_ she thought to herself trying to brush off the embarrassment. What was it that Sully always said? 'There's nothin' wrong with lettin' them know how much I love ya.' He would always tell her that and give her a little wink that sent sparks through her body before giving her a teasing kiss. Michaela reminded herself of this now as she rolled her eyes, "Oh, well of course that would be the case. Oh, look who's coming."

Standing shakily, Michaela turned toward the two men who were walking toward them. Of course, Michaela knew it wouldn't be long before she heard Katie's little cry. "Poppy!" The child waved happily before running over toward him. Sully scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him.

"How's my girl?"

"I'm fine! Hi Cloud Dancing!" She looked over Sully's shoulder where their long time friend was standing.

"Hello, Katie. It has been a while since I have seen you. You have gotten much bigger."

"Momma had to make me three new dresses." Katie exclaimed happily holding up three little fingers to reiterate the number.

"And is that one of them?"

The little girl huffed a little sigh. "No, this is my play dress. Momma said that I'd get the other ones dirty."

"She was probably right." Sully interjected, feeling the need to defend Michaela to his four year old. Cloud Dancing chuckled a little as the little girl furrowed her brow and pouted.

As the two men drew closer to the clinic, Michaela and her father turned to greet them. Joseph was quickly taken back by the Indian who was accompanying his son in law, but quickly remembered the conversation at the lunch table this afternoon. Sully apparently lived with the Indians for several years, and although Joseph was not sure of the details of that situation he had no doubt that this was probably a friend of Sully's and judging by the friendly smile on Michaela's face a friend of hers as well.

"Oh Father, this is a very good friend of ours, Cloud Dancing. Cloud Dancing, my father." Cloud Dancing offered his hand to the friendly man before him. He had remembered a time when he and Michaela had shared stories about their fathers, and he was very interested to meet the man who had raised such a daughter as Dr. Mike.

"It is good to meet you." Cloud Dancing said, nodding to the older man.

"Likewise."

"Father, Cloud Dancing is the person who taught me about the Cheyenne medicine I was telling you about earlier today."

"Oh really. That sounds very interesting. I was hoping to hear more about it this evening."

Cloud Dancing glanced at Michaela and nodded silently. She returned his gesture with a smile. She understood the glow in his eyes. It wasn't everyday that someone was interested in the culture of his people and of his medicine; that someone wanted to hear about these things and learn these things without passing judgment. Cloud Dancing had taught Michaela a lot over the years, but the majority of the teaching did not occur until after he knew that she was truly ready for everything. Knowing Michaela the way he did, and hearing her speak of her father all these years, Cloud Dancing wasn't concerned with this sacred knowledge being abused; this man would understand.

Looking down, Cloud Dancing smiled saw the littlest Sully waddle over toward him with a toothy grin on her face. The edges of his lips curled ever so slightly as he stooped down and, tucking his hand under her arms, picked her up so that she was eye level with him. Michaela and Sully shared a smile with each other and she felt his hand snake to the small of her back. Each of their girls had a very special bond with the Cheyenne man. They loved the stories he told of his people and their ways. They loved when he would teach them how to make beads and spider webs and play his flute for them, but they loved it the most when Cloud Dancing and Sully both took them out and showed them things. Cloud Dancing enjoyed these things as well. Both Michaela and Sully were happy that even after losing his family so long ago, Cloud Dancing was able to do the things with their girls that he would have done with his own. He was very much a member of their family.

Cloud Dancing looked intently at the little girls in his arms. "Pevevoona'o Emo'onahe." _Good Morning, you look beautiful_. He spoke clearly and slowly and watched as the little girl took his words and turned them around in her mind before blushing and smiling.

"Ha'-hoo!" _Thank you!_ She wrapped her arms around the man's neck and gave him a hug.

Sully felt his chest tightened with pride at how his daughters were beginning to understand the things that they were teaching them, not just the language and culture of the Cheyenne, but acceptance and open-mindedness as well. Feeling the way Michaela leaned back into his hand, he knew she felt the same way. Joseph silently watched, interested by the connection the child obviously had with this man, and the exchange that they had just had. He wasn't entirely sure what was said, but he recognized that the language must have been the Indian man's native tongue. The girls must be exposed to this often.

Cloud Dancing smiled and reached up to ruffle the little girl's head. He turned to Michaela and Sully. "I am afraid that I am unable to stay long. I must be on my way."

"It was good to see you. You must come for dinner soon."

"I will be sure to stop by." The man conceded bouncing the little girl in his arms. "I will see you soon." He reached out and took the hand that Katie was reaching out for him. "It was nice to meet you Dr. Quinn."

"It was my pleasure." Joseph nodded. Somehow, he felt like an intruder in this intimate, family gathering.

Michaela stepped out to take Nell. "Bye." She said waving her little arm in his direction.

"Make sure ya see Dorothy 'fore ya start outta town." Sully said, stepping out and clasping his brother's forearm.

"I will."

As the small group stood watching the Cheyenne man disappear down the town, Sully turned his attention to Michaela. "Whatcha got there?" He asked motioning to the hand holding the wildflowers.

"Oh, the girls picked flowers for me today."

"They smell pwetty." Nell stated using her hand to press against her mother's chest and push herself up.

"I bet they do."

"I'm sure you would love to smell them." Michaela said rolling her eyes and bringing the flowers up to just under his nose. Using his free hand to steady the flowers he took in the sweet, wild smell.

"Mmm, they're beautiful." As he spoke, his eyes never left Michaela. They narrowed slightly, causing wrinkles at the corners to form and giving the impression that they were smiling at her. Michaela fought a smile, knowing what he was thinking behind those eyes. He wasn't talking solely about the flowers, and his compliment made her heart flutter.

"They're lovely aren't they." As the two adults complimented the flowers amongst each other, the girls smiled and giggled in silent communication, glad that they had done so well.

"Um, Sully are our plans still good for this evening?" Sully snapped out of his trance and glanced up at Joseph; taking a deep breath, he did a slight nod with his head.

"Yea, I thought we'd go home an' get another horse. Do ya ride?"

"I do."

Michaela interjected here. "We'll come in the wagon, and you'll follow on horseback?"

"Sounds like a plan." As Sully agreed to the plans for the evening, Katie turned to her mother. Michaela already knew what she was going to ask.

"Can I ride with Poppy?"

"I don't see why not." She answered smiling up at Sully.

"Ok, we gotta go get the horse." He looked down at Katie. "You comin' with me?" She nodded excitedly. "Ok." Leaning over, he pecked Michaela on the cheek, a gesture intimate enough to tell her the he loved her, but still very aware of her father standing a few yards away. "I'll see ya at the homestead."

"Ok, have fun." Michaela's eyes were dancing watching how her little girl's excitement was already building.

"Oh, we will!" She said clapping her hands. Sully swung her up to sit on his shoulder as he headed over toward the forge. Michaela smiled after them, father and daughter before bending her head to kiss Nell's curls.

"Come on, Princess, let's go home."

* * *

The little wagon carrying Michaela, Joseph, and Nell made it back to the homestead before Katie and Sully. Although Michaela knew that her husband had left before them, she wasn't concerned because she knew that Sully most likely would have taken the longer route home. The ground was a little hillier that way, but there was also a large, flat area where they could trot a little faster, and Katie loved this. Much like her mother, the little girl enjoyed the free feeling of running smoothly over the ground with her hair flying in the wind. It felt as though she were flying.

Sully didn't allow them to dawdle too long though, for by the time that Michaela had everything unloaded from the wagon and was unhitching the horses, the remainder of her family was coming up the pathway. Sully's arm was wrapped firmly around Katie's waist, stabilizing her on top of the horse as he gently guided them up to the porch where Michaela and Joseph were standing. When they got there, Katie made no moved to talk, but just sat there and smiled at her momma while trying in vain to brush the tangled hair out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Did you have a good time?" Michaela asked coming down off the porch and reaching out for the little girl who didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Michaela's neck and allow herself to be pulled from the horse.

"Yea! We went fast!" As Sully dismounted, Joseph stepped toward the edge of the porch. Horseback riding was something very common among educated young men in the east. 

Especially those who grew up on large country estates the way that he did, but when he and Elizabeth were bringing their girls up, they had both decided that it was a skill that was largely unnecessary. Apart from the fact that for women, riding was extremely dangerous, (one of Joseph's sisters was injured severely when her horse jumped and she fell out of her sidesaddle) it wasn't excessively needed in a city such as Boston.

It was interesting to Joseph that riding was such an essential skill to have out here, but most importantly that it was handled so commonly between both Michaela and Sully. Of course, the little girl had not ridden by herself, but if something were to happen, if the horse were spooked or reared back there would be little anyone could do. To top it off they hadn't even used a saddle. Joseph wasn't entirely sure if Michaela rode. She certainly hadn't given the impression that she did. She seemed to drive the wagon most often, and so he had to wonder if she knew just how much danger there was.

Suddenly, Katie turned her attention to her grandfather. "We got to see a baby bear! Poppy said he'll show it to you too, if it's still there."

"Oh really?"

Sully came walking around the front of the horse. "It might not be such a good idea, though. It looked as if the mama was coming back at any moment."

"Well, I suppose you would know about something like that." The comment seemed very strange to Sully, but he couldn't pinpoint why. There was nothing patronizing in the man's tone, but there seemed to be a hidden message to the man's words. Sully was slightly puzzled.

"Momma where's Nell?" Katie asked, playing with a strand of her mother's hair that had come out of her braid and was frizzing by her ears.

"She's is out by the orchard, I think she's swinging. Would you like to join her?" Katie merely nodded her head as she squirmed to be let down. Once she landed on the ground, she was trotting off toward the side of the house.

"Alright, I suppose I better keep an eye on them." Michaela said shifting her eyes between the two men before allowing her eyes to rest on her father. "Have a good time. You'll be sure to learn a lot." She leaned out and gave Joseph a peck on the cheek before turning to Sully. "I think Flash might be up for a walk."

"I think you right." He said smiling and giving her a wink. His hand snuck around her waist and he gave her a loving pat on the side before pulling away to saddle the horse.

The movement seemed strained to Michaela. She wasn't entirely sure what was wrong, but something seemed off. Turning to her father, she seemed to find her answer there. For a moment, she caught the look in his eye as he watched Sully's retreating figure, and Sully's words from the night before came rushing back toward her. Was he having a hard time accepting her family? He seemed to get along with the girls just fine, but now that she was thinking about it, she had seen little interaction between him and Sully. She knew of course that Sully had been rather busy both last night and today and they hadn't had the proper time to get to know each other, but there seemed to be another reason for the quietness between the two men. Watching his expression, Michaela immediately knew why it was so familiar. That was the same expression he wore when she and David had been engaged.

* * *

Sully was winding the two of them up a hill that he knew would give a breathtaking view of the Colorado countryside. The afternoon hadn't gone bad at all, in fact, Sully been able to find a lot of things to show his father in law, things that he though Joseph would be interested in, but he was also getting the feeling that there was something on the older man's mind, something that he wanted to ask but was unsure of how to go about doing so.

"If ya keep your eyes open there is always something new ta see up here." Sully was saying as they broke the top of the hill. He had been right the view was breathtaking. In the distance, the silhouette of the mountains stood like giants against the piercing blue of the Colorado sky. The sun was sending bright rays through the air, illuminating the evergreens that scattered the floor of the valley before them. At the very bottom of the valley, a small little creek flowed quietly, the water glistening in the bright winter sun. Large fluffy cloud filled the sky.

Joseph was suddenly quiet. Not that he had been talking before then, but his mind had been running in circles trying to decide what exactly it was that he was feeling. However, as soon as his son in law broke the top of that hill and guided his horse to the side, Joseph's mind stilled, unable to recognize that there was uncertainty in his world. "This is beautiful." He stated dumbly, unable to utter anything else.

Sully didn't even speak. He had wanted to show Michaela's father a little piece of their world, the beauty and majesty that both he and Michaela witnessed every day, and he knew that he had been successful. He felt as if any words he spoke would only destroy the glory of what they were watching. However as he stood there something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Reaching an arm out in that direction he pointed. "Hawk." Was all he said, signaling to Joseph where to guide his eyes.

After standing on the hill for a little while, they continued to move through the woods. Coming up on a small stream in the water, Sully stopped and pointed down to the muddy banks. "Ya see those impressions right there?"

Joseph looked intently at the site Sully was pointing at. "I do, what are those."

"Deer tracks, musta come outta the woods to drink at night."

"Oh really."

"Yea, and those ain't the only ones. Those tracks over there…" Again, he pointed in the direction of the muddy footprints. "Those are cougar tracks."

This time, Joseph's eyes didn't follow Sully's hand. Instead, he looked at the younger man. He had so many questions that he wanted, needed, answered for him, and he had been unsure of how to ask those questions. Now, Joseph found himself unable to stop the questions from flowing.

"How is it you know all of this?"

Sully considered the man out of the corner of his eye. He knew that this was coming. He knew that there would be questions about himself and his past, and he had spent a great deal of the past two days trying to decide how much he wanted to tell this man or not. Sully had come to the conclusion that he had to tell Joseph everything he wanted to know. Joseph had a right to know everything, whether Sully was comfortable telling him or not. He had a right to know about the man who had married his daughter. Taking a deep breath, Sully took a few minutes to gather his thoughts before he began.

"'Fore Michaela moved to Colorado, I lived with the Cheyenne. The man you met earlier today, Cloud Dancin' is my best friend. He and his people adopted me into their culture, made me family."

"Did you not have a family of your own?"

"Not anymore."

Joseph took the man's words and let them sink in_. Not anymore_. What exactly did that mean? He obviously had one at one time. Had he left them? He carefully chose his next question. "Did you come out here specifically to live with the Cheyenne?"

Sully grimaced slightly, knowing what his words must have been misunderstood to say. "I was orphaned when I was younger. When I was 'bout ten, I packed everything I had into a beat up gingham sack and made my way out west. Thought I'd start minin'. Seemed like minin' made men a good livin'."

"Seems like it makes men greedy to me."

"It does." Sully stopped a moment to clear his throat. "Anyway these mountains were filled with silver. Still are actually, minin' camps are still around on the north sida town. I got out here, worked for a few years. There was a big cave in in '61. Decided that it wasn't somethin' worth giving my life for." Sully fell silent, waiting for the next question that was sure to come his way. He rode patiently as Joseph chewed over the information he had just been given.

Of course, Joseph had read about mining camp in the west. He was vaguely aware of the different things that went on between the men who worked there. It was not a savory or respectable place by any means. Gambling, drinking, prostitution, there were nameless things that men involved themselves with, not to mention the unspeakable greed that seemed to make men crazy. Try as he might, Joseph couldn't seem to push this thought to the back of his mind. He didn't doubt that this was all in the past, but he also knew that the past often times shaped who you became. He wondered how this experience had affected this man. "You became friends with the Cheyenne after that?"

"It was a few years after, but yea." Sully took another deep breath. Should he tell Joseph about Abigail about Hannah and his life after? "I was married 'bout '60. Loren Bray's daughter."

Joseph stopped Flash in her tracks. He wasn't aware that this man had been married before. Sully looked back at the man over his shoulder. He was sure that this was a shock, and although the fact held little effect in his relationship with Michaela, it seemed to unsettle the older man slightly.

Until now, Joseph had been successful of confining the thought of Michaela being married into roles of companionship and domesticity, and although he was very much bothered by the fact that his brilliant daughter was bound to cooking, sewing and treating small ailments such as rashes and cuts, the thought was bearable to him. However, suddenly the thought of her being a _wife_ came hurdling at him at full speed. He felt the need to protect her rise up from the inside as he stared at a man who shared in such private moments with his daughter. Joseph was aware of the fact that Michaela had been very naïve about romantic relationships and even marriage in the years prior to her moving to Colorado. Part of that would have been a result of a strict Boston society that frowned public displays of affection and anything that would have resembled something similar, but part of her naivety would also come from the fact that Joseph had not reared her to be a wife. She wanted to be a doctor and that is what he taught her how to be. Perhaps a part of him thought that as long as she was focused on her medicine she would never need to know about how to be anything else. However, now Joseph found himself staring at the man who had taken that naivety away. Sully had taken what Joseph had done and finished the job. The other man had shown her more, taught her more, and somehow it seemed as though he completed her. Sully did for her what Joseph had failed to do. Michaela was no longer a child, she was a woman, even more confident and strong than the last time he had seen her, if that was at all possible. Somehow, this realization made Joseph a little more hostile to his son in law.

"What happened to her?" His words were calm and cool and held no sympathetic feelings at all. There seemed to be almost a clinical detachment.

Sully paused just a minute, taking in how the man's tone and demeanor had changed. It was much harsher than before. "Abigail died giving birth to our first child."

"And the babe?"

"Went with her ma."

"That must have been very difficult. What did you do?"

"I uh…" Sully's mind was racing and he tried to distract himself with the path down the hill that they were taking, focusing intently on the ground so he wouldn't fall. Slowly he looked up. "At that point I didn't care much 'bout what happened to me. Went back east, joined the army."

"You ran away?"

"I guess ya could say that. Anyway, I started workin' as a sniper. Got my first mission, I was told that this man was an enemy to the Union and that I was needed to take him out. After I did, I found out that it was all a political move made by some men in Washington. Couldn't live with what I had done, and I refused to do it again, so I came back to Colorado."

"You ran away."

"I deserted, yea. When I came back I just wandered around the woods. Didn't think I had anything left to live for, didn't really want to. There weren't much of a fight left in me. That's when the Cheyenne found me an' taught me how to live again."

The air between the two men seemed to stand still as they traveled in silence. Sully wasn't entirely sure what the older man would think about his past. He knew that there was a good deal to be ashamed of, and he was, but he also knew that being ashamed of it couldn't reverse the choices he had made and the actions he performed. He felt as though he had been brutally honest with his father in law, but he didn't believe he had a right to be anything less. Joseph had a right to know about the man Michaela had married. He deserved to have all of those questions answered for him. Now as Sully watched the older man out of the corner of his eye, he was beginning to wonder if that had been a mistake.

Joseph looked around at the scenery that surrounded them. He was so confused. He had never been a closed-minded man. He always taught his girls that people make mistakes in their lives and that that should never be held against them, but everything he had just heard sent him reeling. He didn't want to have a confrontation with Sully. He wanted to protect Michaela that much, but he couldn't pretend that he agreed with all of the choices that were made by either Sully or Michaela. "Is that a habit of yours?" He asked, the harsh, stoic tone of his voice surprising even himself. Sully raised his eyebrows unsure of what he was being asked, but was instantly greeted with the feeling that this conversation was going downhill. "Running away. Is that a habit of yours? I mean you ran away from something to come out here, then you ran away from the mining camp. You ran away from dealing with the death of your wife and child and then what you had done in the army."

Hearing the tone of Joseph's voice, Sully immediately became defensive. He stopped the horse dead in its tracks and turned to see the older man who was accusing him of such things. Holding his breath briefly, he attempted to calm the anger that was rising in his chest, and when he spoke his words were soft and quiet. "I take responsibility for my actions. I've learned to deal with them, but I've had to do that in my own way. Ya don't know me, ya don't know what I've seen in this life. Ya can't judge." Sully's words were firm and final, letting Joseph know that the conversation was over. Sully was feeling slightly betrayed after bearing so much to this man and he no longer had any desire to try to get to know him anymore. As quickly as it had come down, Sully had rebuilt the wall around his heart and his past. Without saying another word, Sully led them home.

_Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michaela had taken the first few minutes after Sully and her father left to sit down for the first time that day. Knowing that the girls were playing in the kitchen, she allowed herself the little luxury of relaxing into the cushion of her large, wingback chair and propping her feet up. Her muscles were aching, and she was sure that if she had just a few minutes she would be refreshed enough to get up and start supper. However, as sure as she sat there, her eyelid got heavy and her deep breathing slowly put herself into a deep trance. It wasn't long until she was sleeping.

**She was dreaming, dreaming that she was standing in the large morning room of the Quinn home. It was the room that saw all of the great social gathering that Elizabeth Quinn was so famous for. Michaela found herself standing in the middle of the room watching the swirl of dresses as they spun around her. Each woman had a partner twirling her, dancing with her, laughing with her. Those who weren't dancing were standing in the corner staring at their sweethearts over their punch glasses. This sight wasn't new to Michaela. She had spent many years of her life watching the joyful interaction of a young lady and her beau. When she was too little to join the party she would step at the top of the step and watch the couples as they interacted. She would sit there and daydream of a time when she would be one of those women. She could imagine herself being in love with someone who dotted on her, cared for her, and danced with her. She always wanted to know what it felt like to have someone bring her champagne. **

**However, as Michaela got older, she never got to live those dreams. First, she was too focused on her studies; she wanted to make it to medical school after all. Then when she was in medical school, she found that this fact intimidated most people. They seemed to avoid her at all costs. After she graduated she was working, not much time for parties after that. It seemed that no matter what choices Michaela made in life, she never got to be the one those girls. She never got to dance, unless it was out of pity. She never was involved in lively conversation, and she always fetched her own refreshments. But perhaps the thing that hurt her most was the fact that no one ever looked at her the way the other ladies were looked at. She wasn't dainty like everyone else, and she wasn't as feminine as she should be; as a result of this she often times blended into the background. **

**Standing in the middle of the crowded room she watched the joy that was around her and was suddenly overcome with the powerful emotion of loneliness. She felt the feeling rise in her chest, tightening around her heart. She was struggling to take a breath as she fought the pressure that was building behind her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; it felt as if everyone were staring at her, laughing at her. She had to leave. **

**Turning toward the doorway Michaela tried to push her way through the crowd, fighting with the yards of material that swayed to and fro. However, she didn't much past the dancing couples before she was stopped dead in her tracks by Sully who met her in the doorway and pushed her back into the room with gentle hands. **

"**Dance with me." He whispered barely over the music the sides of his lips curling up into a sultry grin. His eyes were dancing as he scanned her body. Michaela looked at the way he was dressed and realized her was wearing a suit. He looked dapper and he made Michaela's heart flutter in her chest. Yes, she wanted to dance with him, but looking down at her own attire, her plain, calico dress, she was suddenly embarrassed by her appearance. **

"**Sully I'm not dressed appropriate."**

"**Ya're perfect. Just dance with me." He didn't wait for her answer; he just took her hand and, placing his hand at her waist, swept her off her feet.**

**Michaela never felt so beautiful in her life. Almost instantly, her worries fell away. Her concerns over her dress melted from her mind and all the world became a haze except of what she saw in those two crystal orbs. Sully was looking at her the way she had always dreamt. He made her feel like she was the most precious person in this world. **

**Lifting his hand across his chest, Sully spun her, the feeling of her hair bouncing around her shoulders made her feel as if she was flying and Michaela laughed. She laughed as a maiden would when she is being courted by a handsome young man. It was carefree sound that shocked even herself. Turning them slightly, Sully halted, pulling her into his arms. Smiling down at her, he started to speak, "I lo…"**

With the chime of the clock striking five, Michaela's eyes fluttered open and was immediately met with a pair of mismatched eyes, only inches from her face. Nell had climbed the arms of the chair and was now, sitting patiently, sucking her thumb and watching her mommy sleep. Once Michaela became aware of her surroundings again, she reached up and pulled the little girl into her lap, squeezing her slightly.

"Would you like to nap with Momma?" She asked snuggling back down in her chair. Nell just shook her head, shyly and continued to such her thumb.

"We wanted to know if we can play outside." Katie stated hopping from around the back of the chair and folding her arms on top of the armrest. She lifted her feet off the ground, letting all of her weight rest on her folded arms. "Nellie wanted to swing."

Michaela turned her attention back to the little one in her lap. Hugging Nell, close to her, Michaela nuzzled her hair. "Would you like that?"

Nellie reached up and patted her mother on the cheek before pulling the wet thumb from her mouth and answering. "Yeth." Michaela giggled.

"Oh I suppose it's alright. I'll leave the kitchen window open so I can hear you." She said to Katie, cupping her chin and pulling her close for a kiss.

"Thank you."

The kitchen window was actually in the perfect place for Michaela. It looked out over the small fruit tree orchard that she and Sully had planted early on in their marriage, and not long after Katie was able to walk and play, she instinctively deemed the orchard her favorite place for games. Sully had hung a swing from the branches of a tall apple tree that stood in direct view of the window. Michaela found that she could be in the kitchen cooking and watch the girls at the same time.

Glancing at the clock, Michaela knew that she must get dinner started soon. The men had been gone almost an hour and a half, and she imagined that they would be home at any minute. She was interested to know how things went, but she was still haunted by that look in her father's eyes. She was hoping that she had imagined it, but even if she hadn't she knew that just a few minutes with Sully would put to rest any fears that her father would have. After all, Sully was the most honorable, kind man she knew; how could anyone not see that? Pushing her concerns aside for the time being, she made her way to the kitchen, dinner completely taking over her attention.

Taking a mental note of everything she had at her disposal, she finally decided on spaghetti, knowing that that would please both her girls.

Michaela had just started the pasta and was about to start the dough for the biscuits when she heard Katie's frantic cry from outside the window.

"Momma! Momma!" Michaela's heart stopped at the sound of her oldest daughter's cries. She seemed to be unable to catch her breath as she glanced out the window. When she did, she saw not Katie but Nell sitting on the ground with her knee pulled up to her chest. Although Michaela couldn't see from here, she knew that the little girl was crying.

Hurrying out the front door, she made her way over to where Nell sat with Katie standing over her. By the time she reached the girls, it had become clear that Nellie had simply fallen and skinned her knee.

"What happened?" She asked, kneeling down to examine the injury.

"I… I f…fell." Nell sniffed not bothering to wipe the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Oh, oh, it's alright." Michaela cooed, brushing stray hair out of the little girl's eyes before lowering her hand to rub her back. "We'll just get it washed and then it'll be all better. It's going to be ok. Ok?" The dark brown eyes looked wide and scared as the fair faced girl wordlessly nodded and reached her arms out, sniffing slightly.

Pulling the littlest girl into her arms, Michaela turned her attention to Katie who was visibly shaken at the turn of events. She stood there watching her little sister sniffle all the while her own eyes seemed to glisten with her own tears, her cheeks were flushed and she was chewing on her bottom lip. Michaela recognized it as something she did when she was nervous as well. Reaching out, she tugged on Katie's shoulder before hooking a finger under her chin and turning it to look at her. "It's ok, Katie. Would you like to stay out here and swing a little longer? I'm sure that once Nell's knee is feeling better she'll want to come back outside with you."

Katie's hands fumbled with the fabric of her skirt. "Can I?" She really did want to keep playing, but she didn't want to leave Nell alone either.

"Of course, we'll just be inside." Hesitantly, Katie moved back over to where the swing sat empty, and sat on the little plank of wood, still watching her momma carry her sister inside the house. Once inside, Michaela smiled through the window and waved, calming the child a little. Slowly, Katie began to swing again.

Inside the homestead, Nell was still sniffling. "Mommy… it…it hurts." Again she pulled her little knee to her chest and covered the wound with her hand. Michaela, coming from the living room with her bag, gently pulled the little hand away.

"Don't cover it up, Nell. We need to make sure it's clean."

Something in her mommy's words interested Nell and she looked up through her tears. "How… we do that?"

"Well, first we're going to take this…" She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of carbolic acid. Pouring it onto a soft cloth, she began to clean the broken skin. "And we're going to clean your knee off." As Michaela placed the cloth on Nell's knee, the little girl jerked away.

"It burns!" She yelled her little brow lowered to scowl at her mother.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to do this." She said looking the little girl in the eyes. "Can you be a brave girl for me? I won't take very long."

Nell's eyes instantly latched on to her mother's brown meeting brown and found comfort in what she saw there. Yes, she could be brave if that's what Mommy wanted, she could be brave and not cry either. Sniffing one last time, she slowly lowered her leg back to Michaela's reach.

"Alright, just a moment." Trying to act as quickly as possible, Michaela cleaned off the area all the while blowing on that spot she knew would be burning. "All done, and now…" she started, looking up pleased to see that all tears had dried and that her daughter was now watching her hands intently. "I'm going to take a small bandage and wrap it so dirt can't get it."

The sound of horses coming up the front path could be heard faintly outside, and Michaela faintly heard Katie yell, "Poppy and Grandpa's home!"

"That's wonderful, Katie." She yelled back. To be honest, her main attention was dressing Nell's knee, every once in a while glancing up to make sure that she wasn't upset or crying again. However, she was surprised to find that Nell had long forgotten the pain and now had all of her attention focused on her little hand, which she was holding close to her face, and tracing with a finger from her other hand.

Joseph, having dismounted, left his horse outside, and walked into the house at this point. He was vaguely aware that Katie had informed both he and Sully that Nell had fell and scrapped her knee, but in all honestly his mind was somewhere else, back in the woods to be specific. He was still trying to make sense of all that had happened, and was struggling to identify what that feeling was that seemed to be nagging at him. Setting his jaw, he refocused his mind. Although he didn't approve of this Mr. Sully after everything he had learned this afternoon, he didn't want to bring that disagreement home to Mike. He wasn't prepared to have that conversation with her yet. In reality, he had no idea how to even start that conversation, much less conduct it and even if he did get it started he had no idea what he would tell her. She seemed so content. He hadn't been able to deny her anything when she was younger, and it looked as if he wouldn't be able to now.

Stepping into the homestead, Joseph could hear calm voices coming from the kitchen. He was immediately drawn into the room by the soothing sounds he heard, but instead of walking into the kitchen by the front door, he walked around toward the stairs and stopped just shy of the doorway. Much like they were this morning, Nell was sitting on the counter examining her hand intently with Michaela bent over her, and like this morning, Joseph observed their actions in silence.

Nell, having noticed that her mommy was finished wrapping her knee, held out her hand. The hand happened to be the one that she had used to cover her hand earlier and was now stained 

with patches of blood. "Mommy, what's this for?" she asked, holding out her hand for Michaela to see.

Smiling at Nell's intrigue, Michaela took the hand in hers. She understood her to be asking about the splotches of red that now doted her hand, and knowing this attempted to give her the best possible answer she could to satisfy her two year old. "That is blood. You have it everywhere in your body, it keeps everything healthy, so when you cut yourself, some of it comes out." Nell, interested by the answer cocked her head to the side.

"It's everywhere?" She asked, pulling her other knee up to eye level and examining it intently. Michaela had to laugh.

"It is, but you can't see it"

Nell's brow furrowed, that didn't make any sense. How did you know something existed if you couldn't see it? "How do you know it's everywhere, then?"

"Because you can even feel it." Michaela watched as her daughter's eyes squinted, doubting her words. "See…" After wiping Nell's hand off, Michaela pulled it toward her neck, finding her own pulse and allowing the little girl to feel the blood rush through her veins. Almost instantly, Nell's eyes grew wider in amazement and took a deep little breath.

"Me too?"

"Uh, huh" Michaela allowed her lips to curl slightly as she reached out gently and placed Nell's hand over her own pulse. Again, the little girl giggled, before reaching out excitedly for her mother's pulse again. Michaela had to laugh too; she loved that fact that things like this captivated her youngest daughter. This very interest helped to feed the hope that Michaela yet dared to vocalize.

Joseph, too, noticed the similar intrigue in his granddaughter, that Mike used to have when she was Nell's age. If Michaela nurtured this intrigue and supported the little girl in her fascination, Nell would have everything it took to become a doctor. Of course, that was not just up to Michaela alone, Sully too would have a hand in this also, and judging from what Joseph had seen, he wasn't sure if Sully had what it took.

No sooner had Joseph completed that thought, he heard the front door swing open and shut. Michaela heard it as well, and what's more than that, she heard how the door shut with a little more force than usual, and she could hear the agitation in the footsteps as they came closer to the kitchen.

Stepping around the corner, Sully's eyes immediately sought for Nell. He had been a little concerned when Katie had met them coming up the path and announced that Nell had fallen and hurt her knee. "There's my girl." He said shooting his little girl a smile that made her blush. "I heard that you hurt your knee, and look, not even a tear." He lightly pinched her chubby little cheek before he picked her up and swung her over his head, eliciting a squeal from her in the process. "That's my brave girl."

Sully had had a rough ride back. The entire trip he had been plagued by the thoughts of trying to decide what to tell Michaela when he got home. He didn't want to upset her, but he knew that she would be able to figure something was wrong immediately. His uneasiness was compounded by Katie's words and the fact that she looked a little shaken herself. However, now that he was holding his happy, healthy little girl in his arms, all those concerns seemed to fade away. Settling her on his forearm, he forced as smile over to Michaela, knowing that the moment he even looked at her she would know something was wrong. He was right.

Michaela knew something was off. Something hadn't gone well between Sully and her father. She could see it in his eyes, in his posture, and in his smile. Most of all she could see it in the way he held Nell, so close. Sully always wanted her and the girls close when something happened, whether it was a rough day, a bad telegram, or just anything out of the ordinary. He wanted to protect them from everything possible, but Michaela also understood that they too comforted him. It was their connection to him that made him feel as if the world was right again.

Her initial reaction was to say something to him, to ask him what had gone on. However, before she could say anything, Nell's hands immediately reached for Sully's neck. "Do you have one too?" she asked rubbing her hand near his jaw line in an effort to find that funny feeling on her daddy's neck too, but she pulled her hand away and wriggled her nose. "Your chin scratches." She laughed, wiping her hand on his shirt trying to remove that itchy feeling.

"What are ya feelin' for?" Sully asked, completely puzzled by Nell's question. "Do I have what?"

Michaela stepped up to them and smiled comfortingly. "She's looking for your pulse." She answered, gliding her own fingers, softly across his neck. The sensation of her soft fingers on his skin gave him chills and he swallowed hard. Reaching down, Michaela pulled Nell's hand to that spot, and once again, the little girl's eyes widened.

"You have it too, Daddy!"

"I do." Sully chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. "Looks like I might get to have two doctors in the family." He stated to no one in particular, although he knew that Michaela took his words and tucked them away in her store of unspoken hopes.

When he turned back to look at her, he found himself speechless. He was still unsure of what to say, and he silently begged her to give him a little time. To Michaela, there was something so painful in his expression that she wanted nothing more than to take away whatever was causing him that pain. Knowing that he would talk when the time was right, most likely tonight when they had the chance to be alone, she tried to reassure him. There was no need for words between the two, she gave comfort and he accepted her gift. Wrapping an arm around Nell and resting her hand on his shoulder, she reached up to stroke his cheek before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss to the lips. "I love you," she whispered.

Joseph watched the scene uncomfortably. There was something so intimate, so intense about the way Michaela and this man interacted that made him feel as if he should turn his back, and then there was the kiss. Until now, Joseph hadn't witnessed any sort of physical connection between his daughter and son in law. Of course, this afternoon out on the hill, he had been hit with that thought, with the realization of what Michaela would have shared with her husband, but he hadn't witnessed it. This felt so alien, so strange. He found that he could no longer watch. Fleeing from his position at the doorway, he left the house.

* * *

Dinner that night at the Sully house was strained to say the least. Of course, as Michaela had anticipated, the spaghetti was a hit with the girls. Both seemed to get more on their hands that in their mouths, and it even received a compliment from Joseph.

"Dinner is delicious, Mike." He said forcing a slight smile and nodding his head a little. However, this was about all he said for the rest of the night. He was extremely quiet and although Michaela knew that something else had happened earlier that day, she was very concerned that this wasn't the only thing wrong. She kept glancing worriedly at him out of the corner of her eyes. Did he look more tired this evening? She was beginning to grow more concerned about his health as the night went on.

"Mommy and Daddy have… what's it called?" Nell had been talking ceaselessly to her sister and grandpa about the events of the day, and was now struggling to tell the story of her new discovery.

"A pulse, sweetheart." Michaela answered smiling.

"A pulse. They have them too." She said taking another bite of roll.

Michaela glance at her father again, he just didn't seemed to be as lively as last night. Glancing at Sully across the table, she attempted to convey her concerns to him and was successful. Catching the worried expression in his wife's face, Sully too, glanced sideways at the older man sitting at the table. Joseph did look a little shaken.

Clearing his throat, Sully nervously brought his teacup to his lips before pulling it away again. Michaela looked miserable, she had no idea what was going on and she was so concerned for Joseph's health. Swallowing hard, Sully let his eyes linger on Michaela's as he spoke. "Dr. Quinn," as the man looked up Sully met his gaze. "Ya look kinda tired. Ya sure that your feelin' alright?"

"I am. I suppose it's been a while since I've ridden." Joseph was trying his best to be amiable, but he wasn't sure how convincing it had been. Turning his attention to Mike, he reached out and covered her hand with his. "I believe I might retire to bed."

She forced a smile hoping to hide her concern. "All right. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"I most certainly will." Pushing his plate back from the table, he rose to retreat upstairs.

"Can me and Nell go upstairs and play?" Katie asked raising up on her knees.

"May I, Katie."

The little girl heaved a sigh of frustration at her mother, making Sully laugh. Sometimes it was so clear that Katie and Michaela were just too much alike. "_May_, Nellie and me go upstairs and play?"

"Be careful going up the stairs." Michaela consented, rising from her seat and gathering the plates before her. She stopped mid motion, glancing expectantly at Sully before swallowing and looking back down at her hands. Wordlessly, she walked into the kitchen.

Sully didn't know what hurt him the most, the way she silently left the room or the anguished look she gave him just before she left. The one thing he did know was that it was time to talk. Taking a deep breath, Sully tried to calm his nerves before following her.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw that she had her back turned toward him. Her movements were more forceful than usual and Sully instantly regretted not talking to her until now. He had never meant to hurt her. There just hadn't been a good time to have her alone with him, and he certainly didn't want to try and have this conversation with the girls around. However, now seeing that this might not have been the best course of action, he wasn't sure what he was suppose to have done.

"You're mad." He said, stepping into the room.

Michaela, upon hearing his words instantly stopped her actions. "No, I'm not angry. I'm frustrated and worried, but I'm not angry." Turning toward him, she watched as he walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the kitchen table.

Where was he going to start? "Things… didn't go well this afternoon."

"I assumed that much. What happened?" Her voice was smooth and calming, holding no harsh tones at all. It urged him to continue and promised no judgment for what he had to say, but this wasn't what Sully was concerned about.

He took a deep breath, searching for the words to tell her what happened without destroying her view of her father in the process. "Ya know how we talked about your pa having a harder time accepting me an' the girls 'cause we hold new roles in your life?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm Katie, Sully. I'm not four." Her voice was a little more forceful this time and Sully closed his eyes. Replaying the words in his head, he realized that he did sound condescending. This wasn't going the way he hoped. Looking back up at her, he silently reached for her hands, and she instinctively gave them to him. It seemed like that was how they walked through life, him asking for her trust, her hand, and her silently giving it to him, no questions asked. Rubbing his thumbs over the back of her knuckles, he found his words again.

"I think your pa's having a hard time accepting me. I think he was so used to being the most important man in your life, and I think he's feeling rejected." He watched as her brow creased, a cloud falling over her face. "I think that he wants to protect ya from hurt."

"Did he say that?"

Sully replayed the scene from earlier in his mind. "In so many words." Michaela eyed him. He obviously didn't want to tell her exactly what was said, and part of that bothered her. However, she also trusted him, and knew that his reluctance had a reason. Watching how he was struggling, she just wanted to show him that she trusted him, and so she let the subject drop. After pausing for just a moment, Sully continued, his jaw tensing. "I don't think he agrees with your choice of a husband 'Chaela. He doesn't accept me." Having finished what he had to say, he lowered his gaze back to their joined hands. Unknowingly, he held his breath for her next words. What was she going to say? How was she going to react? She had been so close to her father for such a long time that this must hurt her beyond anything he could imagine. His heart ached for the position he just put her in.

Michaela was speechless. She was having a hard time wrapping her mind around what it was that Sully was trying to tell her. This wasn't the way it was suppose to turn out. She had dreamt of her father meeting Sully for eight years, and she always thought that the two men would get along famously. Her father would admire Sully's great qualities, his ideals and integrity, and Sully would see Joseph as the kind and determined man that had raised her. They had so much in common with one another, how could they not be friends? As the reality of Sully's words sank around her, she felt pressure build behind her eyes as tears began to build. What was she going to do? How could Joseph Quinn not accept this man as his son in law? Sully was her soul mate, her other half, could he not see that? As she stood there, swallowing hard against the thick bile that was rising in her throat she suddenly found her voice again.

"It doesn't matter." She choked out, tugging on his hands in an effort to get him to look at her. When he finally did look in her eyes, he was amazed at the love he saw in her there. They were his home, his sanctuary and he found himself lost in the comfort that he found in her stare. Sully found that he could do little more than just sit there lost in those mismatched orbs, begging her to repeat those words. "It doesn't matter." She repeated, more forceful this time, but still swallowing back the tears. Yes, it hurt, it hurt that her father couldn't accept her life as it was now, but she didn't want Sully to see that. She didn't want him to think that she regretted marrying him for even a second.

Stepping between his legs, Michaela placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. As she pulled back, Sully rested his head on her shoulder, burying himself in her scent and relishing the feeling of her arms encircling his back. How was it that she could make him feel so safe? Michaela lowered her head so she could whisper in his ear. "I chose _you_. I married _you._ I love _you._ He changes nothing." Running her fingers in circles over his shoulder blades, she rested her cheek on his forehead, an intimate embrace.

Sully knew that the words she had just spoken were from her heart and were completely true, however he knew it wasn't easy for her to say. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gave her a comforting squeeze.

As the two stood there, embracing each other as if life itself depended on not letting the other go, there was a loud thud from upstairs accompanied by the sound of little girls giggling. The loud noises broke through the intensity of the moment, and Michaela, laughing slightly and then sniffing, pulled away letting her hands glide over his shoulders. "How about you put the girls to bed tonight? I'll finish the dishes and be up shortly."

"All right." Sully said, disappointed that the moment had to end. Before leaving her, though, he reached up and traced her jaw line with the tip of his index finger. How had he ever been able to live without her? Leaning in, he placed the softest kiss imaginable to her lips.

It didn't take long for Sully to put the girls to bed. They had already worn themselves out playing upstairs and were already calm by the time he got to them. All it took was for him to get them changed and to tell them a story. Tucking them both in, he kissed his Kates on the forehead before moving over to the crib where he had placed Nell.

She was laying on her back with her knee pulled to her chest again as it started stinging. "What's the matter, Nellie?"

"It hurts." She replied, sticking her leg straight into the air. Sully chuckled.

"Well, what will make it feel better?" Nellie smiled a wide, toothy grin.

"Kiss it like Mommy?"

"Alright." Bending over, Sully tapped the side of her little leg before placing a kiss over her bandages. "All better? Good. Good night."

He stopped on his way out the door to cut the lamp down on low. Cracking the door shut, Sully rested his back against the wall as he stared down the hallway to their room. He took a deep breath. He didn't want to go down to that empty room; he wanted to be with Michaela. Following the tug of his heart, he didn't walk to the end of the hallway, but headed for the stairs.

After Sully left her, Michaela slowly started back with the dishes. Initially trying to ban the heavy thought from her mind, she found that she couldn't get anything accomplished. No matter what she did it still seemed to come floating back in, stopping her hands and threatening her with the fullness behind her eyes, but she refused to cry. Ultimately, Michaela gave into her thoughts, allowing her movements to slow to a mechanical rhythm as she allowed her mind to think back over the course of the past twenty-four hours, trying to examine every aspect of their situation.

If Sully could have been in her head at that moment, her thoughts would have made him smile. "That's Michaela," he would say, "always analyzing, always tryin' ta understand." That was exactly what she was trying to do. First Michaela tried seeing Sully through her father's eyes, and then she attempted to see everything from Sully's point of view before taking a step back and analyzing everything with an unbiased eye. She came to the same conclusion that she had only half an hour before. She had chosen Sully, and nothing could change that. What's more is she didn't want it to.

As she finished the last of the plates, she stacked them one on top of the other, but just stood there, staring intently at the embossed design running along the edge of the plates. Her focus was intense as she ran her smooth fingers over the raised detailing scratching her nail over the tiny chip on the edge. Her thoughts drifted back to Sully. She wondered what he was doing upstairs. The girls had been quiet for some time now and she was sure that they had already fallen asleep. She wondered how he was feeling, and if she had done enough to reassure him. There wasn't anything she wanted more than just to be with him. Glancing up at the ceiling as if she could see him through the wooden boards, she decided to hurry up and finish the dishes so she could join him.

Picking the stack of plates up, she lifted them over her head to put them in the cabinets, when she did so, she felt the pressure of a flat palm laid against the small of her back. She recognized that hand, and the familiarity of it made her smile as she leaned back and felt the sensation of hands encircling her waist pulling her to his chest. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she felt her hair ruffle as Sully nuzzled the side of her head. His hot breath ran down the side of her neck as he bent to whisper in her ear, "dance with me." Seeking her hand, he stepped back away from her in order to turn her in his arms.

Michaela found herself looking into his crystal eyes and smiled as he placed a light kiss to the tip of her nose. Laying her head on his shoulder, she tucked her head in the hollow of his neck as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. Sighing contently she let Sully sway them in time to the imaginary rhythm.

Michaela felt as if she were floating. She honestly couldn't feel her feet on the floor, and she was only aware of his body pressed against hers and the way he his arms made her feel so secure. She closed her eyes, willing herself to heighten her sense of touch. Slowly she began to remember her dream from earlier this afternoon. She could remember what it felt like to be spun around that crowded room and to feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, like all eyes were on her.

As Sully guided Michaela about him, he too relished the feeling of having her in his arms. Holding her so close, he could feel each of her curves as they laid perfectly against his own body. Bending his head so he could breathe the scent of her hair, Sully found himself thinking about everything they've shared in the past together. They had had so many adventures, accomplished so much in the years that he had known her. They seemed to be a strong team when they stood together as a united front, but it wasn't without it's dangers. He had almost lost Michaela more times than he cared to remember, and as his mind flashed back each situation; her ill from influenza, her abduction by the dog soldiers, them almost being killed together in Washington, and then watching her suffer so after Washita, his hold on her tightened as if to protect her from anything that could ever hurt her. Lowering his head to her ear he whispered, "Na ma'heo'nehotse'o."

Instantly, Michaela felt her body melt into his as she involuntarily tightened her hold on his neck as she her his voice pronounce the familiar syllables. Na ma'heo'nehotse'o. It was his name for her. The very first time she had ever heard him say the mysterious word was on their wedding night, whispered into the darkened room as she drifted off to sleep in his arms for the first time. Since then it was a name he reserved for their most intimate moments. It was a whisper in her ear at the height of her ecstasy, a sob in the darkness during a shared sorrow, a gentle rub on her back after a long day's work, and so much more. The very sound of his voice forming those words spoke love all the way to her soul.

As the outside world melt around the dancing couple they were unaware that they were being observed. Having been unable to sleep, Joseph had decided to venture down stairs for a glass of water. He hadn't heard a sound in the house for such a long time that he was fairly certain that everyone had retired to bed long ago. He was proven wrong, however. Quietly making his way down the stairs, he came to an abrupt halt as the view of the kitchen came into view. Joseph found himself frozen in place as he watched the scene before him. Of course, he realized that he simply watching his daughter dancing. He had seen her dance many times before, but it was the way that they were dancing that held him spellbound. It was the way they were holding each other like there was nothing left in the world.

Joseph noticed the way Sully's hand rested at her waist, guiding her in their graceful motion and the way he cradled their joined hands against his chest. There was something about the way his body curled around Michaela, as if shielding her from the outside world, it was so tender and loving. Watching them dance, Joseph seemed to be unable to tell where one ended and the other began. They seemed to be halves of the same being. Pausing slightly, Joseph absorbed all these things before turning silently and making his way back up to his room.

Lifting his arm across his chest, Sully spun Michaela away from him before reclaiming her to him. Michaela laughed at his movements before burying her head in his chest. Sully too smiled at the sound of her laughter. Angel's voices, he thought. Resting her hand on his chest, he moved his own hand and began to pull the pins from her hair, letting the caramel locks fall down around her shoulders. Once free, he ran his fingers through the fine tresses as he cradled her head against his chest.

Michaela took a deep breath and was filled with the familiar scent of leather and cedar. She felt surrounded by him, protected by him. She felt so close to this man, like they were one in the same, and she knew that she could never regret her decision. Michaela Quinn couldn't imagine her life without this man, and she was thankful that she didn't have to. Swallowing hard, she raised her head from his should and placed a light kiss to his jaw line.

"Let's go to bed, Sully."

The whisper was soft and low, meant only for Sully's ears and he had to take a deep breath to steady his fluttering heart as he heard the thickness of her voice. Looking down, he saw the familiar glisten of her hazel and olive eyes as she offered her soul to him. Sully stepped away just long enough to blow out the last lamp lighting the room around then before offering her his arm. She smiled and blush and Sully thought she looked like a young woman who was courting for the first time. Wrapping one arm around his, she placed her other had at the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her upstairs.

_Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sound of thunder slowly infiltrated the little homestead. Joseph Quinn sat on a chair by the window watching the trees blow in the forceful wind. A storm was rolling in from over the mountains, somehow matching the storm that was brewing in his own soul. He was still reeling from the past twenty-four hours, unsure if he would ever be able to wrap his mind around what had happened. How could eight years mean so much? Joseph still staring out the window, mindlessly fiddled with a gold piece from his pocket, spinning the coin between his fingers. He needed to keep his hands busy. Although he hadn't practiced medicine for some time, he still carried all of the characteristics of a surgeon. When he was nervous or bothered by something, he needed to keep his hands moving in a slow and methodical motion. It was the only thing that was keeping him from pacing the floors and possibly waking everyone in the house. Taking a deep breath, he slowly ran his mind over the events of the day, trying to understand.

Michaela, his Mike was a married woman. Her life had changed drastically since the last time he saw her, the last time he practiced with her. He could remember when she was little, she used to sit in the window seat in his office and dump out the contents of his medical bag only to examine all of the instruments and to put them up again. "I'm gonna be a doctor one day." She would say with a smile. "I'll have a bag just like this!" She had set that goal when she was such a small age, and she had obtained it. Now, thinking back over the past few days, that goal seemed to take second place in her life if not third or fourth. Of course, he was proud of her. Michaela was such a good mother, so kind and caring. Her girls truly looked up to her and judging from the conversation he had with Matthew earlier this morning, her older children adored her just as much, but she had been such a good doctor as well, and Joseph hated to see her loose that. It pained him to see her neglect such a talent.

Then there was Sully. Joseph simply didn't know what to think about this strange man who had become so prominent in his daughter's life. There was something about Sully that he hadn't like from the start, something that he noticed when they met. Thinking hard over their first meeting, Joseph realized that he partly blamed Sully for the place Michaela was. It was his fault that her attention had been pulled away from her practice. It was because of him that her world was dinner, sewing, and childcare. _But he loves her_. The thought was there and gone in an instant.

_He ran_. He had ran from so many things in his life that Joseph seemed to wonder if there had ever been any stability. Mining, a previous family, his military career, they were all things that he seemed to run from when things had gotten too tough, too dangerous. It made him wonder how easy it would be for him to leave Michaela if it got too hard_. But he could never leave her._ _Did you see? Did you see how he held her?_ He had done it before; he could do it again.

He had taken her innocence away, that beautiful naivety that made her so special. She had been his Mike, but now she seemed to be different. Now she was Michaela, and he wasn't sure where the change had occurred, but he knew that Sully had somehow played a part in this. _He_ _wouldn't have taken anything that she wasn't ready to give him_. But she had been vulnerable. She was in a strange place without a living soul she knew around. That was enough to wear anyone down, to make them seek assurance elsewhere. Joseph was certain that this is what happened to Michaela. _Did you see them together? There was emotion there, an unspoken energy that flowed from them. _

_That can't be forced or learned, it must be natural._ Joseph seemed to argue with himself, finding no comfort in his own thoughts. Glancing back out the window, he watched as the dark cloud rolled in.

* * *

The thunder was getting louder and the wind was blowing harder in the valley now, bringing in colder air. Lightening was beginning to strike off in the distance, lighting the little rooms of the Sully homestead with an ominous shade of blue. One bolt of lightning struck particularly close to the house jarring Sully from his deep sleep.

He was slightly disoriented as he reached up to rub his eyes in an effort to clear his mind. Sucking in a deep breath, he made to stretch his tired muscle but found he was hindered by something heavy on his chest. Eventually managing to find his night eyes, he turned his head to the right to find Michaela's head laying next to his on his pillow. She was sleeping so deeply, so peacefully with her hair splayed around her shoulders. He reached up to stroke the side of her smooth jaw. She was beautiful. Stretching his body the length of hers, he could feel the softness of her naked body as it pressed against his. Her leg was curled around his in a cherished hold and her arm was stretched across his chest, her hand laying protectively over his heart.

Sully laid his head back, content that all was well in his world. He wasn't sure what had woken him, but he fine with drifting back to sleep. However, before he could, a loud clap of thunder shook the little home on its foundation. Sully was alarmed that it seemed to be so close knowing that it was probably accompanied by lightening and raised his head off the pillow in a failed attempted to glance out the window. Michaela stirred beside him.

Moaning a little, she buried her head in the pillow, struggling against her own consciousness. Soon another bolt of lightning lit up the small room, and Sully tried to gently extract himself from Michaela's embrace. If such a storm was blowing in, he needed to make sure the house was secure. His movement, however only served to wake Michaela further as her palm slide over his bare chest. Lifting her head from the pillow, she watched him rise from the bed.

"Sully? What's wrong?" She asked, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Storm's blowing in." He stated simply, staring out the window.

"Is it bad?" She pulled the quilt more securely around her and sat up in bed.

"Clouds look angry, and the horses are out, they're gonna spook if I don't get 'em up." As he made to reach for his buckskins, Michaela pulled herself from the bed.

"I'll help you." Reaching for a nightgown out of her dresser, she slipped it over her head before following Sully out the door.

Joseph had heard the loud thunder, as well as the movement from the room across the hall, and wondered if a storm of this nature might be dangerous. He wasn't sure what would be needed to make sure everyone was safe. The unknown of this situation made him slightly uneasy. Opening the door, he peered into the hallway. What he found was Sully passing him on his way to the stairs, bare chested as he was slipping his shirt over his head. Somehow, the scene reinforced his thoughts from earlier, that his Michaela was a grown woman; she lived in a new world now. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the weather.

His son in law was quickly followed by Mike, who was hastily tying her robe tightly around her waist. "What's going on?" He asked her, stepping out of the room.

"There's a bad storm blowing in. We need to make sure the house is safe and the horses are up." Wordlessly he followed them down the stairs, in hopes of being of any assistance, although he saw the pointlessness of this action. There wouldn't be anything he could do; he wasn't experienced with this at all.

By the time the three adults made it to the bottom floor the cold air was flooding down from the mountains, bringing with it rain. A few drops of rain were beginning to fall, wetting the earth and filling the air with the fresh smell of glistening leaves and dampened dirt. The air was settling heavily and was producing an eerie feel. Sully was the first to make it to the porch, but stopped just short of the steps long enough to take in everything around him. Living with the Cheyenne had taught him to listen when Mother Earth was speaking, and she certainly seemed like she had a lot to say on this particular night. The sky just beyond the mountains was flickering continuously. The clouds were hanging low and moving fast. The storm would be here soon, and everything must be ready.

Michaela came walking up behind him with his jacket in her hand. She stood quietly for a moment, allowing him to observe everything around them. The thunder was getting louder now, and the horses were beginning to get agitated. Turning toward Michaela, Sully took the jacket from her and pulled it on, it was getting cold. He bent close to her ear to tell her something, but the wind was blowing harder now catching his words from his mouth and tossing them to the night sky, causing him to yell.

"Stay here; I don't want ya getting' wet if ya don't hafta." Michaela just nodded at his instruction, grasping the edge of his jacket. She hated bad weather, she always had, but she felt better knowing Sully and the girls were home with her tonight. They were all safe together.

Looking up from her, Sully's eyes caught Joseph's stare before he stepped off the porch, making his way to the barn. Michaela, who seemed to be completely unaware of her father's presence by her side, stepped down off the porch and came to rest at the bottom of the steps. The wind caught her loose, unbrushed hair, sending it fluttering about her. The edge of her nightgown and robe were engaged in the same dance, but she didn't notice. Michaela simply pulled the material closer to her body, attempting to block the near freezing wind. Her eyes never left her husband.

As Sully reached the gate, the rain began to fall harder, coming in at a nearly horizontal angle. The drops were small and forceful, almost painful when they landed. The thunder was now coming closer, and a loud clap rang through the air, causing Michaela to jump from her position. Slowly she became aware that someone was calling her name, and she felt a hand wrap around her arm. She turned to face her father, who was leaning off the porch and saying something to her that she couldn't understand; following the tug of his hand, she stepped back under the safety of the porch before turning back to Sully.

The horses were very skittish now, and were trotting in circles around the grazing area. Sully had reached the first of the horses, Mags, the one that he rode so often, and was slowly trying to attract her attention. However, his efforts were pointless as Mags struggled to pull herself from his grasp. Grappling with the large animal, Sully tried to calm her, pulling her head down to his shoulder and petting her mane as he attempted to walk her back to the barn. He had made some progress, but the presence of the Flash at the other end of the pin was beginning to make him nervous, he simply couldn't handle both beasts alone.

As thunder sounded loudly around them, the ground underneath their very feet seemed to shake. This was all it took for Sully to lose what little control he had gained over his horse, which reared high and knocked him down. Struggling to catch her, he stepped dangerously close to the scared animal, reaching out and attempting to grasp her muzzle again.

Before Sully even stood up, Michaela was off the porch, leaving her father watching stunned. The rain was coming down harder now and she could barely see where she was going, in addition, she was struggling to maintain her footing in the accumulating mud. Staggering her way to the fence, she hit it with a thud, almost launching herself up and over the wood. "Sully!... Sully!" She was yelling his name as her hands hastily tore at the belt that held her robe closed. Somehow, he seemed to hear her, despite the wind that whipped around them, and he turned toward her just in time to catch the edge of her dressing gown as it came hurtling at him. With a jerk of his wrist, he snatched the rest of the garment into his hand and wrapped it around Mags' eyes, using the edge of the linen edge as a hold to pull her. Without sight, the animal seemed to calm down significantly and Michaela watched as Sully was successfully able to pull her inside.

Michaela stood on the bottom rung of the fence, watching as the rain poured around her causing her nightgown to stick to her body and her hair to stick to the side of her face. The thunder was almost deafening now and each loud clap sent Flash into more spasms. The lightening had moved from the other side of the mountains and was now striking close by. As Flash trotted around the fenced in area, she happened to get close enough for Michaela to grab her, holding her still until Sully returned. However, she was in an awkward position, standing on the fence and leaning over the edge all the while trying to shield the scared horse's eyes with her arms. Bending as close to Flash's ear as possible, she tried to whisper soothing tone to the animal, although she knew this was useless. She just had to keep her calm until Sully made it back to them.

Joseph, who was still standing on the porch, witnessed the teamwork that had just taken place. It was incredible, almost as if no words were needed. Each knew what the other was doing almost instinctively, and Joseph found it fascinating to watch them together. For the first time in the past few days, there wasn't any confusing thoughts or strange emotions, he simply got to witness how Michaela and Sully handled situations together. This calm observation was short lived, however, for as soon as he saw Michaela catch the second horse coming around the fence he felt uneasy. She was greatly handicapped by the fence that separated them and she didn't seem like she had a good grasp on her center of gravity. Tightening his arm around the porch column, he held his breath as the horse began to jerk it's head wildly, desperately trying to free itself from the confining embrace. The animal had such strength that it was nearly picking Michaela up, completely eliminating her balance.

Michaela was struggling with Flash tremendously and she was beginning to get scared. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold the animal in place and she needed Sully. Looking in the distance, she could see his outline step out of the barn and she felt relief flood her body, but this relief was short lived. A bolt of lightning came piercing through the air, striking the ground just behind the barn. With the next clap of thunder, Flash broke free from Michaela's embrace and reared high into the air, throwing her off balance. When the horse landed, her front hoofs crashed into the fencing next to Michaela. As the fence collapsed around her, Michaela was knocked flat on her back landing with a loud and painful thud.

Sully had watched the scene in horror. He was almost certain his heart had stopped beating and yet, his legs worked to carrying him to her as quickly as possible. The journey felt like a lifetime as he prayed to see any sign of movement, knowing that she could easily have broken her back, or worse. However as he reached the broken fence, Michaela had rolled over and was reaching for Flash as she breezed by. Pulling herself to her feet, she made a sluggish movement to chase the animal, but Sully got to her first. "Let her go!" He yelled wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to his chest, cradling her head in an attempt to protect her. She in turn grasped his upper arm and held it tightly, as she sought the safety from the elements around them. She was beginning to shake. In an effort to see her face he tried to turn her.

Her eyes were closed tightly, "I'm fine!" She was yelling and shaking her head. Another lightning strike caused Sully to pull her closer to him, protecting her head with his hand and body all the while guiding her as gently and quickly as possible to the porch. When they got close enough, Joseph stepped down, holding an arm out which Michaela instinctively took. Together to two men helped her inside and sat her at the table.

"I'm fine. It looked worse than it was." She said sitting stiffly in the chair. Her back was aching and she had most certainly pulled some muscles, but there was no major damage. She was lucky. She knew it and Sully knew it. She could see it in his eyes as he draped a blanket around her shoulders. She was beginning to shiver violently now. Sully just watched her closely, knowing that she wouldn't tell him anyway if she were in pain, but her eyes reassured him. She certainly looked like she felt alright. She smiled up at him, and then to her father who was sitting looking worried. Another loud thunder strike and all three of them ducked. Michaela could hear the terror filled screaming of Nellie upstairs. She heart instantly sank, thinking that she left the girls inside, but she knew that there wasn't anything she could have done. Turning to Sully placed a hand at the center of his chest. "Go, finished the house. I need to be with the girls."

"Ya sure you're gonna be alright?" She nodded.

"I'm fine, I promise."

Joseph sat up a little straighter in his chair. "I'll help her upstairs." Sully gazed at the older man. Of course, they weren't necessarily the best of friends, but Sully knew that no matter what, 

Joseph would watch Michaela closely. Sully silently nodded, helping Michaela to stand as she made her way stiffly over to the stairs. Watching until they were well out of sight, Joseph safely guiding Michaela's actions, Sully stepped out to shudder the windows.

"Momma!" Katie shouted as soon as Michaela entered the room. She was standing next to Nell's crib clasping her little sister's hand through the bars. "Momma it's a storm!" Katie looked almost as upset as Nell was, but not quite. She was trying to be brave for her little sister, to make Nellie feel better, but now that Momma was here, she knew that everything really would be fine. Michaela breezed into the room and went straight for the crib.

Nell was sitting up cross-legged with tears streaming down her face. Her face was red and her hair mussed, as she held her arms out to Michaela. Patting Katie on the head, Michaela tucked the little girl close to her leg as she reached in to lift Nell from the crib. She groaned as the child's weight strained her back muscles, but bit her lip. She didn't want to give the girls something else to be afraid of. Careful to keep Nell on the other side of the blanket so as not to get her wet, Michaela sat with the girls on the edge of Katie's bed.

"Momma, you're wet!" Katie exclaimed patting her mother's hair, but not making an attempt to come any closer. She was already cold, and she didn't want to be wet too. Nell however, didn't seem to mind, still sniffing, she crawled into Michaela's lap and laid her head over on her chest. Michaela instinctively tried to wrap the little one in a blanket.

"I know sweetheart, I had to help Poppy put the horses in the barn.

"Is that why you weren't here?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She shifted Nell, so she could see her face before asking her, "Do you forgive me?" The youngest girl didn't make a move one way or the other. She was just happy to have her mommy with her again, and rested comfortably, if not a little anxiously in her embrace. Katie on the other hand, wrapped her arms around Michaela and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes ma'am."

Michaela smiled. "Good…" before she could finish her sentence another clap of thunder shook the little house. Nell buried her head further in to Michaela's chest, tugging on the blanket draped over her shoulders as Katie tightened her hold around her mother's neck.

"Is Poppy coming back?" she whispered in Michaela's ear.

"When he knows that the house is safe."

"Will the storm be over then?"

"Not yet, but soon." Looking up into her daughter's eyes, she could see the fear there. The same fear the she herself was feeling at the moment. She just wanted all of her family to be together. 

Wrapping an arm around Katie's waist Michaela pulled her close. "Why don't you sleep with me and Poppy tonight? Until the storm passes?" Tilting her head to one side, she pushed a strand of blonde hair out of Katie's face, tucking it behind her ear. She watched as Katie wordlessly nodded her agreement, and Nell peeked up at her. "Ok, let's do that.

Joseph was still standing in the doorway watching the little scene in front of him. There were so many things about Michaela's family that seemed different from how he knew she grew up. Everything seemed to be much freer here. There wasn't any emphasis put on convention or acceptable propriety. Michaela and Sully simply acknowledged only what was right for them. The offer for the girls to sleep in their parent's room was a novel idea to Joseph. It was something that Elizabeth would never had permitted in Boston. Propriety would simply not allow it, but then again Michaela had never been one to follow propriety.

As he watched Michaela struggle to stand, he stepped from his position in the doorway to aid her. "Let me help." He said lifting Nell from her arms, in an effort to relieve her of the weight. Nell protested a little, but Michaela quickly reached up and stroked her little hand.

"I'm right here." She stated, reaching down with the other hand and grasping Katie's hand in hers. Michaela lead them down the hallway.

"Scoot to the middle." She commanded softly, boosting Katie up onto their bed and arranging the pillows for them. Nellie began to wriggle her legs until Joseph finally let her down on the big bed. The two girls snuggled together against the warm fabric as Michaela pulled the sheets and a quilt over them.

"You need to change clothes before you catch cold." Joseph commanded quietly in a fatherly voice. The tone made Michaela stop. How long it had been since she heard him speak to her like that? The tone was comforting and nostalgic for her. Standing here she almost forgot what Sully had told her about their afternoon together, but not quite. Although she saw her father standing before her speaking to her like he always did with a little glint in his eye, there seemed to be something that separated them. A wall of words, spoken or not, that held his true thoughts. She wasn't quite sure how to be with her father and Sully at the same time. It felt as if she was being forced to choose. Looking up at him she tried to smile, but she was shivering.

"I will. You go get some sleep. I'm sorry that we've woken you."

"Not at all."

"I'll see you in the morning." She reached out and patted him on the arm.

Turning toward his room, he stopped at the doorway and turned toward her. " I'm glad that you weren't hurt."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, seeing the concern in his eyes.

There seemed to a tension between them, but Joseph couldn't identify what it was. Had Sully happened to tell her what was said this afternoon? Of course, he would have. How could he be so foolish as to think that Sully wouldn't come home and tell her? But why should this bother him? He had said those words and that's what he felt. He shouldn't be ashamed of what he believed. There should be no reason that he felt he could say these things to his son in law and not to his daughter. So why did he feel ashamed of her knowing?

As Joseph stood in the doorway of his room, his hand on the doorknob he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Looking up to see a soaking wet Sully coming toward him, he nodded wordlessly to the younger man. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea," Sully answered, wiping water off his mouth with the back of her hand. "Storm looks like it'll pass soon."

"That's good." Joseph answered. An awkward silence fell upon the two men as they stood facing each other in the hallway. Sully felt like there was something else that needed to be said, but he wasn't sure what that was. He stood there for a moment, giving Joseph the opportunity to clear his mind and speak, but no words came. Nodding silently to himself, he let his eyes wander back over to where he knew Michaela was in their room. He was anxious to see that she was ok. "Ok, well ya get some sleep." He made a slight nod to the older man before stepping into their bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

It was early the next morning, and Sully was standing on the porch of the homestead similar to how he did the night before, surveying the storm damage. This morning seemed to be exceptionally bright, the sunlight glistening off the water covering the world around him. The front path was all mud, with some large standing puddles in the low-lying areas of the yard. The ground was littered with tree limbs that had blown in from the surrounding areas. The size of these limbs varied anywhere between small twigs to a large limb that had struck the corner of the porch, tearing off the wooden shingles that covered the roof. Then there was the fence. The damage looked even more extensive that last night. A large chunk of the structure was now lying in a scattered heap across the ground.

Sully's mind flashed back to the night before. He could vividly remember watching Michaela fall backwards, surrounded by the crumpling pile of fencing. She bounced, almost in slow motion as she landed hard on the ground and when Flash took off, she came dangerously close to being trampled. Closing his eyes, he said a prayer of thanks that things had turned out the way they had.

When he made it back to his room that night, he was greeted by both Katie and Nell, who were covered up to their necks in with the wedding ring quilt that covered their bed.

"Hi Poppy!" Katie was the first to call out, smiling sweetly from her cozy place. He smiled down at her and, drying off his hand reached down to pat her head and run his fingers through her hair. Winking at Nell who was still wiping tears from her eyes he spoke softly, "Hey, my brave girls. 

Ya warm in there?" Nell nodded slightly. "Ok, the storm's gonna be over soon." He tried to reassure them, but he wasn't sure if Nellie was believing him or not. She pulled the sheets tighter under her chin.

Feeling a light touch on his shoulder, he turned to see Michaela, warm and dry, standing next to him. "Everything's alright with the house?"

"Yea, I think it'll be over soon. How're ya feelin'?" He gently laid his hand on her back, allowing his fingers to run down the ridge of her spin until it came to rest at the curve of her hip.

"I'm fine. I'll be a little stiff, but that's not bad." She stepped a little closer to him, but realized he was still wet. "You need to get out of those clothes."

"I will once I get ya into bed." Guiding her with his hand, he pulled the covers back just enough for Michaela to sit down and stretch her legs out before covering them over again. Letting out a deep breath, Michaela slowly relaxed the muscles in her tense body, letting herself to sink back into the feather tick. Once she had relaxed enough, she turned her head to face the little girl who was laying next to her on her pillow. Reaching out with her index finger, she stroked the side of Nellie's cheek.

"Sshhh. It's alright now." She whispered to the little one who reacted by curling her arms around Michaela's and snuggling down in the crook of her neck. Lifting her head slightly to see over her youngest daughter, she reached out and clasped Katie's hand pulling her closer to them.

This is how Sully found his girls when he emerged from behind the dressing screen. Sound asleep snuggled with each other in the warm bed he had made Michaela for their wedding.

Sully was still standing on the porch when he heard Michaela's voice ring out from behind him. "I thought I'd make some breakfast and we could get started. The girls can sleep a little late this morning." Turning, Sully stepped toward her and cupped his face. He wanted to protest, he didn't really working and taking the risk of making her back any worse, but before he could she seemed to read his thoughts. "You're going to need the help, Sully, and moving around will just help work some of the soreness out."

He gazed at her intently, his crystal eyes dancing over her beautiful face. He wanted to remember everything about her, to soak it all in. She was gorgeous. Absentmindedly his thumb began to stroke her cheek, and her eyes softened at his touch. Pulling her close, he placed a kiss to her forehead before turning to follow her inside.

"Hold this here." Sully said, placing a wooden beam in Michaela's hands. It wasn't long after breakfast and Sully had decided out of everything, he needed to get the fence patched the most. Having surveyed the damage, he realized that some of the beams were completely broken into pieces, preventing him from actually rebuilding the fence until he got over to Loren's this afternoon and got some new wood.

Michaela did as she was told and held the timber as still as possible as Sully tied it into place with rope. His hands moved fast, almost looking as if they were dancing. They worked seamlessly in silence, they way they often did. Often times if Sully needed another pair of hands, Michaela had gotten used to helping him, and although she wasn't always aware of what she was doing he was patient with her. As he was finishing up with one end of the beam, she slowly walked her hands to the other end and waited patiently as he started on that side.

"Your Pa's helping the girl's pick up limbs?" Sully asked breaking the silence between them. He had noticed that there seemed to be tension between Michaela and Joseph this morning over breakfast, and this bothered him a little. He didn't want to see Michaela's relationship with her father deteriorate because of him. He had foolishly allowed that to happen once, but he wasn't willing to watch it occur again. Joseph was too important to Michaela, had played too much of a part in her life for her to be forced to choose her husband over her father.

"I suppose he is." She said softly, watching his hands intently. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want him to see what she was thinking at that moment.

"Don't do that." He sighed, his hands moving more forcefully.

"Don't what?"

"Don't shut him out 'Chaela. It isn't like that." She looked up at him, questioningly not entirely sure what he meant. "It ain't me against him. Ya don't hafta choose." As his words settled around her, she felt the emotions that had been boiling around her constrict around her heart. None of this was fair, it wasn't fair that her family had to go through this, that she felt it must be her father or Sully. She didn't want to choose. As tears welled in her eyes she found herself fighting the urge to cry, but refusing herself that luxury.

"I don't know how." She whispered causing Sully to lean toward her more. When she spoke again her words were a little louder. "I don't know how to be near him without this… this _thing _between us."

"Just enjoy his company. Tell him your stories and listen to his. That's all ya gotta do. You've been given such a gift 'Chaela. Ya gotta enjoy it."

"It's not the same. It can't be the same."

Why not? Sully wanted to ask her. He wanted to understand what she was going through. Looking back down to the timber, he made his final knot. As he did so, he realized answer to his question. He could understand the meaning behind Michaela's words, about why she felt like they couldn't be the same as before. "'Cause he doesn't approve?" he asked, jerking on the last of the rope. "You've always had his approval until now."

Michaela visibly flinched. Nothing would hurt her more than for Sully to believe this was his fault or that she regretted her decisions in anyway. "No, no of course not." Glancing down at the destroyed fencing, Michaela could feel the tears building again. She was quickly losing control.

Sully noticed how quickly she responded to his question and how she attempted to avoid his gaze. He hadn't realized how hard she was struggling with her emotions, and he recognized in part that this was because she was purposefully hiding from him. She didn't want him to know what she was feeling, what she was thinking. Now she was lying to him about it. Why?

Stepping between two of the broken posts, Sully stood beside her and leaned against the beam they had just fixed together.

"What are ya doin' 'Chaela?"

"We need to finish this Sully. I need to get to the clinic after lunch." She made to move away from him still avoiding his stare, but Sully reached out and caught her. Tugging her chin up to face him, he restated his question.

"Why are ya lying to me?"

"I'm not… I'm not lying to you." Reaching up to grasp his hand she pulled it from her face. She couldn't do this right now. She couldn't look at him, at those pain-filled eyes. She didn't want him to stand there and watch her cry and to think that it was because of him.

However, Sully was not to be deterred he kept his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. "Then what are ya doin?"

This was her downfall. She couldn't escape him and she wasn't strong enough to tell him anything less than the truth. "I just… I don't want you to think I regret." Her words were choked and she could feel a tear travel down her cheek. "I don't want you to think that this is your fault, because it's not. This has nothing to do with you." She sniffed as the tears began to flow freely now.

As Sully slowly began to realized the meaning of her words he felt his heart swell. She had been trying to protect him. She was trying to shield him from hurt, but was hurting herself in the process. Although he couldn't stand to see her cry, he knew that this is what she truly needed, to let it all out. Pulling her to him, he soothingly rubbed her back. "Ssshhh. It's ok." He whispered as he supported her head against his chest. "It's ok ta hurt Michaela. It's normal 'cause this ain't easy."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She wept against his shoulder.

"Ssshhh. There's nothing to be sorry for." He patiently stood there, rubbing her back while she finally allowed herself to feel all of the emotions that had boiling on the inside. Her hands clutched at his jacket, pulling him closer to her in her distress. When she was finally done, she 

pulled back slightly, but not far enough to break their physical contact. She still needed him close.

Looking down at her, Sully reached up slowly and gently brushed the bangs out of her eyes. "I'll make you a deal." He said softly, eyes glistening. "I won't think that you regret anything, if you don't bottle everything up inside." Moving his hand from her head to her chest, he covered her heart with his palm. Michaela covered his hand with her own as she sniffed and nodded, smiling softly. "Good." Sully seemed to hum, glad that she was feeling better. Taking a calming breath, he allowed the edges of his mouth to curl into a subtle smile to match the gracious love glowing in his eyes. "Now whadda ya say we don't fix this fence so you can head to the clinic and I can go find Flash after lunch?"

Michaela took a deep breath, her chest, and shoulders relaxing as if physically expelling the last of those horrid emotions. "I think that sounds rather nice."

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was late in the afternoon, and Michaela had been at the clinic for a while now. She had driven the wagon in not long after lunch, with the understanding that after Sully found Flash he would be coming into town to see if Loren had any more lumber available.

Michaela was standing at the end of the exam table. She could hear the giggles of her girls in their "play room," the front room immediately adjacent to the exam room. The room was perfect for the girls to inhabit while Michaela was working. It was close enough that she could hear what was going on, and if she opened the door, she could even see them. Yet, they were still far enough away that they could stay out of the way of her patients. Not long after Michaela selected this room for Katie, she had brought a good portion of the little girl's toys up here to keep and Sully even assembled another crib, which was perfect for nap times.

Leaning forward over the table, Michaela peered into the other room. The two girls were sitting on the floor building towers with their blocks and taking turns knocking it down. Michaela smiled to herself. Sometimes she was struck with how perfect everything was. She couldn't ask for anything to be different. She had the most gentle, attentive husband, three very successful brilliant children who were changing the world, the two most beautiful little girls, and she still managed to handle a successful practice. Sometimes it seemed like a dream, and now, her father, who she admired more than anyone in the world, was back in her life.

Talking everything over with Sully this morning made her feel a lot better about everything that was going on as it always did. She was truly trying to take his words to heart_. "Just be with him. Tell him your stories and listen to his."_ That's what he had told her to do, and that was what she was trying. Although it still felt like she was trying to ignore the elephant in the room, she was willing to try as long as he was willing to not openly condemn her new life.

Michaela looked back down at the box of medicines that she had retrieved from Horace this afternoon. "Let's see, quinine, chloroform, laudanum, silver nitrate." Her mind scanned over the bottle before her, and then the other supplies. She had extra cloth for bandages, and oil for the lamps upstairs. Pulling a few bottles from the wooden crate, she scanned everything she had to do before her. There was no way she would get all of this done this afternoon. She was certain the bandages would be rolled tomorrow and fortunately, the lamps were not in dire need of a refill. Pulling some bottles from the crate, Michaela walked over to the shelf and began to place the medicines in their necessary place.

The exam room was quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Michaela didn't mind, however. This was what she was use to, simply just being without having to talk, to explain and introduce everything as being new. As Michaela had her back turned, she heard a little sigh and the rustle of a page. It caused her smile to widen.

Turning back to the exam table, she glanced up and watched her father for just a moment. He was sitting at her desk, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose with her latest books surrounding him. Joseph hadn't practiced medicine since he woke up from his coma, but he was missing it. Michaela could see it in his eyes, and she understood. She knew that what that ache felt like when she couldn't be her true self. She thought back over all the times she thought that she that she would be prevented from practicing and remembered that the hopeless feeling of claustrophobia that came with those moments of realization.

She could remember the exact moment when she realized that there weren't any women doctors in Boston. She had grown up with her father, playing with his instruments, and listening to the stories of his patients. She knew from her very core that she was to become a doctor just like him one day. There was nothing she wanted more in the world. This, however, changed when she was thirteen, and overheard one of her mother and father's fights. He had decided that it was time to start the type of education that would get her into medical school one day, and to leave the foundation of her classical education, her sewing, painting, and music lessons behind. Elizabeth disagreed.

"This will do her no good, Joseph!" Michaela heard her mother yell. "It will do her no good because she will never be a doctor. Even if you can find a school for her, she'll never be accepted. She'll never have patients who'll come to her. Not when they can have someone else." The words struck Michaela hard and for the first time she realized how much her gender hindered her dreams. Could she really be a doctor? Michaela felt an emotion she couldn't name rise in her chest as she backed away from her father's office door. Turning toward the stairs she made it halfway to her room before the tears began to fall.

It wasn't until that night, when her father came to tuck her in, that he realized something was wrong with his Mike. After a good deal of coxing, Michaela finally told Joseph what was wrong. She told him about what she heard her mother say, and that she was afraid that Elizabeth would be right. Joseph, however, seemed completely unconcerned with this. He simply laughed. "Mike, do you think that everyone told David that he could defeat Goliath?" Sniffing slightly, Michaela rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. She wasn't entirely sure she knew where he was going with this. "Well?"

"N… no."

"But David knew he could, and he did. Ultimately that was all that is important."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Everyone thought David was too little, but he knew that it wasn't his strength, or his stature, but what was up here." Reaching up with the tip of his finger, Joseph tapped the side of her head. He smiled smugly at her, his eyes twinkling. That smile could always make Michaela feel better no matter what. "It's the same with you. It doesn't matter if you're a boy or girl, all that matters is what you know."

"But how will I learn anything if no one will let me into school?"

"Well if you remember correctly, David didn't fight Goliath alone. He had help. God was there and gave him the tools he needed to be successful, and you will have me." He leaned into her ear and whispered his next sentence. "You have a dream Mike, and I promise you I will do everything in my power to make that dream come true. Alright?"

"Alright." Michaela smiled. He was right everything would be all right. Leaning back, Joseph winked at her.

After that moment of doubt, Michaela never looked back. She had that dream and Joseph kept his promise, he helped her make that dream come true.

After her father died, all of their patients found other doctors and Michaela was left with an empty practice. There were nights that she went to bed nearly in tears. On top of losing her father, she was losing her dreams as well. Searching her mind thoroughly she tried to find her own solution to her problem. Until this moment, she had never had to fight her battles alone. He had always been with her, just as he promised on the night she overheard her mother's fight. That was the moment that Michaela remembered Elizabeth's words from so long ago. "She'll never have patients who will come to her. Not when they can have someone else!" The words echoed through Michaela's mind, offering her the answer that she was looking for. Perhaps she'll find acceptance if she went somewhere where she was needed. Where there wasn't anyone else.

Michaela was sitting at her and her father's adjoining desk, absentmindedly spinning the globe that was standing on the edge of the table. It was at her father's desk she realized the solution to her problem. It was almost as if, Joseph was still with her, showing her the way. As Michaela made her final decision, she reached down and stopped the spinning globe. Directly under her finger lay the vast, unclaimed territory of the American West. The next morning she found the wanted ad for an experienced doctor for a little town called Colorado Springs.

Through the time of hardship and adversity, Michaela never truly doubted that the people of Colorado Springs would accept her as a doctor. Her dream depended on it, and there wasn't a chance of her giving that dream up. She never doubted her abilities. The thought that she wouldn't be able to succeed in all she did never crossed her mind until after Katie was born.

The first few months of Katie's life were so hard. The adjustment to having a baby who needed to be with her every waking moment made her question if she could truly be a doctor and a mother. She remembered very vividly the day when she told Sully that she might not be able to return to her practice. In her mind, she had gone over every possible option available to her and saw none but this. Part of her just wanted to be the best mother she could, to give Katie everything she had to give, and it was this part of her that was demanding a solution. However, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the finality of speaking what she was thinking was almost overwhelming. What had she done? She had never considered the fact that she couldn't have a baby and be a doctor at the same time. The idea of having to give up her practice took her breath away; her stomach ached and she was certain she was going to be sick. Dissolving into tears, Michaela was paralyzed with the hopelessness that surrounded her. There was no way out. She could numbly feel Sully's arms wrap around her as she sobbed.

A few nights later, Michaela had managed to find her solution, to find her inner strength again. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel. That night it finally dawned on Michaela that she could be a wife, mother, and doctor and not sacrifice anything. She could do it all, because she wasn't alone.

She had been lying in bed with Sully, stretched out on her back and enjoying the touch of his fingers as the danced across her abdomen. He was lying next to her, his head propped up on his arm and watching her intently.

"I wouldn't a let ya do it ya know." He stated simply. Lazily Michaela turned her eyes to him, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"What?"

"You're docterin'. I wouldn't have let you give it up. 'Cause I knew that you'd regret it."

Leaning up toward him, she capture his lips with hers, completely thankful for the man God put in her life. "I know. Thank you."

Hearing a grunt come from her desk, Michaela's thoughts were pulled back to the present. Looking up, she saw that Joseph had put her books down as was looking at her with an intrigued expression. "What are you thinking of, Mike?"

Michaela smiled, and just started at him for just a moment. "You."

"What about me?"

"Not practicing for so long. I was remembering what it felt like to know that I might never practice again."

Joseph's eyebrow raised in interest. "Have you had many of those moments, Mike?" He was interested to know how close she had come to giving it all up, to denying herself her dream and her talent.

"A few." Michaela replied, knowing the thoughts that were stirring behind his eyes. She wasn't about to feed him anything that would topple the already unsteady tower he was building. Instead, she laughed, "Do you remember what you told me when I was thirteen, and thought that I would never be able to get into medical school?"

Joseph gave his own little chuckle. "The story of David?" Michaela only nodded with a smile spread across her face.

_Yes, you once helped me start my practice, and now I'll help you_, she thought before nodding her head toward the books. "What did you think?"

"There's been a lot a breakthroughs." He sighed, eyes widening overwhelmed.

"There has been, but once you start reading it'll be easier. Did you read any of my papers on the Cheyenne medicine?"

Setting the book down, Joseph reached for a stack of papers left sitting on the edge of her desk. "I have. This is absolutely fascinating. All of these herbs work?"

"They do. I've used many of them to treat patients, as well as my family and myself. I trust Cloud Dancing's knowledge explicitly."

Joseph distractedly ran his eyes over the hand written article. "The Willow Bark treats pain?"

"As well as a few other things. The only downfall is that it does take a bit longer to administer than it would morphine or laudanum, but I've had experience with people becoming addicted to those drugs. As far as I'm aware there hasn't been anything adverse with the tea."

"Has there been anything written on these addictions?" Joseph's looked up, thoroughly interested.

"There is." Michaela stepped over and pulled another journal from the shelf. "It should be in here." She handed the article to her father, but before he could ask any more questions there was 

a knock at the door. "Come in." Michaela called, turning toward the door. As the door swung open, she saw that Sully stood on the other side.

For the first time in the past three days, Joseph noticed how his daughter's entire demeanor changed when this man walked into the room. Her face seemed to brighten and her smile grew. Her eyes sparkled and he was certain that she stood just a little straighter. Why had he never noticed it before?

"Hey," Sully stuck his head in the door, his eyes searching immediately for Michaela. Once they landed on her, he gave her a small smile. She looked like she was feeling better and he was glad for that. Letting his eyes drift over to the other man in the room, Sully bent his head slightly, "Dr. Quinn."

"Sully, I trust you've had a very productive afternoon."

"I have."

Michaela's eyes brightened. "Did you find Flash?" Her concern over her companion was sweet and Sully couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Don't worry, she's safe. She was grazin' back not too far behind the homestead."

"Oh, good."

"And Loren did have some lumber. I managed ta get a few pieces and get 'em in the back of the wagon." His words were spoken out, not to anyone in particular as he made his way over to where Michaela was standing. When he got there, he allowed his hand to slide down her back. "Are you ready?" He asked her in a quieter voice, looking around at the bandages and lamp oil still sitting on the counter top.

"I think we are for now. I can finish the rest of this in the morning. Just let me get the girls." Smiling back up at him, she stepped out from his hand in order to walk around the table and call to the girls.

"Poppy!" Katie cried as she saw her father. She went running for his arms and when she reached them instantly felt her feet lift off the ground.

"Hey my Kates. How was your afternoon with Nellie?"

"It was fun! We played with the blocks. We built houses and knocked them over and picked them up again." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she was talking to him and her fingers instinctively threaded through his hair.

"And that was fun?" He asked, shifting Katie to one side so that he could reach out to Michaela, who was coming to stand next to him with Nell on her hip. He made to pat Nell on the back, but 

instead caught himself laughing as she gave him a big yawn before nodding. "It musta been tirin' too."

"It must have been." Michaela agreed, hugging her little girl to her and smiling at Katie, who shook her head.

"Only for Nell, Momma, 'cause she's the baby."

"I no baby!" Nellie yelled, jutting a finger out to pinch Katie with. Almost in sync, Michaela caught Nell's arms before she could reach her sister and both Michaela and Sully took a step away from each other, widening the gap between the girls.

"Nell! We don't pinch." Michaela said with a stern voice that instantly made the little girl tear up.

"I sorry." She sniffled, and Michaela closed her eyes for a moment. Oh how tears were her weakness! However, before she had a chance to react to her daughter the clinic door flew open causing everyone to turn toward Jake, who was now standing in the threshold.

"Cody Johnson's been hurt; his pa just brought him in." As soon as Jake appeared he was gone, heading back out toward the wagon that had just pulled up outside.

Joseph immediately jumped up from his seat and both Michaela and Sully sat the girls on the ground. "Katie, take Nell to the play room and close the door." Both girls recognized the tone in their mother's voice and knew that this was no time to argue. They did as they were told, leaving Michaela, Sully, and Joseph free to rush outside.

"What happened?" Michaela called out to anyone who could answer her as she made her primary observations of her patient, a young man, almost seventeen years old who was lying in the back of the wagon. When she got no answer, she looked up, searching out Mitchell Johnson, the boy's father. The older man was standing next to the wagon shaking.

"Please, ya gotta help him Dr. Mike. He wasn't doin' nothin' wrong!"

"Mr. Johnson, I need to know what happened."

"We were workin' after that storm this mornin'… we were in the field and the horse spooked. Turned the wagon over on him." Taking the information in, Michaela looked back down at the young man lying before her. The injuries certainly supported Mitchell's account of what had happened. There was a large gash over the boy's forehead, his leg was cut open, and he was losing a lot of blood. However, Michaela knew that this probably wasn't all. There was much more going on than what she could see.

"Help me get him inside. I need you to keep him as still as possible." As Sully and Jake made to move the boy out of the wagon, Michaela turned back for the clinic. Joseph, who had been standing in the door, watching how his daughter took charge of the situation, giving orders that were obeyed almost immediately, recognized signs of shock in the young man. He took in the strained look on Michaela's face as she came walking toward him and laid a hand on his arm gently pushing him back into the building. "Would you pour me water from my pitcher?"

The group seemed to sweep into the room like flood waters, each individual having an important role to play. As Jake and Sully laid Cody on the table, Michaela reached for the cloth that was lying on the counter top. Joseph turned from the water pitcher and watched as Michaela fluttered around the room, her movements just as refined and calculated as he remembered them. Placing the cloth over Cody's upper thigh, Joseph watched as she reached for Sully's hands and laid them over the cloth. "Hold this here."

Michaela could faintly hear the cries of Mitchell Johnson coming from outside the clinic, as she tore open the front of the boy's shirt. Just as she had feared, there were markings of internal damage. Red lines streaked across his chest and were beginning to turn purple before her eyes. Joseph came to stand next to Sully as Michaela exposed the boy's chest.

"Internal bleeding." He stated bluntly.

Michaela sighed as she looked up to Sully. "I'll need to operate." There was a moment of understanding that passed between the couple, a moment that Joseph picked up on before Mitchell Johnson came bursting into the room. He was distraught and on the verge of being reckless.

"You take care of my son, you hear me?" He was yelling, toward Michaela, although she wasn't sure if he knew she was standing there or not.

"Mr. John…"

"He's all me and Carrie have got left! We need our boy now. We need him with us." He was yelling and crying at the same time. He was distraught. Michaela left her place by the table, and moved toward the man in an attempt to move him out of the clinic.

"Mr. Johnson, I'll promise I'll do everything I can."

"I just… I can't forgive myself if somethin' were ta happen."

"I know. Just let me do what I can." Michaela placed a hand at the center of the man's chest and placed a little pressure. The hysterical man, however, couldn't take being away from his son. He immediately began to push against Michaela's prodding.

Until this point Sully had watched the interaction closely, letting Michaela handle her patient's family, but once Mitchell Johnson started to overpower her, Sully decided that it was time to step in. "Hold this." He said under his breath to Joseph who was watching the same scene with batted breath. This was certainly something that they would have to deal with in Boston and he was interested to see how Michaela handled the situation. Upon hearing Sully's command the second time, Joseph reached to take the boy's leg in his hands, careful to apply ample pressure to the area as Sully skirted the table.

"Mr. Johnson." Sully called forcefully hoping to jar the man out of his fit. "Mr. Johnson!" he reached out and caught the man's wrist where he was holding on tightly to Michaela's wrist, and together they began to push the man out the door. However, they didn't get him far at all when Mitchell Johnson went rigidly straight. Michaela felt the grip on her tighten as he groan in pain.

"Mitchell!" she called to him, but her voice was unheard as the older man began to collapse. Joseph watched as Sully and Michaela both tried to catch the man that was crumbling between them. Between the two, they managed to guide him gently to the floor. "Mitchell…" Michaela called his name again, leaning over him and reaching for a pulse. She was sitting next to him, her skirt laid out around her with her hair falling over her shoulders as her fingers struggled to feel anything. Having failed to find a pulse, she laid her head on his chest. After a few moments, though, she sat back up and look to Sully, tears in her eyes. Mutely, she simply shook her head. Mitchell Johnson was dead from a heart attack.

Sully who was still kneeling, ran his fingers over the stubble on his chin as he gazed at the dead man. "Mike, his pulse is weakening." Joseph called from the table. Michaela instantly got up; she had another patient that needed her attention now. As she did so, she looked to Jake who had appeared in the doorway.

"Carrie's on her way." He stated, eyes falling on the corpse. "What…"

Sully quickly cut him off. "Help me move him to the other room, Jake."

As the two men began their work, Michaela made her way back over to where her father was standing with Cody. She began an exam of his torso. She could feel several broken ribs and it felt as if his abdomen was filling with blood. His leg didn't look much better. An artery was hit, and the wound was deep enough to need several sutures. Looking up, she saw how her father watched her hands glide over her patient. "I need to operate. Will you assist?" She asked, hoping that this would be her first opportunity to work again with her father by her side.

"Of course."

Michaela stepped away from the table to gather her instruments. Rolling her sleeves up, she washed her hands thoroughly and took her father's place as he did the same. Removing the extra clothes around the area, she began to swab the area that would be her incisions. Joseph silently moved to pour chloroform on a cloth to hold over the boy's nose. They worked silently, each covering the basis that was needed before the operation began.

"Is he here? Do you have him?" Michaela could hear the cry come from the door and before she had time to react the door once again had been thrown open as Carrie Johnson made her way into the room. Michaela could hear the unmistakable panic of a mother in the older woman's voice. As Carrie stepped into the room, she let out a cry at the sight of her son. "Are you going to cut on him?" she asked, staring at the scalpel lying on the table.

"Mrs. Johnson, your son is bleeding internally. I need to operate to stop the bleeding." Her words were concise; she didn't have time to explain everything. She needed to act now.

"But will he be alright?"

"I honestly can't tell you right now. I just now that if there is any chance that Cody will live, I must do this."

Carrie stood staring at the doctor. Of course, she trusted Dr. Mike completely. She had come to the doctor on many occasions, but this was so differently. It was so serious, and she wasn't sure what to do. Carrie Johnson simply stood there.

"Mrs. Johnson…" Sully's voice came from the doorway as he walked into the room. "Mrs. Johnson, let Dr. Mike work. She's gonna do all she can." Wrapping an arm around the shaking woman's shoulders, he gently guided her outside, stopping to give a reassuring look to Michaela before pulling the door shut behind them.

Joseph found Sully's words and actions to be interesting. He recognized how his son in law used the town's nickname for Michaela as he gently asked the older woman to put her trust in his daughter. It wasn't as if Sully was trying to prevent Michaela from doing her job, quite the contrary. He was encouraging her to do what was needed and instructing others to do the same. Turning to Michaela, he smiled. This was the way it is suppose to be. Michaela was a doctor, and she was needed.

* * *

"He made it through the surgery rather well, Mrs. Johnson. The next few hours will be vital."

"Can I see him?" the woman looked as though she had aged years in the past few hours that her son's life hung in the balanced. The surgery had been finished almost half an hour now, and Michaela was explaining the precariousness of the situation to the Carrie Johnson as Sully and Jake moved the young man upstairs.

"You may." Michaela offered a comforting smile that she knew did little, but she found herself, unable to talk to this woman without empathizing with her situation. Carrie took a deep breath as she brushed past Michaela and headed upstairs, leaving the doctor to watched after her.

"You did wonderful, Mike. I don't know if I had the opportunity to tell you that."

Joseph's words warmed Michaela's heart. She had done everything she could, she knew she had, but her father's words seemed to confirm that fact to her soul. She smiled at the warming sensation the compliment gave her. "Thank you, Father." Joseph merely nodded.

Quietly, Sully walked into the room not wanting to disturb Michaela and her father. Shutting the door so that it clicked behind him, he inadvertently pulled the attention in the room to him anyway.

"He looked good. Still had color." Sully said with a nod. He knew that this information would be important to Michaela. When she turned toward him he could see the exhaustion in her eyes, but unfortunately he knew that tonight she would get no sleep. She needed to stay here, with her patient. Momentarily forgetting Joseph was in the room, Sully reached out and cupped Michaela's face in his hand, tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Ya need to get dinner from Grace." He whispered. Michaela, leaning into his hand, merely nodded. She understood what his words meant. He was telling her to take care of herself, to not over look her own needs. Hearing the quiet tone of his voice, she knew she needed to worry only about herself. He would take care of the girls for tonight. "Your pa and I'll take the girl's home."

Michaela turned her attention to the window outside. "It's getting dark. They'll be hungry."

"Yea, I'll go get them."

In Sully's absence, Michaela turned back to her father and motioned for him to join her out on the porch. The sun was going down and the wind was getting colder, but it was fresh air and it felt good in her lungs.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked him.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well this afternoon was a little… arduous." She smiled her crooked smile, glad to know the evening hadn't worn him out completely, and relishing in the feeling of getting to perform surgery with him again.

"You worry too much."

"That's my job."

"And you're rather good at it I might say." With a wink, Joseph reached out to his daughter, to his baby girl, and pulled her into his arms. Everything was changing around them, but somehow, he felt as if some things might have stayed the same. That thought comforted him.

When Michaela and her father pulled apart, they found Katie standing at their feet smiling up at them. Michaela reached down and lifted the little girl into her arms. "Are you ready to go home, butterfly?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She nodded eagerly.

"Well, you and Nell are going to go home with Poppy and Grandpa, and I'm going to stay here with my patient. Is that alright?"

"You no come home?" Another little voice asked from the doorway. Sully stepped out into the night air with Nell held firmly to his chest.

Taking a step closer to them, Michaela ran her hand down Nell's back. "I need to make sure that Mr. Johnson is alright. That he doesn't hurt when he wakes up," she explained carefully. Nellie merely nodded, but Michaela knew that Nellie understanding and accepting her absence were entirely two different things. "But I'll sing our song tonight at bed time." She whispered between her girls as if telling them a secret.

"We'll sing too, Momma." Katie assured her. Michaela smiled.

"Good," she said before turning her teasing gaze to her husband. "Do you think you can get Poppy to sing too?" Sully merely looked back at her. 'Doubtful' his eyes were telling her, and yet Michaela knew that he would be singing tonight if either of the girls asked him to. She smiled at this thought, the thought that her daughters had a father that would do anything for them. As the four of them continued to stand there, saying their goodbyes for the night, Joseph began to back his way toward the wagon in an effort to give them privacy.

"I'll miss you tonight." Sully whispered to Michaela, their heads almost touching. There was something about the way their Mommy and Daddy talked to each other like this that completely entranced the girls. They were left listening and watching to their parents' every move.

"I'll miss you too." She managed to mutter as Sully planted a firm kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger there protectively for a few moments.

Turning her attention to Katie, Michaela started to move over toward the wagon as she told her oldest daughter goodbye for the night. Planting a firm kiss to her cheek, she placed her inside the wagon before turning to take Nell out of Sully's hands.

"You'll be ok while I'm not home?" she asked.

"Yea, I try." Although Michaela knew that Nell hated it the most when her mother wasn't there, Michaela loved the brave face that she carried with her.

"Alright." She leaned in to rubbed noses with the little girl before kissing her too.

When she had finished with the girls, Sully and Joseph had already taken their place on the buckboard of the wagon. Walking up to smile at them both, she said her good nights to Joseph before turning her attention to what Sully had to tell her.

"I took Flash over to Robert E's. He's got your saddle too, just in case ya need it or anything." He paused for a moment before adding. "It's gonna get cold. Stay warm tonight." He reached out with his thumb and tweaked the edge of her chin.

Michaela watched his eyes as they danced over her face, taking in all of her features. He was concerned for her, but he always was. He, like Nell, didn't like the nights that she had to spend at the clinic, but he understood that it was part of her job. It was part of who she was.

"I will." She hummed.

"Ok," Sully said leaning down, Michaela did her best to meet him halfway, as their lips met in a single goodnight kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." The shared words were meant for only each other as they prepared to spend yet another night apart.

Stepping back from the road, Michaela nodded as Sully got ready to lead the horses home. Standing on the boardwalk, she waved to the two little heads that popped up from the bottom of the wagon until they were well out of sight. Then she turned and walked into the little clinic. Lighting one lamp and setting it in the window, she prepared to spend the rest of her night, alone.

_Thank you for reading, let me know what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was getting late and the sun had already set when the small wagon pulled up to the front of the Sully homestead. Although the girls had been relatively quiet for some time, save a few giggles, Sully knew that they were getting tired and hungry. Trying to think about what he could fix quickly for dinner, he scolded himself for not thinking to get something from Grace's before he left town. Pulling up, in front of the house, Sully hopped down before lowering the girls.

"Go on inside, and let me get the horses up. I'll be in in a bit." The girls nodded and turned to run, hand in hand toward the front porch. Sully stood and watched as they got to the steps. Katie let go of Nell's hand long enough to pick her up and boost her over the step and stepped up herself before repeating her actions. Resting his arms on the back of the horse, he stood next to, Sully allowed himself a quick smile.

"I'm glad they'll be so close in age. They'll never be without someone to play with, never be without a friend." That's what Michaela had told him when she found out she was pregnant with Nell. At the time, Sully hadn't understood the truth behind his wife's words. He only knew that Michaela hadn't had the chance to become close to any of her sisters when she was young because of their age difference, and thought that she was talking from her own personal desire to have gotten that opportunity. However, now as he got to watch his daughters together, the way they played and sang, the way they helped each other with simple tasks, he knew what Michaela had meant by those words. Neither Katie, nor Nell would every truly be alone in the world, because they had each other.

Both Katie and Nell successfully made it to the front door, and stood there waiting patiently for Joseph to make it up the steps and let them in. Disappearing into the darkness of the house, Joseph shut the door behind them in order to keep the chilly air out, leaving Sully to unhitch the horses.

After Sully had finished with the horses, he started for the homestead. Opening the door, to the welcoming sound of laughter, he found Nell and Katie chasing each other around the dining room table squealing as they did so.

"Can't catch me!" Nell cried as she came hurtling from around behind the table. Like a hawk, Sully swooped down, caught the little girl around her waist, and tossed her in the air. She laughed as she came falling back down into his arms, her chocolate curls tumbling in her face.

"Ok. I think it's time to settle down for the night."

"But Poppy, we were having fun!" Katie protested, out of breath.

"I know, but let's find a quieter way to play now. You can run around some more tomorrow."

"Alright." Katie sighed, hanging her head in disappointment. She was moping, because she knew that her Poppy would easily give in if she did, but instead, Sully sought to change the subject.

"Ya got any ideas for supper?" He asked moving into the kitchen where he met Joseph coming from the necessary under the stairs.

"Oh, supper…." Katie started in her melodramatic voice. Michaela had been reading the girl's bedtime stories out of the beginning chapters of Little Women and both Katie and Nell adored it. They often talked about what was happening, and pretended that they were the characters. The melodramatic character of Jo March had found particular interest with Katie and she often times took the theatrical expression herself. "… I'd forgot it all. I'm so hungry, I might faint…" Her voice was fluttery as the little girl did a little dance around the table, holding the back of her hand to her head, before allowing herself to fall to the floor.

The room was dead silent. Sully, who was used to Katie's bouts of exaggerated ways, simply stared down at her, giving her somewhat of a shocked, yet goofy grin for Nell's sake. Joseph on the other hand was completely and utterly confused and every inch of this emotion played out his face. Staring back between the two men, and watching how Katie just laid there, chest heaving, Nell burst into a fit of giggles. Pressing her hand to her mouth in an effort to muffle the sound she looked to her daddy who was suppressing a grin of his own. "I think she fainted, Nell." He made comment, looking to the girl in his arms as he knelt to the blonde child still sprawled across the floor. "What do you think?" Nell was still beyond talking at this point so she just nodded her head. "I wonder if that means she's still ticklish." He said quickly, jutting his arm out to tickle the little girl's belly.

Katie instantly pulled her arms and legs in and turned to her side, curling up into a small ball as she laughed. "Poppy! Poppy!" Her caramel hair fell around her shoulders, making her look even more like her mother. "Hand off!" she cried, finally able to push his hand away and hold it at arm's length. She looked up at him, cheeks flushed and hair mussed.

"Ok, ok." He held her hand firmly in his as he pulled her into a sitting position. "How about you and Nell go into the living room and play with your doll and I'll find something for dinner.

"'Kay." Nell answered shimmying down from his knee and taking Katie's hand.

Standing up, Sully looked at Joseph who was still smirking a bit. He had been slightly concerned that tonight might be a little awkward, but now it seemed as if that tension was lessening.

"Katie is something isn't she?" Joseph asked, still watching as the little girls disappeared to the other room.

Sully walked over to the stove and started on a quick stew, hoping it wouldn't take very long. "She is. Sometimes I see so much Michaela in her, and I think I can get a glimpse of what she must have been like when she was a little girl." It was the truth, there were so many things that Sully watched Katie do, her mannerisms, the way she talked, her fiery personality, all of them reminded him of Michaela. It endeared Katie to him anymore.

"Mike was a lot like that."

"Was she?"

"She was so fiery, for the first few years of her life she ran every where she went. Elizabeth got so frustrated with her. She was constantly knocking things over, breaking vases." Sully watched the older man's face as he stared through the kitchen window, seeing times of a by gone era. Joseph chuckled. "Then after she mastered that she took to climbing trees. I remember one time Beth came to me so infuriated. She went out to work in the garden and found Michaela sitting in the tree, apparently, she had shimmied out of her skirt in order to climb better. She couldn't have been much older than Katie at the time."

Sully smiled. He could see Michaela sitting in the treetop, smiling down on the world around her. He could imagine that look in her eye, the same look he saw so many times when she sought to defy what was expected of her. It was the same look she had when she took Sam Lindsey's challenge to go swimming at night, and when she decided to enter Flash in that race dressed as a man. "Katie's taken to climbin', too."

"Has she? Then again, Mike always wanted to hear a story. Once she learned to read, she always had something in her hands, learning something new."

Sully, finishing off the stew, and getting it to heat properly, chuckled. "That sounds like her. I bet she spent a lot of time outside."

"She did. She would sit and play with her dolls or read her books in her mother's flower garden, and there was a little family of cats that lived in the carriage house. She spent many an afternoon romping through the grass with them." Joseph at the moment was far away. In his mind 's eye, he could see a little Michaela, not too much bigger than Nell, curl up in the tall grass, and watch a kitten at eye level. The kitten, matching Michaela's pose, shook its tail furiously before pouncing on Michaela's head, pulling at her hair as the little girl rolled over in the grass and caught the kitten in her arms. Sitting up, Michaela hugged the animal to her chest as she stroked its soft fur.

"Kadee!" Joseph was jarred from his world by Nell's giggle. Looking to see that Sully didn't seem too concerned, Joseph went back to his thoughts. He began thinking about Michaela, spending the night at the clinic by herself. He knew how hard it must be for her, to be away from the children for the night, but from what he saw everyone seemed to make it as easy on her as possible. Thinking back over Michaela and Sully's goodbye and interesting question popped into his head, one that he meant to ask earlier.

"Does Michaela ride?" he asked somewhat out of the blue.

"Huh?" Sully asked, giving the stew one final stir.

"Does Michaela ride? I heard you tell her that you left the horse with her saddle."

"Oh, uh…" Placing everything where it needed to go, Sully turned around and leaned against the counter. "Yea, she's actually been ridin' longer than me."

"Really, but I thought you've been out here longer."

"Let's just say that I wasn't very fond of horses."

"Why's that?" Sully hesitated for a moment, not truly wanted to open up any more of his life to this man, and Joseph saw this. "That's alright. You don't have to answer." That single sentence made Sully's mind up for him.

"No, that's alright. I, uh, was scared of horses actually." He paused for a minute, judging Joseph's reaction before continuing. "When I was almost ten, I watched my older brother be dragged ta death. His foot got caught in the stirrup and the horse spooked."

As realization came across Joseph's face his eyes light up, putting two and two together. "Is that why you don't ride with a saddle?"

"Yea, that's one reason, but I was taught by Cloud Dancin'. The Cheyenne don't use saddles. They choose not to constrain the animal in anything unnatural."

Joseph fell silent for a minute letting this information sink in. For some reason, Sully's words from earlier came rushing back. _Ya don't know me. Ya don't know what I've seen. Ya can't __judge._ Joseph realized that he knew very little about this man, despite what he had learned the previous afternoon. "Why did you learn to ride?" it seemed like the only logical question left.

Sully laughed out loud and ran his hand through his hair nervously. He shook his head at the memory. "Truthfully?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. "I learned to impress Michaela. Though I wouldn't a told ya that at the time." Joseph smiled candidly. For some reason the thought of this man doing anything to impress his daughter seemed humorous, but not because it was strange. Joseph could see something in his son in law's eyes, a small glint as he remembered that time in his life, and for the first time Joseph caught a glimpse of the story that his little girl and this man shared, a story that he was not privileged to know, but he wanted to.

Leaning up from the counter, Sully removed the pot from the stove. "I think it's dinner time." Starting for the dining room, Sully nodded with his head, motioning for Joseph to join them.

By the time the little family had finished eating for the night, it was almost nine o'clock and way past the girls' bedtime. Shifting his gaze between both Nell and Katie, Sully took a final sip of his tea before stating. "I think it's time for bed."

"Aw, but Poppy…"

"No buts, it's getting late."

"But…" Katie was cut off by Nell's hand as it shot out and grabbed her sister's shoulder.

"Kadee, we no sing!" she cried out, ashamed of herself. How could they forget about Mommy? Katie's eyes, too, grew wide as she looked back to Sully.

"Oh, no. Do you think Momma's already sung our song?" Sully watched them, trying to decide what to say.

"I bet she's still waitin', but she might get tired if you don't hurry up." Before Sully had even finished his sentence both Katie and Nellie had jumped from their chairs and were heading for the stairs. Sully stood to follow, but stopped himself, noting the way that Joseph stared after the girls. There was a longing looked in his face, and Sully wondered what he was thinking at the moment. Was his mind still back with a little Michaela who climbed the trees in her mother's flower garden?

"Dr. Quinn… ya alright?" Joseph startled a bit and looked up at the man who was standing in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he ventured the question that he had been mulling over in his mind.

"Do you… would you mind if I were to put them to bed?"

Sully considered the man's words for a bit. Yes, the two of them had not exactly become the best of friends, but this was Michaela's father, and as much as he wanted Michaela to be able to share 

her life with Joseph, he wanted that for his daughters as well. They never had a grandfather before and he wanted that for them now. Nodding slightly, Sully gave his consent.

"Course."

Hobbling up the stairs the girls made it to their room before Joseph did. Katie had found both their nightgowns in the dresser and had tossed them up on the bed when Joseph walked through the door.

"Hello girls." He hummed stepping into the room. Katie turned from where she was taking off her dress to put her nightgown on.

"Hi!" she sang back to him.

"Are you putting on your nightie?"

"Yes. Momma let's me do it by myself." She stated bluntly, pulling her dress over her head with a little difficulty. Bending over, she shook her head and arms fiercely in order to get the dress to fall off. While Joseph watched the older girl stubbornly fight with her garment, Nell came wandering up to him with a thumb stuck firmly in her mouth and pulling her nightgown behind her.

"You help me?" she asked, holding the gown out to him.

"I will." He helped her pull her nightgown off, and slide the other over her head. Buttoning up her collar, he winked at her. "Did you know that your mother had a nightgown just like this when she was a little girl?" Nellie's eyes grew bigger.

"Really?"

"She did and she was just as pretty as you when she wore it." Nell shrugged her shoulders up and blushed at the compliment. Her Mommy was the prettiest lady ever and Grandpa just said that she was just as pretty. Wow. As Nell and Joseph were talking, Katie walked up to them.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed pulling her hand out from behind her back. She held out a small flower, a rose, carved out of cedar. It was a beautiful carving, very delicate with exquisite detailing.

"My, that's pretty." Joseph said, taking the flower from the little girl's hand. Nellie's eyes brows lowered.

"Hey, I have one too!" She toddled over to the bookshelf to retrieve her flower. It was a simply carved daisy, but it too looked like it was carved with just as much love. Jutting it out toward Joseph, she pushed it toward his nose. "Smell it." She commanded.

Joseph, flinched slightly before placing his hand over Nell's to control her movements. Bringing the carving to his nose, he inhaled a sweet flowery smell. Looking up, he gave a questioning look to Nell, who smiled.

"It smells like Mommy." She explained, sitting on his bended knee and wrapping her arm around him. Katie too, stepped a little closer.

"Poppy made them for us on Valentine's day." She stated, holding the flower out and twirling it in her fingers. It was obvious that both the girls adored their little treasures. "And he gave Momma perfume." She added, leaving Nell to continue where she left off.

"Then Mommy made it smell like real flowers, and they smell like her too." She smiled a little and sniffed the inside again. "Daddy said that we're his princes… princesses." She said, struggling to get the words out.

"Does he?" Joseph asked looking between the two girls. Both nodded.

"He says that we're his princesses and Momma's his angel, and that he doesn't know how he got so lucky 'cause most men don't even get one princess, and never get to meet their angels." Katie added, her mouth forming a tight line, as if she were stating a fact.

"Well I must say that I agree with him. Wow, what a yawn, Miss Nell. I believe it's getting time to go to bed."

Nell leaned her head over on her Grandfather's shoulder, but she still protested. "We still need to sing." She said, yawning again.

"What do you sing?"

"It's our and Momma's song. We always sing it when she has to spend the night away."

"Ok, well climb into bed, and we'll sing your song."

As both the girls hopped onto the bed, they started to sing very softly. Joseph instantly recognized the song as being Aura Lee, a song that he used to sing to Michaela as he was putting her to bed.

"Yet, if they blue eyes, I see,

Gloom will soon depart;

For to me, sweet Aura Lee

Is sunshine through the heart."

As the little girls finished the song, they began to yawn and sway their legs from side to side. Realizing that they were settled for the night Joseph stood and hummed the last few lines with them. When they had finished, Nell simply held her arms out to her grandfather who in turn lifted her from the bed and placed her in the crib.

"Good night. " He cooed at her, touching the tip of her nose.

"Night, night." Nell returned.

"G'night, Grandpa." Katie called from the bed.

"Good night sweets."

Joseph was exhausted by the time he had put the girls to bed. In all honesty, he hadn't slept well the past few nights. His mind had been occupied with Michaela, how her life had changed and how nothing was the way he planned it to be. Something tonight seemed to be different. His soul was calmer, and Joseph wasn't entirely sure what had happened the past few hours. He thought back to the clinic, back to how Michaela had taken charge of the situation. Her surgical skills were still very well practiced and trusted in by many of the townspeople. There were many people that seemed to be willing to help her. He watched how Sully had managed to step in and take charge of the girls, allowing Michaela the freedom to do her job. This wasn't something that Michaela could have found easily in Boston, in any place really. Somehow Michaela had found a remarkable town to practice in. Joseph stood with his back against the door to the girl's bedroom.

They were precious, beautiful little girls. So happy and energetic, Michaela was doing such a wonderful job with them. He thought back to the beautiful woodcarvings that each girl had, and remembered what they had said. Sully had said that they were his princesses and Michaela his angel. Both girls had taken his words to heart, he was certain Michaela had done the same. Perhaps Mr. Sully wasn't as bad as he thought.

Deciding to go to bed, Joseph started for his room. Thinking that he might have judged everything wrong, but the further he got from those two little girls and the closer he got to his own room his doubts began to resurface. He began to question Michaela's choices. Was she ever guilty about missing so much of her children's life? She had said this afternoon that she had considered leaving her practice before. Joseph wondered when she had had those thoughts and what made her decide against it. Again, he began to doubt the stability of the man downstairs. What happens on a day that it just gets to be too much? Would Michaela one day find herself alone with a practice and two daughters? Joseph worried about Michaela's future. He had been able to give her a security that was readily available here. He had been able to give her anything she needed for her practice, but it was different now, Michaela was so far away from him. Sighing as he made it into his room, he began to change for bed.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Joseph was woken again by movement in the hallway. Rubbing his hands over his face, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkened. What time was it? He rolled over and grabbed for the clock sitting on the bedside table. Lifting it toward the window, he could barely make out the time. It looked to be almost 3 o'clock. Joseph grunted. He wondered what had woken him. Rolling over onto his side, he pulled the covers back up to his neck. The room was getting a little chilly, but he didn't mind. He had enough blankets to keep him warm for the night.

Before he began to fall asleep again, however he heard the noise again. It sounded like footsteps, hushed footsteps, and the quiet squeak of a door. Joseph was certain that he had heard Sully retreat to bed, not long after ten. He would have known if he had heard the door across the hall open and shut if Sully had gotten up, but he wasn't certain. Perhaps something was wrong.

Joseph rose from his bed and pulled a wrapper around him before cracking his door and sticking his head out. From here, he could hear movements coming from the room across the hall and so he knew that Sully was not in the hallway.

At the end of the little space, Joseph could see the soft glow from the girl's room spilled out into the hall. Against the light, he could see a dark figure, standing in the doorway, not moving. It was leaning against the doorframe, resting its head. Joseph, slightly disoriented, stood there staring dumbly at the figure. He was unable to identify who the individual. It wasn't until he heard the door across the hall open and Sully step out that he fully understood what he was seeing.

"'Chaela?" Sully asked half yawning. It was early and he was still very tired.

Joseph, realizing that it was his daughter standing at the end of the hallway pulled the door closer to shut, leaving just a small room for him to be able to see out.

Michaela, who had been standing in the girls' doorway, jumped slightly. She wasn't expecting anyone to be up. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sully standing in his buckskins with his shirt untucked and hanging down to his knees. His hair was mussed and he looked like a sleepy little boy. Turning to look at Katie's slumbering face once more, Michaela stood up and pulled the door shut.

"Tell me I didn't wake you." She said quietly, ashamed for having woken Sully up at this late and hour. Sully heard this, and also something else. She was upset.

"No, it's not important." He replied softly, taking a few steps toward her and then stopping. "Ya, ok?" His brow furrowed at her as he watched her dropped her head to her hands. "I wasn't expectin' ya back 'til tomorrow."

"I know. I just…. I just needed to see you and the girls." She sighed, and Sully could hear the emotion behind her words. Something had happened. Joseph, too, could see that something was wrong, but he was yet to know exactly what happened. He watched as Michaela began to take a few steps toward Sully, and it struck him that she looked like a lost ship, moving toward a steady beacon in the night.

"Something happen at the clinic?"

Michaela took a deep breath. "Cody Johnson passed away about an hour ago. He hemorrhaged and I couldn't get it to stop." She paused for a moment and looked into his face for the first time that night. She closed her eyes tiredly and opened them again as she spoke. "You should have seen Carrie, Sully. She was inconsolable." She felt tears prick at her eyes again as she remembered what had happened earlier. "Can you imagine? Can you imagine what it must be like to wake up in the morning with your family? Everything's perfect and beautiful and it all changes in one horrible moment. Before you can blink the most important things in your world are gone and you're all alone." The last of her words came out in a choke as Sully stepped forward to encircle in his arms.

Knowing Michaela the way he did, he understood that she wasn't just morning the loss of her patient. She was thinking of herself as well. She was living Carrie Johnson's life at the moment and it was a horrible nightmare that she couldn't wake herself from. He could hear the desperation in her voice and see her vulnerability in the slump of her shoulders. "Hey, hey, it's alright." He hummed in her ear, allowing his hands to travel up and down her back. Michaela was beginning to shake heavily, and Sully was growing more concerned.

Having buried her head in his chest, Michaela took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with that calming scent that she was now so familiar with, before laying her head on his shoulder. She was trying so hard not to cry, but found that she was unsuccessful as one tear made the initial track down her face. _This is ridiculous_. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to concentrate on his hands moving over her. _He's here now. He's touching me now, that's all that's important,_ she thought over and over. Slowly becoming aware that she was shaking, she tightened her hold around his neck. She was exhausted and freezing and wasn't entirely sure how much longer she could hold out.

Sully could feel her weakening in his arms. Bending to her ear, he whispered to her, "Ya're so tired. Let's get ya into bed." He pulled back from her, watching as she nodded and brushed at her eyes. "Good." He said smiling a little.

As Michaela felt his arms around her, supporting her as they made their way back to their bedroom for the night, she mused at his words. His tone was soft and soothing, spoken with thought. It was the same tone he used with Katie and Nell when they fell and hurt themselves or were crying. Tucking her head against his shoulder, she contently allowed him to lead her down the hallway.

Once the door was shut, Joseph permitted his door to open a little wider. He stared at the wood paneling as if he could see what was happening on the other side. Those same feelings of doubt began to rise up again, however, this time something was different. Perhaps it was the way his heart was hurting for Michaela, or the pride at which he watched her being comforted by her husband. Regardless of the reason, Joseph realized something at that moment.

Staring at the wooden door, Joseph realized that he wasn't used to standing on this side of her world before. He wasn't used to a door separating him from his daughter. Of course, when she was living at home with him and Elizabeth, Michaela had her own bedroom, a bedroom she often retreated to be alone after losing a patient. That room was her safe haven, her retreat, and Joseph had respected that. The only difference was that now, there was someone with her on the other side of that door. When Joseph realized this, he finally understood why he had had such a hard time accepting Sully. He was jealous. Joseph Quinn was used to being the most important figure in his baby girl's life, and now that he was not, he was struggling with the fact that someone else had taken that place.

Of course, Sully was caring, understanding, and open-minded. He may have made mistakes in his life, but Joseph knew that Michaela was an incredible judge of character. Why had he ever doubted her? Slightly ashamed with himself, Joseph turned from the door. This was no longer his place for her, but that was all right. He could find his new place and fill it just as well. Nodding a little to himself, he thought about what tomorrow would bring. He would have the opportunity to get to know his son in law again, this time, with no lapse in judgment. He would be able to accept freely and understand. Perhaps he'll even get to hear a little of that story that seemed to be living just underneath the surface of the Sully home. Shutting his door tightly behind him, Joseph returned to his bed, satisfied that for tonight his Mike was well taken care of.

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was nearly 8 o'clock when Sully made his way downstairs with the girls. He had slept late, much later than he had intended, but that didn't matter much, today was Saturday. He could take the rest of the day in order to get the things he needed done today finished, but for now, his family came first.

It was already late when Michaela got home last night and even later by the time, he helped her change out of her dress and into a warm nightgown. She was absolutely exhausted, between the strenuous events of yesterday, and then the storm the night before she hadn't gotten the chance to sleep like she needed. When she climbed in bed last night, she virtually collapsed under the sheets, her body screaming for rest, leaving Sully to spend the next few minutes watching her intently. He was worried about her, and, although he knew that it was nothing that a good night's sleep couldn't fix, he was still concerned that she had been shaking so. However, after a few minutes, she seemed relaxed, her body stilled and Sully could hear the soft snoring coming from his wife's sleeping form. Reassured by this, he tentatively crawled in bed next to her, lying on his side, so he could still see her face.

Michaela stirred slightly, feeling the bed give next to her. She pulled the covers tightly under her chin as she rolled over to her side. Her legs and arms felt heavy and she wasn't entirely sure if she could move anymore if she had to. She just wanted to lay there and sleep. Barely opening her eyes, she could make out the outline of Sully's face in the darkness. Michaela knew that he was worried about her. Although it wasn't unusual for her to be upset after losing a patient, it rarely left her in tears. Silently reaching for his hand and, threading her fingers in his, she rested their entwined hands on the pillow between them allowing his presence to soothe her. "I love you." She whispered tiredly into the darkness, wanting him to hear again just how much he truly meant to her.

"I love you too." He whispered back, hoping not to disturb her further. He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear before allowing himself to fall into a deep slumber.

When the sun started to rise over the mountains in the east, Sully woke as he always did; the waking world was speaking to him, calling for him once again. However, this morning Sully decided that he would rather be here, in bed with his wife. He reached for Michaela, who had turned away from him in the night and, wrapping his arm around her waist, he nestled her against his chest as he once again fell asleep.

A few hours later, Sully finally managed to pull himself from bed and dressed quietly, hoping to let Michaela sleep as long as possible. She needed as much rest as he could give her. A few minutes later, he went for the girls. Katie was already up, sitting in her bed and looking at a picture book that her grandma gave her for Christmas when Sully found her. Stepping into the room, he met Katie's smile.

"Hi Poppy." She whispered at him, smiling broadly.

"Good Morning Kates." Sully whispered back. He stepped over to give her a good morning kiss before allowing his gaze to drift over to Nell, who he heard whimper in her crib as she rolled over restlessly.

"Nellie don't feel good. Her tummy hurts again." Katie explained still in a whisper as she watched her poppy walk across the room to her sister.

Nell had always had a weak stomach. For the first few months of life, she had almost a continuous bout of colic. She would cry for hours on end for several nights in a row leaving both of her parents exhausted. Michaela was distraught with being unable to determine the cause of her baby girl's discomfort. She tried everything she could think of, she changed Nell's sleeping position, she changed her diet, and she changed her feeding schedule. Michaela had even begun to fear that Nell might be lactose intolerant.

There was once, when Sully had had to stay out much later than usual, he had come home to find Michaela pacing the floors with a screaming Nellie. He could hear his daughter's cries all the way from outside, and when he finally made it inside, he found his wife in tears as well.

"I can't do this Sully. I'm at the end of my rope and I don't know where to go from here." Michaela looked to him, with hopelessness and fatigue in her eyes. She needed him to tell her what to do; she needed him to fix it, but he didn't know how. Reaching for the bundle, Sully pulled the baby into him arms.

"Let me do this. You go get some sleep." He commanded softly, doing his best to soothe the wailing infant. Michaela simply stared at them together and shook her head.

"I can't. I can't go to bed and listen to her scream." Sully was miserable. He hated this; he hated not being able to do what was best for his girls. He simply felt like his hands were tied.

Slowly but surely Michaela and Sully made it through each new month with Nell. Both had learned to take it each night at a time. Eventually the bouts became more and more infrequent, and although they didn't stop altogether, Michaela was able to diagnose most bouts of stomach pain as gastritis or heartburn. Knowing the problem went a long ways in helping to treat it.

Leaning over the railing on the crib, Sully stroked the side of Nell's cheek. "Good morning, Princess." He whispered, but was met with simply a grunt as Nell turned to face him.

Recognizing her daddy standing over her, she instinctively reached out for him, asking to be held. The request was met with compliance on Sully's part as he lifted her out of her crib and laid her across his chest. Nellie laid her head over on his shoulder and her little hand found its way into the collar of his shirt. "Mommy." She whimpered in his ear.

"Mommy's sleeping. She got home really early this morning and she's very tired." He whispered back in soothing tones. "Why don't we go downstairs and get some medicine."

Nellie sniffed. "Yea."

"Is it hurtin' real bad?" Tightening her hand around the beds that hung from his neck, Nell simply shook her head. Reaching his hand out for Katie, he led both of his girls downstairs.

After taking a small antacid Nell seemed to get sleepy again, and so Sully laid her in the basinet by the living room fireplace. Turning back to Katie, he winked at her. "What do ya want for breakfast?" He asked, tapping her under the chin.

Katie simply stood there, thinking. She had her hands clasped behind her back and had one leg wrapped around the other as she did so, amusing Sully as she tipped precariously to one side and then to another before answering. When she finally settled on her breakfast of choice, her eyes lit up and she did a little hop. "Biscuits and gravy?" She held her breath waiting for the verdict.

"Ok, Biscuits and gravy it is." Sully said, smiling. How could he so no to that?

"Yay!" Katie cried doing a little dance but was quickly quieted by Sully.

"We need to be careful not to wake up Nellie or Momma." Taking a deep breath, Katie nodded moving to the kitchen counter where Sully lifted her to sit.

"Will Momma eat with us?" She asked watching as he started the biscuits.

"We'll wake her up when breakfast's done."

"Good."

Hearing footsteps begin to descend the stairs, both Katie and Sully turned to the door waiting to see who walked into the room.

"Grandpa!"

"Good morning Katie." Joseph's voice filled the room. He sounded happier this morning for some reason. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did. I had a dream. We were all dancing in the daisies in the meadow, and then it started snowing and we had a snowball fight." Katie giggled as she said the last bit. Sully too chuckled at this thought. Flowers and snow, two of Katie's favorite things combined into one, and he could imagine her trying to pelt him with a snowball when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Well it must have gotten cold rather quickly." Joseph smiled from the kitchen table, where he went to sit.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Where's Nellie this morning."

"Oh, Nellie had a tummy ache this morning so she went back to sleep." Katie answered pointing toward the crib in the other room. Joseph's brow creased with worry.

"Does she have these bouts often?" He asked, turning his attention to Sully.

"She's always had problems, 'Chaela says it's heartburn."

"The poor darling."

The term of endearment came as a surprise for Sully. It didn't bother him in the least, but there seemed to be something different about Joseph Quinn this morning. He seemed to be light and carefree. There was a bounce in his voice that Sully hadn't heard yet, and it startled him. What had changed? Turning toward the man, Sully gave him a quick once over and watched as his father in law, a gentle smile on his lips gave a quick nod.

"And Michaela is?"

"She actually got in early this morning. Cody Johnson passed away 'round two an' she was upset about it. I was hopin' to let her sleep as long as possible." Joseph watched as Sully made his way around the kitchen, realizing that cooking and domestic tasks weren't just Michaela's job. It was a job shared by both of them in order to ensure that everything ran smoothly. Michaela and Sully's family work as a team, one taking extra work in order to make sure that the other was all right.

"Poppy's making biscuits and gravy." Katie exclaimed reaching out and hitting Sully on the arm excitedly.

"Oh, well who's choice was that?"

Katie gave a sheepish grin and looked at her shoes. "Me." She said quietly. "It's my favorite, but Poppy likes it too!" she tried to justify herself just a bit giving Joseph ample excuse to have a hearty laugh, as he picked up one of Michaela's books that had been sitting at the end of the table and thumb through it.

As the biscuits were rising in the oven, Sully was making sausage and starting on the gravy. Stepping over to set the milk back in the icebox, he turned to find Katie leaning over the stove picking at the sausage with her fingers.

"Katie!" He shouted her name sternly, making Katie jump and sit up straight, eyes wide. "It's hot, princess. You'll burn yourself." He spoke to her calmly, but her heart was already racing for being shouted at and her eyes teared up a little.

"But I'm hungry Poppy." She whispered softly, wanting to explain. Walking back over to her, he ran his fingers through her loose hair.

"I know. It's later than we usually eat." He replied searching for a fork out of the drawer. After finding one, he transferred the sausage to a plate before cutting a piece and blowing on it. Wanting to make sure that the parcel was cool enough, he touched it with the tip of his tongue before turning to Katie, who had been watching him with those crystal blue eyes. He held one hand under her chin as he offered the piece to her. Taking the bite off the fork, she happily kicked her legs, hitting the cabinets with her heels as she chewed.

"Is it good?" He asked humored by his daughter. She simply nodded vigorously. "Good, then go wake Momma up. By the time you get back down here, we'll be ready to eat." Katie hopped off the counter and landed with a load thud before scurrying up the stairs.

Making her way to her parent's room, Katie cracked the door open before peeking her head inside. She looked around for a bit, and saw her momma's sleeping form on the bed before she entered the room completely. The little bedroom was flooded with fresh morning light coming from the windows, and the fire in the hearth had long since died down leaving the floorboards to chill. The entire room smelled like fresh mountain air, a scent that Katie would forever associate with both of her parents.

Taking a deep breath, Katie stood back for a while, watching how Michaela slept comfortably under the crisp white sheets and quilts. Tentatively she walked over toward the bed and balanced her chin on the edge of the tick, eye level with her mother. "Momma." She whispered. Reaching out and tapping her on the top of the head, she repeated her phrase. "Momma." Not satisfied with her results she tried another approach.

Crawling on top of the bed, she placed as sweet kiss to Michaela's cheek and watched as her mother stirred in her sleep. Smiling, she bent over and began to pepper Michaela's face with sweet kisses.

Michaela, startled awake, didn't take long to identify her wake up caller. Reaching up and wrapping her arms around the little girl, she held Katie close to her chest as she rolled them over. "Good morning, Momma!" Katie cried smiling.

"Good morning, my butterfly." Michaela cooed, stretching her refreshed limbs over Katie's little form. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes ma'am. We sang our song, but it was late."

"That's alright. I thought about you all night long."

"We missed you, too Momma, but Grandpa put us to bed, and he was fun. Me and Nellie showed him our flowers."

"Oh, I'm sure he loved those."

"He did. How is your patient?" Katie asked, picking at the buttons on Michaela's nightdress.

"He was really sick last night."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, and he went to heaven last night." Laying her head on the pillow next to Michaela, Katie swallowed.

"I bet his mommy was sad."

"She was, and I was too. That's why I wanted to come home to see my beautiful little girls." As Katie smiled, Michaela kissed her on the forehead. Snuggling down against the pillowed, Michaela closed her eyes again. She could very easily go back to sleep.

Katie watched her a little while before reaching out to tap Michaela on the tip of her nose. "Momma." She whispered again.

"Huh?" came the reply.

"Momma you can't go back to sleep."

"Why not?" Michaela pouted, causing Katie to laugh. Opening her eyes again, she smiled at her happy little girl.

"Poppy has breakfast done. We're all hungry."

"Oh, well heaven forbid you two get hungry. Oh, wait, I forgot. You two are always hungry!" Michaela exclaimed rolling over and tickling the giggling girl as she kissed her on the neck.

"Momma! Stop!" she yelled, laughing. When Michaela finally did pull back, she stayed leaning over the little girl, propping her head up on her arm. "Can I pick your dress today?"

"Please do." Michaela nodded, pulling both of them from the bed.

Joseph was helping Sully set the table when Michaela and Katie made it down the stairs. He was standing at the head of the table, setting a bowl of gravy down, when he felt Michaela's hand on his back.

"Good morning, Father."

"Ah Mike, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Better."

"I'm glad." The father and daughter shared a moment, each knowing what losing a patient was like after working so hard to save their lives.

At that moment, Sully walked around the corner, carrying a pan of biscuits. "I thought I was gonna have ta send a search party out for you two." He joked, setting the tray on the table.

"Mmm, biscuits and gravy, I can only wonder who chose breakfast this morning." She teased at him, looking over his shoulder to Katie, who simply blushed. Sully followed Michaela's gaze and winked at the little girl. "Hey Kates the sausage is on the table. Will you bring it to us?"

Nodding to them, the little girl skipped off into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Sully whispered, leaning in for a brief kiss.

"Good morning, thank you for this morning."

"It's not a problem." Pulling back a little, Michaela sighed and looked around. After a moment or two, her brow creased.

"Where's Nell?"

"She's in her crib." Sully replied, nodding over to the fireplace. "She wasn't feelin' good this mornin'."

"Did you give her an antacid?"

"Yea, she went to sleep not long after, so I think it mighta helped."

Michaela started to make her way over to where the little girl was resting, but Sully caught her around the waist. "Hey, she's still asleep. Eat first, it'll be ok."

As the smaller family of four sat around the table eating and telling stories of their prior night, all the tension from earlier affairs seemed to leave the room. The breakfast for that morning was a large hit, not only with Katie, but with Michaela and Joseph as well. As she finished the last bite on her plate, Michaela sat her fork on her plate as she smiled at Sully. "I must say that was a delicious breakfast. My compliments to the chef." Her crooked little smile seemed to light the room.

"I must agree. That was very nice." Joseph ventured to compliment. Slightly taken off guard Michaela looked to Sully, who simply nodded and replied his thanks before picking up his cup and taking a sip of coffee, meeting her gaze from over his cup.

Tilting her gaze over to Joseph, Michaela attempted to ask a question, but was cut off by Nell's crying before she had the chance. Upon hearing her daughter's whimper, Michaela was immediately on her feet and making her way to the crib.

"Mommy…" Nell cried from her place. She had rolled over onto her side and pulled her little legs to her chest.

"Shhh. It's all right. It's going to be ok. We're going to make it feel better." Michaela said in a soft voice, pulling the baby into her arms. Nell's arms wrapped around Michaela's neck as she buried her head into Michaela's dress. Large crocodile tears made tracks down her beautiful face as she cried in discomfort.

Upon hearing Nell's initial cry, Sully got up to retrieve Michaela's bag from the table by the door. Coming back and sitting the bag on the table, he fished through it until he found the little brown bottle filled with antacids. Joseph watched, interested by how nonchalantly Sully went through Michaela's medicines to find the proper bottle, and waited until Michaela had returned with the little one in her arms. It was truly the first time Joseph had the opportunity to watch the couple work as a single parental unit, and he enjoyed watching the teamwork demonstrated between the two.

"Look here, Nell. Look what Daddy has." Michaela cooed turning so that Sully could see Nellie's face as it laid on her shoulder.

"Here princess. This is gonna make ya feel better." He said, breaking the hardened antacid tablet in half and offering it to her. "Can you take the medicine for me?" He coaxed gently, smoothing her hair with his hand.

Slowly, Nell raised her little head from Michaela's chest and allowed her father to place the tablet in her mouth before laying her head back down. "That's a good girl." Sully whispered to her, running his hand soothingly across her back.

"Ok, why don't we go upstairs and rock for a little bit?" Michaela hummed swaying back and forth with the little baby. "Is that ok?" Nell managed a little nod, tightening her arms around Michaela's neck. "Ok." Michaela replied more as a benefit to herself and Sully than to anyone else. She looked up and saw the concern that was clear in Sully's gaze. In an attempt to reassure him, she gave him a weak smile.

"Ok, princess. You go feel better." He leaned in and kissed Nell on the top of the head as she managed to sniff.

"O tay." She mumbled back. Silently, Michaela turned for the stairs, stopping long enough to tap Katie on the end of her nose and giving her a special smile before heading up.

Turning to the table, Sully met Joseph's sympathetic gaze before turning to Katie. "Ok baby girl. Ya gonna help me with the dishes?" Lifting the four year old into his arms, he grabbed a few plates and made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Michaela descended from downstairs to find Sully and Katie sitting by the fire reading a book. Joseph too was sitting by the window, interested in the medical journal Michaela had given him the day before. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Michaela watched amused as Sully sat with a little Katie snuggled against his chest as he whispered the words of the book into her ear. She in turn had her head laid over on Sully's shoulder and was listening intently as she looked the pictures. Walking over to the arm of the chair, Michaela knelt 

beside Katie as she took a look at the pictures as well, quietly listening, as Sully finished the rest of the story.

Closing the book and resting it on his knee, Sully looked down at Katie who smiled at him sheepishly. "Thank you." She replied, making Sully laugh.

"You're welcome Kates." He replied, ruffling her hair. "Ya gonna go play with your dolls now?" Katie nodded as she scooted down from his knee. Turning to Michaela, he leaned over on his arm, bringing his face close to hers. "How's Nell?"

"She's alright. She's sleeping again." Michaela sighed.

"She's not gonna sleep a wink tonight." Sully chuckled feeling better knowing that Nell had stopped hurting. Lifting his hand from the arms rest, he brushed her hair with the back of his fingers.

"I know."

"I need ta go and start working on the fence outside. I didn't get anything done after yesterday."

"I'm sorry you had to stay at the clinic so long yesterday."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Sully stood and stretched his stiff arms as he made his way outside.

* * *

The cold air sat still in the little valley and it felt good against Sully's hot flesh. He had been working for quite a while now, but that only served to make him frustrated that his task wasn't moving any faster than it was. Dropping his bow saw in aggravation, he leaned over the lumber he was trying to cut in an effort to relax his aching back. It was times like this that he missed Brian and Matthew's help. Things just moved so slowly when there was only one person working at a time.

Looking up to the tall homestead, Sully could remember the few months that he took to build it. He poured every ounce of his strength and love into that house, watching tenderly as each detail pulled together before his eyes. Now he stood watching the little puffs of smoke that rose from the chimney, a sincere sign of the joy and happiness to be found on the inside of the tiny structure. There was nothing that Sully enjoyed more than watching his family enjoy the homestead that he had built for them, knowing that it was the best present he could ever have given them. As Sully stood there, taking a sip from his canteen, he heard the front door close and watched as Joseph stepped down off the porch and made his way toward the barn.

Straightening himself, Sully picked up the beam he had just cut and made to attach it to the partially mended fence, all the more aware that Joseph was coming closer.

Walking up to the fence, Joseph stood for a moment with his hands in his pockets. He needed to talk to Sully, to explain the past few days to him, but Joseph was unsure of where to start. He stood there just a moment looking at the sky, trying to find help from the world around him.

"Those are interesting clouds." He commented, allowing himself to nervously rest his arm on the top of a fencing column. Sully, who was carving out a resting place for the bottom tier of the new fencing, ventured a quick gaze at the sky before returning his eyes to his task.

"Looks like it's gonna snow. Hope I can get this done 'fore then." Using his fingers, he brushed the dust out of the way before lifting to see if the beam would fit. It wasn't quite big enough. However, before Sully allowed himself to continue he glanced up over his shoulder. "Dr. Quinn, is there something I can help you with?"

"I, um, I was hoping that I might be able to speak with you?" Sully could hear the seriousness in the other man's voice and so he dropped his tools.

"'Course." He stood up, gesturing for his Father in law to move over to the barrel crates where they could sit a little comfortably.

"I… I believe I owe you an apology." Joseph started, tentatively.

"About?"

"About the other day. I said some things, came to some hasty conclusions, and I feel like I need to apologize for them." Leaning against the fence, Sully considered the man sitting before him. He realized just how much it had to take of this man to come and apologize, and he felt his heart soften just a little. As hard as it was to know that Michaela's father disapproved, Sully simply could not hold a grudge against this man. He had to admire Joseph's strength and humility. Taking a deep breath, Sully tried to think about all the things he wanted to tell this man, the most important being that he understood where those feelings had come from. Running his hand over his chin, he decided just to say what he felt.

"I've been thinking 'bout how I would feel if I woke up one day and found Katie with a husband and kids. I think I would have reacted much the same way you did. It woulda been hard, being as close to her as I am now, and then realizin' that someone had taken that place. I can only imagine what it must have been like for you. But I can say that if Katie was lucky enough to find someone who loved her the way I love Michaela, I would feel a little better." Sitting down on the barrel opposite of Joseph, Sully propped his clasped hands on his knees, alternating his gaze between the man opposite him and the pile of wood sitting at his feet as he continued. "Dr. Quinn, I love your daughter. I fell in love with her the very first day I laid eyes on her. She came ridin' into Colorado Springs with her new ideas, her courage, and her strength and there was no way that I couldn't admire her for that, for picking up everything she knew and coming to such a strange place. When I first met her I wanted to make sure that she was safe, and that she had everything she needed. If something happened that she didn't agree with, she would often go running around tryin' to teach people, tryin' to change 'em, and she often left me following her, where ever she was leading, tryin' to keep up." Sully chuckled as he remembered all the times that he and Michaela worked to change something together. "We were a great team. She allowed me to see her at her best and at her most vulnerable, and slowly I began to realize that I never not wanted to be there for her. I wanted to share my life with her and be there for every successful surgery and every bad day. But it wasn't until… it wasn't until I almost lost her that I truly understood the depth of what I was feeling." Looking up to Joseph, Sully swallowed, knowing that this is something that Joseph needed. He needed to know that his daughter was loved the way she should be. "It was 'fore 'Chaela and me were engaged. We are both incredibly stubborn, and were on different pages. The army and the dog soldiers had been clashing more often. There was an incident that Michaela unknowingly caused and was consequently blamed for by the dog soldiers. They… kidnapped her, took her into the woods, hoping to use her as bait for the army who was holding the rest of the Cheyenne hostage. It took me four days to get to her, and it was in those four days that I finally realized that I couldn't live the rest of my life without her. I need her by my side, and I want to be by hers. Dr. Quinn if there is one thing I can promise you, it's that your daughter is loved more than anything. She is the reason my heart beats, the reason I still breathe, and I would never do anything that would ever hurt her." Finally stopping himself, Sully avoided Joseph's eyes long enough to collect himself before looking back to the man that was now standing before him with an outstretch hand.

"I don't believe I could have handpicked anyone better for her." Meeting Joseph's gaze, Sully accepted the older man's hand, and smiled slightly. He didn't realize how much Joseph's lack of approval had bothered him until he heard those words. Sully reached around and patted Joseph's back in a friendly embrace.

"Ya need to tell 'Chaela that. She's been frettin'." At Sully's words, Joseph's face clouded just a bit, knowing the pain he must have caused his daughter.

"I know, and I will."

"Poppy! Grandpa!" Katie's cries could be heard from the front porch of the homestead. Sully, looking up, shouted back. "What is it, Kates?"

"Momma said to tell you that lunch is done!" Sully smiled.

"Thanks. We'll be there in a second." Turning to pick up his canteen, Sully gestured for Joseph to take the lead. Together both men made their way into the warm little homestead.

* * *

It was actually well after dinner before Joseph had the opportunity to get Michaela alone. She had had her attention divided between the recovering Nell, who wanted to be held all afternoon, Katie, who was having a grand time playing in the garden, and the few chores that she had set aside for the day. Poor Michaela had barely sat down before dinner was finished, but in truth, she wouldn't have it any other way. Of course, she loved her time at the clinic, but she also enjoyed the days where she got to just be home with her girls and to do for her family.

The sun had already set in the western sky when Joseph gestured for Michaela to join him on the porch. The cold, winter wind was blowing wildly and it seemed just as the two stepped outside soft snow flakes began to fall from the heaven. Michaela, with her shawl wrapped tightly across her shoulders, was nursing a cup of coffee as she watched her father shut the door behind them. She was a little concerned, neither Sully nor Joseph had given her any indication over what this could be about, although she did managed to notice how much more talkative Joseph seemed to be this evening as compared to the day before.

Joseph, turned from the door, as ran his eyes down Michaela's form. When had she become a woman? He remembered asking himself this when he first got off the train a few days ago, and he was still taken aback at how much she'd changed. She'd changed for the better.

"Father? Is everything alright?" Michaela asked, eyes searching for an answer.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine Mike. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, then what's going on?"

"It's just…" Joseph took a deep breath, and it was only now that Michaela realized that he was nervous. Smiling her crooked little smile, she teased him.

"Come on, since when have you not been able to tell me anything?"

Joseph, returning her smile, replied, "Never."

"So what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you how very proud I am of you." The compliment caused Michaela to blush. She quickly looked down, but Joseph caught her chin in his hand and lifted it again to meet his gaze.

"You have found a remarkable place to practice Mike. The people here, have truly accepted you. They look to you for comfort and guidance, and they seem to truly respect you."

"That was not easy by any chance."

"Regardless of how easy it was, you still managed to do it, and not only that but you have a beautiful family. Listening to Matthew talk, those kids truly look up to you, and I don't think I need to tell you how the girls adore you."

Michaela felt tears prick at her eyes as she shivered in the cold. She dreamt of hearing him say these words for years, and now that she got to hear them from his own mouth it was almost overwhelming. Pulling her shawl tighter across her chest, Michaela noticed that it was snowing harder now. The girls would enjoy playing in it tomorrow morning.

"And then of course, there's Sully."

As soon as Michaela heard these words her heart dropped. Was this how he was choosing to do it, to tell her that he didn't approve of her husband? She opened her mouth to protest, but Joseph quickly cut her off.

"Sully truly loves you, he admires you, he respects you, and most importantly he allows you to be you. He's everything I could ever have wanted for you."

Michaela's breath caught in her throat. Was she truly hearing what he was saying? He approved of Sully, and he approved of their life together. Although, Joseph could never have made her doubt the choices she had made, the idea of living the rest of her life without his approval on something this significant hurt. However, now it felt as if a weight was lifted from her chest and she could breathe easier. Slowly Michaela felt a stray tear roll down her cheek, as Joseph reached out to stroke it away.

"Mike?" He called to her watching as the tears built up in her eyes. "Mike?"

Michaela found herself unable to answer as she simply stood there staring at him. She felt him shake her once, and call her name. "Mike… Michaela." Again, she felt herself being shaken as darkness began to fill her line of vision. "Michaela." Did it seem as if the low bass voice was changing? "Michaela…" it did. Oddly, it was now a comforting tenor, completely different from her father's and yet still familiar. "Michaela!" She felt herself being shaken one last time as she closed her eyes and felt her body relax.

* * *

Michaela Quinn opened her eyes, squinting against the bright spring sun. Stretching her tired limbs out in her comfortable bed, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Michaela…" The voice, the same voice from earlier, came floating to her ears. Groaning slightly, she turned toward it and struggled to open her eyes.

She smiled as she saw Sully's face kneeling by her side of the bed, grinning back at her. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He hummed, stroking her forehead as she sighed again. Burying her head back into her pillow she wished she could go back to sleep, but knew she couldn't.

"Good morning."

"It certainly took me a long time to wake you up." Michaela yawned, she felt something trying to make its way back to her conscious, but it seemed to just be out of arm's length. Knitting her brows together, she tried to concentrate.

"I was dreaming." She answered plainly.

"Of what?"

Michaela laid still for a moment, trying to remember, and then… it all came flooding back. Rolling over on her side, so she could face him, she reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before answering. "I was dreaming about my father." She smiled slightly, one of those smiles that only comes from the memory of a childhood fantasy.

"What about him?"

"He… he came back Sully. He wasn't dead and he came back. He stayed with us, and we got to perform surgery together. He got to tell me how proud he was of me, and how beautiful the girls are, and… ." Michaela stopped and smiled as she remembered the last words he had said. "And he told me how much he liked you, how perfect you were."

Sully laughed slightly. "He said all that did he?'

Michaela only answered dreamily. "Yes, but it wasn't that easy. There were disagreements, but in the end all was alright. He approved of me… of us, and gave us his blessing."

Sully reached out and traced a line down her jaw. Sully knew that he would never get the opportunity to meet Michaela's father; he would never get to see the two Dr. Quinns together, but he also knew that he would always be thankful to Joseph Quinn for the strong, incredible daughter he had raised. Sully watched fascinated as Michaela's emotions played across her face while she remembered the details of her dream.

"Ya know…" he started softly, his crystal blue eyes drinking in her beautiful features. "The Cheyenne say that when a member of the tribe that has passed comes to someone in a dream, they have actually come with a message to tell them."

Soaking this in, Michaela looked up with a childlike sparkle in her eyes. "Do you think that it really was Father? That he was trying to tell me something?"

"I bet he was trying to tell ya how proud he is of ya."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he be?" Leaning in, he gave her a kiss. Although it was soft and tender, it was also passionate. A conversation held between the two that couldn't be spoken in words. Pulling back, Sully smiled once again at her beautiful features. "I know I am."

The End

_Thank you to everyone who read my story! It has truly been fun to write._


End file.
